Criminal Case: Grimsborough
by TheAngelsCryInBlood
Summary: James Jensen has just joined Grimsborough PD and is working with detective David Jones and it's one hell of a ride. Slash. Follows the Grimsborough story arch. M for future content.
1. Case 1:The Death of Rosa Wolf

Case 1: The Death of Rosa Wolf

Sargeant James Jensen was a well built twenty nine year old. It was ironic in his profession that his hair colour resembled blood, his taught smooth skin was tanned golden and his features were masculine and feminine enough to be both handsome and pretty.

JJ leaned back in his chair as he typed away at his computer, doing more research on Grimsborough, he'd only been in town for a week and had spent it either unpacking or exploring the district so he knew where he was going.

However the man never got a chance to start his research before another detective walked up to his desk. Unlike JJ this detective wore the standard detective's uniform, the blue button up had the traditional badges set off with a darker blue-grey tie.

Looking up he met the bluest eyes he'd ever seen. The guy was pretty hot with spiked brown hair and strong features, didn't stop him being cute though, especially with that warm grin that showed off his dimples.

"Sergeant James Jensen?" JJ nodded. "I'm Inspector David Jones, your partner, and we've got a case." JJ rose an eyebrow, that was quick. "And it's by the welcome to Grimsborough sign." JJ chuckled at that before he stood to follow, looks like murder would be his warm welcome.

He grabbed his leather jacket and pulled it over his blood red t-shirt, not unhappy about the view Jones' black jeans gave.

Sliding into the car Jones started driving.

"So Jensen, why are you in Grimsborough?" For a moment the newbie remained silent and out of the corner of his eye he watched the brunette squirm at the uncomfortable silence.

"Call me JJ and as for Grimsborough, I don't know, I just followed my instincts and they led me here." David felt himself shudder at that smooth Louisiana drawl. "So did you grow up here?"

"Yeah, in what's now the industrial district, that's where we're headed."

"I know, I spent a few days driving around, getting to know the streets a bit." Jones gave him a pleased little smile and damn if it didn't make him cuter though JJ ignored the extra thump his heart gave.

"How long did you work at your last place?"

"Four years, one as a beat cop then three as a detective, I had the skills of a detective and I grew up in New Orleans so I only need to get use to the streets again. And before you ask I was a marine before that, honourable discharge on medical grounds." Jones laughed when he saw JJ's smirk. "You gonna tell me now?"

"I've been on the force since collage, studied law for two years before I joined the force, spent six years as a beat cop then I've been a detective for another six."

"Then you're about thirty two. Old timer."

"Thirty three is not old!" JJ found himself laughing in relief and humour, the latter for obvious reasons but the former was the fact that he'd get along with his partner.

"Four years older than me though." Jones glared at him for a second before looking back out the windshield with a frown.

"I'm practically working with a minor."

"Hey!"

The two men laughed and spent the rest of the drive in comfortable silence until they reached the yellow taped area.

Three uniforms stood around the tape, as well as two members of the ME's office stood by the body.

Approaching JJ introduced himself before they told the detectives what they had.

"Names Rosa Wolf aged eighteen, just finished high school by the looks of things, looks like death through blood loss from the throat slash but Nathan will have to have a look. And the uniforms picked up two suspects who were around here."

However the New Orleans native wasn't really listening instead he was looking at a small droplet of blood on the earth, just away from the victim, following it it lead towards a bloodied meat knife hidden in the grass, the murder weapon it would seem.

"Nice going kid." He glared at that smirk as they bagged up the evidenced before a thought struck the newer detective.

"Hey guys, how much blood do you think the killer would have on him?"

"Quiet a lot why?"

JJ didn't answer as he walked over to a near by abandoned house, the door was locked and the windows sealed shut so he turned to look out at the cracked street before a grin split across his face.

"Odds are there wasn't a knife just laying around so the killer planned this, and," He jogged down the steps before crouching next to something. "I doubt they'd want to leave covered in blood." His gloved hands lifted a shred of bloodied fabric and Jones looked on in shock.

"Really nice going." The smirk he gave sent shivers down David's spine.

* * *

Back at the lab David watched in silent awe as the other detective started collecting samples from both the shirt and knife but more importantly as deft fingers piece the scraps of fabric together to reveal a blood soaked blue shirt with a number nine on the chest.

"Well, let's see if he just changed or was stupid enough to think getting an identical shirt was smart."

Before the red-head could reply they were called away to the chief's office, one of the lab techs offering to finish up for the red head.

Approaching the office JJ took a big breath in before knocking on the glass of the door.

"Enter."

He turned the handle and they did as commanded.

"Sargeant Jensen I'm Cheif Samuel King, welcome to Grimsborough, how is your first case going?"

"Well, thank you sir, we've found what we believe to the murder weapon and a bloody shirt, we're just waiting on the results."

"The shirt JJ put together was blue with a number nine on it, we wanted to see if one of the suspects is wearing an identical one." Jones threw in and the younger shot him a smile.

"Glad to see the pair of you are getting along, a witness came forward saying that someone was seen in the area wearing a blue cap which is what lead to the two suspects arrests, one, Matt Barry, has a shirt matching that description, with a little luck we've got our murderer."

"I wish all cases were that easy." The Cheif gave a smile.

"However I would like you to do a quick investigation into the other suspect Ash Bison, he's a member of the Vipers." Jones practically hissed before nodding and leading them out.

"The Vipers are of the biggest and most violent gangs in town, luckily they're not that smart, how about you go back to the scene and check for something else while I talk to the suspect?"

Nodding they split up and to be honest it was fairly boring, it only took ten minutes for the red-head to find the gun and Bison was firmly silent.

Back at the lab prints were lifted and sent to be run and the two used it as chance to get some of their reports done.

"Jones, Jensen, Nathan's done with autopsy, says the knife matches and lab reports show the suspect wore the shirt which is covered in the victim's blood as was the knife with Matt Barry's prints on the handle, gun also is illegal and has Bison's prints on it."

Green eyes met blue, the former smirking and giving a go-ahead gesture for another interview and ended up smirking when the inspector came back swearing about smart arses.

"Hey Jones, want to go for a beer, welcome me to town properly?"

"Yeah let me finish this up and then we'll go." David's mood lifted at that smile, yeah, he was going to enjoy having JJ for a partner.


	2. Case 2: The Corpse in the Garden

Case 2: Corpse in a Garden

It was only his second day on the job and considering that they'd just had another murder called in, he knew it would be a busy time in Grimsborough and frankly he was kind of glad for it, plus Jones was an affectionate drunk and he really couldn't complain about that.

Reaching the taped up, abandoned house that was typical of the area they were greeted by two uniforms, two coroners and a short pudgie man with a cheap suit and thin hair.

"Why do I get the feeling this is going to mean me changing clothes later."

"That's industrial." Jones sounded a lot more chipper then JJ expected after drinking twelve pints for a none soldier as well as someone from outside of New Orleans but then again he neither knew what Grimsborough was like or his partner that well.

Climbing out of the cruiser the elder detective talked with the one who called it in, Dave Simmons but he was already looking, he quickly found the hand that the witness had seen as well as the corners took that part.

Also there was a small set of documents and files covered in mud that were definitely out of place.

"Hey JJ, do you see anything off with that tree?" Jones was right, the leaves, they were way to neat for a garden like this, like someone had raked through them it wasn't hard to find the small business card at the bottom. The back was worn however.

Bagging them they both entered the, frankly disgusting, house.

"I think I found the owner of that hand." There was that mix of disgust and humour in the brunettes voice.

Popping his head into what turned out to be the bathroom JJ wrinkled his nose slightly, easily noticing the fat naked body in the tub missing a hand, he called out to the coroner before stepping into the room.

"Well, what do ya suppose the killer used?" Jones snorted as he looked at the bloodied saw as well.

"And do you think that those may belong to the Vic?" Pointing at the crumpled but more importantly clean, suit.

"Very observant old timer, care to explain the fresh bottle of lighter fluid, or the immaculate tie clip?"

"Watch it kid."

"What ya gonna do? Spank me?" The southerner smirked as the other flushed bright red, though what really made Jones flush was the spark of arousal it sent through him, something a guy hadn't been able to do since he was in college.

"Alright, let's get this bagged and back to the lab or I might just." Something flashed in the red-head's eyes that sent another spark through him, right, this partnership really was going to be interesting.

* * *

Jones again watched in awe as JJ worked through the evidence with skill that made the lab techs jealous.

The mud was cleaned from the file's and number restored on the card, a tech taking them to computers.

The lighter fluid turned out to be from a local store, the tie clip meant nothing until JJ searched through the clothes and took a print from it, the tooth discovered in the pile was given to one of the lab techs.

Then they were off to the store.

Walking into the store they found a scraggly man who looked like a stiff wind would take him down.

"Joe Stern. We need to talk to you. A bottle of lighter fluid from this store is evidence in a murder investigation, we need to know who bought it." While Jones talked with Joe, JJ drifted around the store.

"You don't seriously think I keep track of all my customers, dozens of people come through here every day, I can't keep track of them all." Damn the guy even sound like a hick.

"Well then I'm sure you won't mind Officer Jensen looking around, in case there's anything else you forgot." The shop owner grumbled but consented.

And of course it had to lead them to the trash.

"Why is it always the trash?" David just shrugged with a smile as they left.

* * *

The only thing the search of the trash turned up was a band aid before the night encroached, nothing else was ready and it left the two detectives to their own devices.

JJ drove to his home in the Historical centre, the beautiful Victorian era three story felt cold before he walked into the warmed interior, the Spanish style that was so reminiscent of the French Quarter back home with its sculpted metal banister and warm colours.

Sliding into the kitchen he pulled out one of the pre made home meals and threw it in the microwave, grabbing a beer from the fridge, taking a swig before stripping off his jacket and two gun holsters, the one around his shoulder and the other that hugged his thigh.

After eating he washed up and climbed the stairs, stripping down to his boxers before strapping another holster around his thigh, the large hunting knife making him feel more secure before double checked both doors and each window before falling into bed, happy not to have any reports.

Closing his eyes he focused on the gentle brush of the wind, keeping his breathing even until he managed to shut off his brain, falling into a fitful slumber full of blood and screams.

* * *

Just as JJ walked into the station David caught him.

"Perfect timing, Nathan's just finished the autopsy and Grace has the lab results."

"Body first." JJ suggested and they set off down the stairs and to the back where they found the morgue.

A tall black man in scrubs was carving into a body.

"Hey Nathan. May I introduce Sargeant James Jensen, JJ this is our head ME Nathan Pandit."

"Nice to meet you JJ."

"You to Nathan, any chance you can tell us about our vic Ned Dillard?" That charming southern smile was in full force.

"I might, the hand matches the body and there's no doubt in my mind that the saw you found is the murder weapon. What I can also say is with the strength needed to move and saw off the victim's hand the killer would need to be a man."

"I have a sister who will say that's rubbish but it points us in the right direction."

"Thanks for the info Nathan, see you later." David wrapped up and they walked away with a wave, climbing the building to the labs.

"Ah you must be JJ." A beautiful women with long red hair tied back smiled at him. "Grace Delaney, it'll be nice to have another red head around."

The southerner smiled as he took her hand, brushing a kiss to the back of it.

"A pleasure to meet you ma'am." The smaller red-head giggled.

"It's Grace, now I have a lot of results for you two."

"First the tooth, it is not from the victim and matches the imprint on the bottle of lighter fluid, the tie clip had a finger print on it, not a match to anything in the system but it does match the murder weapon. We're still working on the stain documents, that's with Alex now."

"So the killer is a man wearing a bandage, who's also missing a tooth and wearing a tie." Jones noted that down. "And we have one suspect who matches that."

They thanked her before walking up one more floor.

A boy who looked barely out of his teens that screamed nerd met them.

"Well Sargeant Jensen, I'm Alex Turner but you can call me Digital God."

"Careful Alex, you're good but not that good." The elder detective cut him off and the boy pouted.

"Spoilsport I've got that number, it leads to a Marie Sanchez, she's a house maid, might work for the victim." Alex shrugged before looking at the screens. "And I've got those documents running through the computer to clean them up, I'll message you when I'm done."

"Thank so Dillard or Sanchez." JJ paused, pursing his lips.

"Sanchez."

* * *

While it was obvious from appearance that Marie Sanchez was not the killer, it pointed them in the direction of someone who might be.

Dennis Brown was a tallish man with dark hair, a bandage, tie and missing a tooth. Ding, Ding, Ding.

"Dennis Brown, Ned Dillard was killed the other day, we have reason to believe you offered your service's as a bodyguard not long before." Jones didn't mince his words just stated the facts bluntly.

"Well yeah, guys put a lot of honest people out on the streets, thought he could use the protection ya know, guess I was right." The man eyed JJ wearily, the detective matching his height of six foot but seemingly out weighing him when it came to muscles.

"Huh, and you wouldn't happen to know anything about those people would you?" Jones pressed using the man's discomfort to his advantage.

"Sure here's a list I tore it up thinking I wouldn't need it but maybe you can use it." They smirked at each other once they were in the car, JJ putting the pieces together on top of a thin file.

"Fuck, he did screw over a lot of people...Including Joe Stern."

Jones glanced at his partner.

"Skip Dillard for now, let's go see Joe, besides, I've got an idea."

Blue eyes swam with confusion but he went with it and head to the store, and spotted the camera on the wall.

* * *

It took as good as nothing for Joe to hand over the camera footage and then about as much for Alex to work out the killer was six foot, well would you look at that.

And while Dennis Brown may not of sung like a canary, his body language sure did under the interrogation, combined with the match to the lab results it was already going through the paper work for court.

While writing up his report David's phone rang.

"Guess what Alex just found?"

"His first girlfriend?"

"Ouch." He laughed at his partner.

"No, I wish it was only that. Tony Marconi, a suspected gangster, more like the mafia then the local gangs which is why we haven't caught him. The file was a land registry belonging to Marconi, it show he wanted several priorities held by Ned Dillard and had put in offers for them only to be rejected."

"Hey Jensen, Jones, the Chief wants you."

The two detectives walked to the office, knocking and entering.

"Jensen, Jones, nicely done today, we've discovered that Brown received a large amount of money to an off shore account."

"Marconi paid him." Jones growled and JJ fought down a shiver, that, could be fun.

"Also Joe Stern requested our help." The Chief made no move to correct them on the Marconi incident.

"Go talk to Simmons, there has to be a reason why he was there in the first place, I'll get Stern."

By ten O'clock they were shattered and just managed to finish typing reports, praying they didn't get an early call out but hey they'd stopped a drug drop and caught a murderer, they were just happy to get home.


	3. Case 3: The Grim Butcher

Case 3: The Grim Butcher

He tossed the sandwich rapper in the trash and walked up the steps into the office, just to be caught by David and dragged back down into the garage.

"I hope you haven't just eaten. We've got a new case, and all I can tell you is that Jennifer Carter did not have a happy ending...In fact, she was found in one of the butcher warehouses, near the docks." Both men looked sick as they continued.

"I had to have bacon for breakfast." The red head shuddered as they climbed in, the brunette driving as usual until they reached the latest taped up site.

Walking into the butchery warehouse JJ could see the dingy room was covered in blood, the girls limp body hanging from chains like the pigs on the hooks, flesh carved away.

Pain shot through his right ribs, the feel of steel wrapped around his wrists, the stretch of blood and the shrieking screams.

"JJ, JJ, it's okay, your here with me, here in Grimsborough, not there. It's okay JJ." The former solider blinked, coming back to the present and staring into concerned pale blue eyes. "You with me?"

"Yeah, yeah I am, thanks." His own hand rose, clasping the one that gripped his shoulder, anchoring him in place.

"What do we need from here?" David kept his voice even and calm and it helped JJ as he looked around.

"We need to look at the foot prints in the blood because that's where the killer stood, and there always something in the trash." That smile wavered as he looked at his partner.

"Okay, go, I'll collect it, go." The look JJ gave him broke his heart, no one should ever have to be that thankful.

* * *

When Jones was done he walked out to find his partner leaning against the blood red 1967 Impala he drove.

"Got them, we need to speak with the owner."

"Already did. Mr Colletti is horrified, genuinely, no doubting that, he says the only people who have access to the building are himself, his apprentice Raphael Soza and his daughter Trish Colletti, she discovered the body. Apparently Jennifer often came to the shop and was a sweet girl." JJ smiled sardonically. "Apparently not everyone agreed. Our two other suspects will meet us at the station."

Looking into green eyes he saw lingering traces of something. Fear? Pain maybe? What ever it was it made his stomach twist but for now, it seemed they'd be okay.

"Then let's get back and go through this." JJ climbed into the car and was achingly silent the rest of the way.

* * *

When they, JJ, rooted through the trash the murder weapon was found and sent for more test while Alex worked on the foot print.

Jones made them stop in the break room and the hot chocolate forced into his hand helped force away some of the lingering emotions before they headed to interrogation.

Trish Colletti was a heavy set girl who's best feature was the long curls of silken black falling over her shoulders.

"Trish, I'm Detective Inspector Jones this is my partner Detective Sargeant Jensen." The elder took the seat opposite the girl, who didn't seem as shaken as she should be as the younger leant back against the wall, this was their killer he thought.

"I understand you found the body?"

"I still can't shake that image out of my head...she looked like a pig." Nice up until that point, in shock she'd be more hollow, horrified she wouldn't be that collected.

"I'm sorry you had to see that. Were you friends with Jennifer?"

The girl snorted with to much disdain, strike two.

"No, she was to posh for me, though she was always flirting with boys, one probably finally got sick of her."

As they let her go they turned to look at each other, knowing they were letting their killer go.

Turning into the next room they talked to the thin and sickly look but handsome boy Raphael Soza.

The only useful thing they learned was that the boy came from Cooperville, the resident shanty town of Grimsborough.

* * *

Scenes flashed before his eyes, another shanty town, one filled with bodies and blood.

"JJ?"

"I'm okay, that warehouse just dragged up a lot of memories."

"Jones! Long time no see. Who's the new recruit?" A scruffy man with one tooth came up to them.

"Sam this my partner Sargeant Jensen. JJ this is One-Tooth-Sam the de facto mayor of Cooperville and an old friend."

"Yeah though I'd wish you'd stop by some time other than when things get bad." He then pointed them in the direction of Raphael's spot.

With a gloved hand JJ picked up a lacey pair of pink panties that definitely didn't belong there, well that was something, especially with the little J on them.

* * *

It took nothing for them to get DNA sent off to the lab.

As they started on the beginnings of their reports Alex texted letting them know that the killers feet measured size ten before they were called to the morgue.

"Hello, I'll get to business." Nathan looked sick which said it all. "She was hit over the head with something but she was still alive when she was killed." The red-head flinched harshly. "That's not all, her heart's missing and there are burn marks on her breast, I'd say your killer is a smoker with black hair, they left some in the wounds."

The detectives nodded and finished up for the night before leaving.

As JJ was locking up a knock sounded on the door, opening it to find a certain blue eyed brunette wearing a long sleeved green v-neck.

"I thought you might like company."

The red-head didn't say a word, merely gripped the others arm and pulled him over the threshold, once again locking the door.

David followed his partner up the stair and into the dim white room with dark wooden panels and watched as he climbed into bed. The only way he could think to describe the other was broken.

He stripped to his underwear and climbed in, his hand drifting up to brush along the horizontal scars upon the younger's ribs before it came to rest just bellow them.

Looking into green eyes he watched the ghost fade, the tormenting echoes drifting away before those beautiful eyes closed and they both let themselves fall asleep.

* * *

JJ snapped to alert in a second, able to recognize the sound of his phone, he easily leaned back and answered.

"Jensen."

"Morning JJ."

"Grace what can I do for you?" He smiled as he looked across at Jones who was sound asleep, his hand still resting on the others side.

"I got DNA results on those panties and it matches Jennifer and Raphael Sosa."

JJ shot up in place, Jones grunting as his hand dropped.

"Grace you're an angel, thank you, I'll get on it and grab Jones. See you later." He hung up while blue eyes blinked at him blearily.

"Ass in gear mate, we've got work to do." The soldier easily changed before David could even bring himself to sit up and was strapping one of numerous weapons to his person when he did.

"Bathrooms across the hall, you've got fifteen minutes, we just got a lead." That kicked him into gear.

JJ walked down the stairs and paced until his partner arrived and they both took their respective cars, heading for Cooperville.

"Sam, can we talk with you?"

"Sure thing Jensen what's up?"

"We have evidence that Raphael Soza was having a relationship with our victim." The two detectives watched as shock covered the old man's face.

"No I don't think so. Now you can't be thinking that Raphael did this he's a sweet kid." Sam shook his head as they passed him to their suspect.

Not as a surprise the boy didn't give them anything but neither thought they were looking at their killer, a liar maybe but not a killer.

Just before they left however JJ spotted something, a bloodied rag and bagged it on a whim for Grace.

* * *

"Sargeant Jensen, Officer Ramirez." A portly man with a well groom moustache stood in the standard officer's uniform. "The victim's mother Vanessa Carter is ready to speak and the victim's backpack was discovered not far from the scene, it's in the lab now. Oh and you're needed in court in three hours for Dennis Brown's trial."

"That was fast, thanks Ramirez."

The slunk upstairs and discovered the vics phone among everything and sent it to Alex before setting off to see the Victim's mother.

Vanessa Carter was reasonably distraught.

"I c-can't belie... believe my baby's dead! I told her! I t-told her not to go near that hobo camp! Deviants, murderers, the lot of them! She was seeing a boy in that camp! Oh, she wouldn't admit it, but I knew! I knew! And now she's dead!"

"We're sorry Mrs Carter, truly, but we'll get to the bottom of this." Earnest blue eyes helped relax the distraught woman.

"Ma'am, would it be okay if I took a quick look around?"

"Of course, anything you need just find who did this to my baby." The mother moved away, out the back doors while Jones tried to stop his eyes watering from the cigarette smoke.

A quick look and he found some torn up pages and something odd in a grocery bag, he quickly picked it up and placed it in an evidence cooler and the detectives took there leave.

JJ easily pieced the pages of the diary together.

"Ouch, Raphael was definitely lying and it seems that Jennifer really hated the Collettis, alas, it seems we need to speak with Trish and Raphael again." David snorted as they drove back to the station, handing in the diary for evidence and the cooler went to Grace who went white and green when she saw the heart within.

They were collared by Alex just before they left.

"Well I got pretty much nothing from the phone but...'I'm not scared of you! I'm going to tell. You'll pay for what you did!' Sent to Mr Colletti."

"Well, well, three for three, let's start with Soza."

* * *

The boy was a smoker and the right shoe size.

Colletti senior wasn't a smoker and there was nothing to charge him with but then came Trish.

They listened to her scream and shout before 'Wrong Side of Heaven' started blare from the red-head's pocket.

Walking away he answered it.

"Jensen."

"I finished processing." Grace sounded across the line. "The killer cut themselves on that rag, it's the victim's blood plus some who's type O positive, and you were right with the heart as well. It's Jennifer's with yellow cotton fibres attached."

"Thanks Grace, you've just given us our killer."

He turned around, pulling cuffs from his pocket and slapping them on Trish's wrists as he gave reason for arrest and Miranda rights.

All in time to attend the trial.

* * *

The detectives sat in a bar, sipping beers and enjoying a little quiet.

"Hey Jones, thanks for last, I, I needed it."

"It's David." He gave the younger man a soft smile. "And what are friends for."

They chinked their bottles together, smiles on their lips.


	4. Case 4: The Dockyard Killer

**A/N: Please review so I know people are actually enjoying this. :)**

Case 4: The Dockyard Killer

An early morning call had him down on the docks at five just as the sun rose. He took a few moments to finish his sandwich and enjoy the beauty of the sunrise before David called him over.

"From the victim's ID he's Dan Broke collected from his wallet, empty though I'm not sure what else we can get from here."

"How about that?" He guestured to by the edge of the storage container where something was broken into pieces that were carefully picked up. "That cigarettes not been hit by the elements either so it's recent."

"I already talked to the Bardge driver James Smith who called it in, nothing of note there."

Back at the station JJ but the shards back together to find a badge.

"A skull badge, really, are we in the 80's?" David snorted.

"Nothing wrong with a skull badge, if only it weren't so cartoonish." The younger lamented quietly before they cracked up laughing.

"Lets have the techs look at it further, it had to there for a reason." JJ nodded his head and handed it off before skimming through the vic's wallet and finding his address.

"I know that address, we're forever breaking up fights at Caribou Corner, not to mention the ODs a, let's go."

* * *

Jones drove them straight to the right building and the first flat within it.

The woman who answered was a, large brunette done up fully in make up, curlers still in and wrapped in a bright pink dressing gown, maybe a contender for the ugly sisters.

"Gloria, my favourite superintendent. Meet my new partner Sargeant Jensen, we have a question or two."

"Nice to meet you honey." Her voice matched her appearance. David held up a photo of the vic. "Oh him, yeah I know him, girlfriend lives on the third floor. He in trouble?"

"No he's dead." That southern drawl made the woman look at him hungrily, not to mention the perfect body. "Would you mind telling us about this girlfriend?"

"Sally Stone, apartment 315. And I'll be here If you... need to interrogate me."

They took the stairs, gagging once out of ear and eye shot.

Knocking on another dilapidated door they were met by a meek red headed girl.

"Sally Stone, may we come in?" She stepped asides, shaking a little at the sigh of the armed officers.

"We were hoping to talk to you about Dan Broke?" Jones continued.

"I don't know any Dan."

"Then what's this?" The Louisiana drawl stopped her in her tracks as the tallest in the room fished a bracelet out of a bag, the word Dan right there.

"Okay so he was my boyfriend, but I ain't seen him in days and I don't know who killed him!"

"When did we say he was dead?" Jones frowned, tilting his head to the side like a cute little puppy.

"We didn't." He was examining a pair of shoes that appeared to be flecked with blood.

"Why else would you be here? Cops only pay attention to people like us when we're DEAD!" The little girl was slowly paling.

"Well then you won't mind if I borrow these, just to make sure you're telling the truth." JJ held up the shoes and the meek girl nodded, curling into herself.

* * *

They quickly turned in the shoes to Grace who was more than happy to look before they went up to Alex.

"Hello our lovely little geek, what have you got for us?" The brunette wrinkled his nose but accepted the teasing good naturedly.

"Finger prints, one lot on the badge that match the victim, only on the under side and one on the cigarette that matches James Smith."

"So our killer was wearing that badge and it got ripped off, well we have a dock worker to go talk to, thanks Alex."

* * *

"Ah Mr Smith, how are we today?" Southern charm in full force.

"Fine thanks, what's up?" He looked at the detective wearily but faltered slightly at the charm.

"Nothing really, however we did happen to find a cigarette with your finger prints on it, thought there might be something you left out."

"Well, well. I had a smoke while I was waiting. I found this." The guy handed over a small packet with worn writing upon it.

"Much obliged." They walked away.

"Great, I can't make it out, I'll check it at the lab." JJ sighed while David just looked at him.

"Does charming people like that always work?"

"Mostly." He gave a sharp grin that made his partner shiver.

* * *

Even once they had put together the message they still didn't have a clue and it lead them back to Caribou Corner.

A smug little prick in a wannabe hard guy jacket smirked at them, Bart Williams was the police's resident informant and a cowardly little rat to boot.

JJ paused at the beginning of Bart's Alley and picked a wallet up flicking through and smirking at what he found.

"Bart, what do you know about this?" Jones showed the little prat the code and his smirk widened.

"Oh, that's Bulldog's handle! He mostly deals in Oakville alley, behind Kempe's Barbershop."

"And what's with the badges?" The blue eyed detective pointed at the identical skull badge on the red jacket.

"Oh that, everyone wears them, it's the latest fad, you really don't. HEY! That's my wallet!"

"Really?" JJ hummed, flicking through it. "Then can you explain why you have a photo of a member of the Vipers? A known gang."

"Nothing to do with you!" Bart sneered. "Give it back!"

"But it's evidence, a potential link to a violent criminal." Jones was the one smirking now.

"Or you could just tell us who he is." Southern charm as sarcasm.

"Fine. The guy on the picture is Salvador Cordero, the Vipers' new leader."

"Pleasure." The red head handed it over and they turned away, the little blitter fuming in place.

* * *

They drove the few blocks to Oakville for JJ's phone to go off.

"Hi JJ."

"Nathan, I take it you've just finished our autopsy."

"What else?" He heard the pleasant smile in the elder man's voice. "The killer was left handed and probably used a pocket knife or something similar, also the victim had hairs and skin under his nails, your looking for a fellow red-head."

"Thanks Nathan." He hung up, leaning over to whisper it in David's ear, the brunette shivering.

"Bulldog?" A man ever so slightly broader and taller than JJ scowled at them. "Perfect, Dan Brown was killed earlier today with a piece of paper that leads back to you as his drug dealer."

"What? I'm not a dealer. Do you see drugs on me? What kind of moron do you think I am?"

"I won't answer that." Sass in a Louisiana accent worked far to well. "Now, we'll be taking a look at your _office_."

The smaller red-head easily slid past into the alley, Jones standing back, hand ready to go for his gun.

One eye was glued to Bulldog while the other tracked his partner as he pulled something from a dumpster before taking a swab from a poster.

"I'm done, let's get back."

* * *

It didn't take long for Grace to match the blood to the victim and they managed identify the killer, no-one was surprised when it was Bulldog or that he took a swing at JJ, only getting his arm twisting behind his back.

The moron gave a full confession straight off the bat.

One murder in twelve hours, not bad, King was pleased at least and happy to know about the new leader of the Vipers.


	5. Case 5: A Russian Case

Case 5: A Russian Case

So far in the day all that had taken up JJ's time had been the trial for Trish Colletti so he'd spent most of it at the gym while he had the chance before being called to a case.

He got there just as David did, and Chief King.

"As you may have guessed we have a major situation on our hands. Anton "White Bear" Levin, the Russian mafia's head, was killed here in his restaurant. We need this solved quickly otherwise we'll be dealing with a lot of angry Russians, keep me informed and try not to rattle to many cages." His stern look passed over both of them.

"Yes Sir." The soldier had to stop himself from saluting and watched as the Chief walked away, sliding smoothly into a sleek Jaguar.

Walking into the high class restaurant and both paused in their tracks looking at the splatters of blood and the mangled corpse.

"Well, someone had a temper." David snorted at his partner and began looking around, picking up a smashed phone and working on unlocking it.

"Agreed, though it could be a robbery, the registers empty." The red-head hummed absently as he collected several things.

A bloodied napkin, a ledger that rested not far from the body and may or may not be important.

"Well I'm sure Nathan's going to have fun, let's go."

* * *

They dropped everything off at the lab before turning to the next of kin.

"Mikhail Levin." The blond sneered at them. "We're sorry to inform you that your father was murdered earlier today."

The Russian man gave a harsh bark of laughter. "What?! AH! Good riddance! This SVOLOCHE sure didn't see that coming!" He was positively gleeful.

"Not a good relationship then?" JJ asked sardonicly.

"The old man never thought me worth anything, bet he wishes he'd kept me close now." He snorted, face distorted with bitter happiness. "You better hope you find who did this first. I may have hated the bastard but he was blood and death must be avenged."

He just slink away in the apartment.

"Hell, what happened to blood is thicker then water?"

"The blood of the covenant is thicker then the water of the womb." The brunette looked over as the red-head was piecing something together. "Meaning the blood spilt on the battle fields or used to form the pact of the covenant will always be stronger then mere birth."

"You believe that?" He flipped over a card with a worn number, bagging it.

"Yeah I do, I love my family but because of the life I've had with them, but I also love the guys I served with and that's because of what we went through." He shrugged. "What about you, any family?"

"No, I was an only child as we're both my parents, lost them a few years back in a car accident when I was twenty three, had a wife, Charlotte, she couldn't cope with the worry. You?"

"Two sister, three brothers, Dad, bitch who I use to call Mom and my Nana. I think Mikhail has a girlfriend." That threw David off before he looked at the constructed carton. A pregnancy test.

"That would be me, Eva Coleman." They turned around to see a dark skinned woman with flowing black hair.

"Miss Coleman, Detectives Jensen and Jones, we're investigating the murder of Anton Levin."

"Anton." The came out faintly as she sank into a near by seat.

"You've meet him then?" JJ crouched in front of her, creating a barrier to where Mikhail might be, he didn't like the look of the scratches on her neck.

"Um, Once, he was kind, a nice man but him and Mikhail aren't close."

"Well anything else, let me know." He handed over his card and she gripped it like a life line.

They left in JJ's car as always.

"So your family?"

"Ha, ha. Well Rixton's the oldest, she's black ops, past that I haven't a clue but she's the Alpha of the family, you do what she says when she says it." Jones looked vaguely frightened. "But she's always there for you if you need her."

"Nick and Eli are the twins after me, smart, charming, they could charm the gods themselves. They're soulmates really, two halves making a whole, own a bar in the quarter." A found smile decorated his handsome features.

"Liza is the second youngest, more of a girly girl, likes make up, boys, wearing and shopping for pretty dresses, that sort of thing but will still toss around a football (American Football for fellow Brits), owns her own gallery."

"Brandon is the youngest, sweetest thing you'll ever meet, he's in college at the minute studying to be a doctor. Nana is a mixture of him and Rixton. Has Bran's sweetness but you always do as she says, she could lead an army with a smile."

The red-head chuckled and it took all of the brunettes effort to focus on the road.

"My Dad, Tyler, is great, just like Rix but not as intimidating, most of the time. Marcia." He snarled the name. "Is a bitch who only married our Dad for money." He shook his head to clear the dark haze. "But overall I have great family, if slightly violent." He laughed as he finished and Jones snorted.

* * *

"Guys, I got something off that phone." Alex had emerged from his lab. "Look at this."

"Wait, is that Marconi? And who's he talking to?" Jones was leaning on the back of Jensen's chair, the hot breath against the younger's neck making him shudder.

"No idea, I couldn't find him in the database. Guess you'll just have to ask Marconi."

"Thanks Alex." JJ smiled, a flush of spreading across his cheeks. "Lets get going, I've been wondering about this guy."

Jones looked at him in worry as he sped away, not realising what he'd done.

* * *

"Marconi." A pudgie guy at JJ's height struted over like something out of Saturday Night Fever.

"Jones, my favourite dim wit, and who's this?" He looked at JJ wearily.

"His boyfriend." Marconi went stark white, eyes wide in fear while Jones made sure he didn't choke on air. "Detective Jensen, what was your relationship with Anton Levin?"

"I admired his work, nothing more." He said stiffly, eyes still lingering with fear.

"And this photo from Anton Levin's phone, would you be willing to tell us about it?"

"I don't know, don't remember, is that all?" Oh how he loved scaring arrogant jerks.

"For now, thanks for your time." He pulled David away, resting a hand against the small of his back.

"That was genius."

"Thank you."

* * *

"So we're waiting on the handkerchief, body and the ledger, we have no other leads or evidence." Jones huffed, he hated waiting like this.

"It's ten at night Doll, we can wait or better yet go to bed, and in the morning we can go intimidate our favourite little snitch."

Jones snorted before looking at him with a bright smile.

"How about a beer?"

"Only if it's at my place, I can't guarantee that I'll stay awake." As if to prove his point he yawned widely behind his hand.

"Fair enough."

* * *

The two detectives lounged around, David looking at a photo on the mantle while JJ snuggled into the couch.

"Is this your family?" The image was of many red-head's, blonds and brunettes around an intricate wooden table in a large sun room.

"Yeah, Rix is on the far left with Bran on her lap." Rixton reminded him of a wolf, brown hair thrown up with warm brown eyes and an inviting smile but something innately deadly lurking beneath. Brandon, maybe eight, was a sweet cub curled in her lap, looking much like a younger, male version of his sister.

"Then me, Dad is stood behind me." The man leaning on the teens chair was almost identical to JJ now only Tyler had the warm brown eyes of his daughter. "Marcia is next to him."

The blond women was beautiful but cold, an ice queen and he instantly disliked her as she held herself stiffly, above the others.

"Nana is sat just next to her." The women looked like her daughter Marica only as open and warm as the rest of the family with greying, chocolate brown locks in an elegant bun.

"Liza." She wore a beautiful dress that twisted around her developing frame, with soft blond curls and the warm green eyes of her grandmother.

"Then of course Elie and Nick." One was a well built, dark brunette, more so than the rest of the family with warm brown eyes, in his lap sat a dirty blond, who's features leaned more towards their mother, including his eyes, their legs tangled together as they stretched towards the table.

Looking at the photo he couldn't help but be shocked and awed by how alike they looked and how happy, the only one who didn't fit that picture was Marcia and to the untrained eye she'd have slipped in perfectly.

In the time David stood there his partner had fallen asleep and he chuckled, throwing a blanket over him, gently brushing stray strands of silken red from skin before checking the locks and letting himself out.

* * *

For the first stop of the morning they swung by to see their little rat and while it sent them sewer diving they at least got good results out of it.

The victim's wallet, a golden watch, gold chain and the jackpot, a meat tenderizer.

The moment they got to the station they hit the showers with lemon shower gel, scrubbing until their skin was pink to get the smell out. Silently they dumped their jeans and t-shirts in the chem waste.

"Stop!" They froze at the entrance to Grace's lab. "Did you use lemons?" They nodded. "Good boys. In you come."

They laughed and walked towards her.

"Well, the napkin was covered in your victim's blood and hand sanitizer, the killer obviously wiped their hands." That didn't really rule anyone out but okay.

"And I found hairs in the golden watch and after a quick look under the microscope can safely say they are from an African-American woman. There was invoice in Anotn's wallet, I sent it to Alex, but it was covered in hand sanitizer."

"Thanks Grace."

They went up the stairs to the next floor.

"Hey guys, I looked through that ledger and an invoice that was taken from the dead guy's wallet." Alex didn't even turn around. "The invoice is signed by one Dimitri Balanchine, and the invoice was for Marconi's club the Blue Flamingo."

A look of cold victory spread over Jones face.

"Hold you're horses, this isn't Marconi's murder, I'm betting on a Levin. What about the ledger?"

David deflated before turning to Alex.

"Well it gave me a few headaches but I managed to crack the code. It's a list of all the orders and deliveries that the restaurant has made but a few areas were forged to cover up irregular activity, in Dimitri Balanchine's handwriting."

"And the card?"

Alex developed a devilish smile.

"Bart Williams."

The detectives turned to each other, grins turning dark as they planned that little visit.

"Thanks Sugar." And the they went to their last stop, the morgue.

"Nathan, what have you got for us?"

"Not much." He sighed over another body (through his mask). "The Victim was hit with that meat tenderizer 36 times but anything useful got taken in that drain. From it all I can tell you that the killer is six foot tall and that Anton Levin was a fighter, the killer will have scratches. I can't tell you more then that."

"Understood, thanks." Even if the information hadn't helped much.

Just as they were leaving a thought occured to the younger detective.

"Hey Ramirez! Were there any complaints near the Levin's restaurant last night?"

"Yes, someone called to complaints about a fight." He told them excitedly.

"And you're only telling us this now?" Jones crossed his arms, hips tilted to the side and JJ cast him an appreciative look while Ramizer blushed.

"It was an old woman yelling about a commies invasion! And you told me not to bother you with crazy people stuff."

"Find the recording and send it to Alex ASAP." The officer bobbed his head as they left and drove to the dingy alley where Bart leaned against the wall looking far to smug.

"Bart care to explain why you didn't let us know Mikhail Levin was your _client_?" Jones smiled darkly, sending shivers down the snitches spine who stepped back, bumping into solid muscle, spinning to see the solider.

"Come on!" He trembled. "Mikhail's one of my best clients."

"Spill Bart, or you may find out what they do in Guantanamo bay." The little coward nearly pissed himself.

"Ok, ok! Mikhail called me the other day, he was freaking out about his girlfriend's affair and needed a fix to relax."

"And there's our motive." JJ mumbled, gripped Bart's shoulder, shaking it roughly as they departed.

"So daddy was having an affair with Mikhail' s girlfriend."

"Hum." JJ pursed his lips. "You know what let's wait on that recording."

The brunette paused, tipping head to the side in a cute puppyish way.

"Okay JJ, I trust you." And that shouldn't make his heart swell but he'd be a damned lair if he said it didn't.

* * *

They started on their reports until Alex came running down the stair excitedly only to drag them up and play an isolated recording of two, dim, angry voice in Russian.

"You bastard. It wasn't enough to disown me you ducked my girlfriend.

I did more than that, unlike you some of us know how to treat a woman."

JJ translated and then came the sounds of the fight.

All it took was a quick trip and they had Makhail and a full confession.

Later that night two little words appeared on the red-head's phone from an unknown number.

 _Thank you_

"You're welcome Eva."


	6. Case 6: Good Cop, Dead Cop

Case 6: Good Cop, Dead Cop

When both detectives arrived they felt dread curl in their stomachs, today would be a bad one and given their profession that was saying a lot.

"Jensen, Jones, in here." Swapping a look they walked into the Chief's office, not even noticing that their shoulders brushed as they stood together.

"I have terrible news. Detective Ed Dunkin was just found dead in the Queen Street subway station." King's usually stern face was lined with grief.

David stuttered in shock while JJ looked resigned, it wasn't the first time he'd lost one of his own, most of them a lot closer to his heart.

"You two have proven to be an effective partner ship and quick with your cases, I hope it's the same with this one. If there is a cop killer out there I want them caught as soon as possible, now get going."

They were just through the door when the elder man called out to them.

"And detectives. Be careful."

* * *

The subway was as rundown as the rest of the city, the stark difference of this was the dead cop sprawled across the concrete.

"I hate this." David muttered.

"Never gets easier trust me." JJ sighed and pulled the trash out, knowing something would be there while his partner found a pair of betting tickets on the seats.

"Lets get this back, and get him to Nathan." The coroners present nodded at him. "We should talk to Ed's partner when we get back."

"Harry Landry, you guys haven't met yet, they work homicide as well." JJ nodded but he felt dread curl in his stomach again, he knew what his instincts were telling him and he prayed he was wrong.

* * *

The moment they got back JJ sifted through the trash and found a Police USB and gave it to Jones to take to Alex while he dusted the ticket for prints. Once he lifted it he pulled up the right file and gave it to Grace to compare.

"Great work JJ it's a match." She smile but stop when he swore and then he flipped over the finger print card and showed her who's finger prints she was looking at.

"That betting ticket was Ed's and I don't think it was anything good, the tickets for a dog fight."

Grace grimaced in disbelief but didn't say anything and David showed up at JJ's side looking grim from the news.

"Look I could be wrong, let's go talk with Landry."

David lead him to Landry.

The blond was taller than him with a nice shined over his left eye.

"Hey Harry." The officer gave Jones a sad smile. "Do you know who Ed was meeting up with last night?"

"No, I don't know who Ed met up with last night. If I did, I'd be arresting their ass right now!" He let out a few harsh breathes to calm himslf. "Look, Ed could be really private, go off on his own. Heck, maybe he was on a case and didn't tell me!" He let his head fall into his hands and the two detectives mutually agreed to leave him be and go look at Ed's desk.

JJ was easily peacing a torn up arrest form while Jones broke in to the desk side draw and found a cigarette packet.

"Got the arrest slip, it's for some guy named Zeus." JJ shrugged his shoulders and looked up as Jones tipped a note out of the packet.

"He's a pimp, though he calls then his 'callgirls'. Shit." That made the red-head look at him in shock. "This says 'Warehouse 10, 4pm'. That's how dog fights are passed, some scumbag called Angel Martinez."

"Right now I hate my instincts." JJ sighed and picked up a number, running it up to Alex to find who it belonged to.

"While you're here I got something off that flash drive, it didn't like being in the trash but I found the police records for an Angel Martinez." The detective let out a heavy sigh.

"Thanks Alex, call me when you find out who the number belongs to."

"Will do."

"Sargeant Jensen. I um, a prostitute, um hum. Called in and said she had information on the crime, she also said she saw a gun tossed into the river at dock fifteen."

"I bet it's Ginger, let's go grab the scuba gear."

* * *

JJ hated underwater recovery, though at least around here the water was clear and you didn't have to worry about gators. They'd found the gun and a submerged camera before coming out and getting changed into their clothes.

On the dock though was a beautiful woman in a red dress who reminded him strikingly of Marylin Monroe.

"JJ I don't think you've met Ginger? She's an old friend, always ready to help."

The blond held out her and and he took it, placing a kiss to the back.

"A pleasure to meet you Ma'am."

"A southern gentleman, I'm impressed. And you bet I am, gorgeous! A soon as I heard gunshots in the subway yesterday, I knew to keep my eyes peeled. Some guy came running out a second later, straight for the river. I only had time to notice his eyes; y'know I have a weak spot for blue eyes."

"I know what you mean. Thanks for the help Ginger, that's our first major clue." The red-head smiled and they both enjoyed watching David flush that perfect dusty red over his cheek bones.

"Thanks Ginger, we should be going but if you need anything you know we'll help." She waved them off with a perfect smile.

They had the other officers take the evidence back and JJ told them to check the gun against Ed's to their surprise.

Their next stop lead them to Angel Martinez who told them that Ed had been one of his best customers, didn't miss a fight in the scumbags words.

Then Alex called to say that the number was for one of Zues call girls and Ed's book maker was Freddie Whitmore.

At Zeus they learnt what they suspected, that their deceased officer truly was bent, sleeping with callgirls in exchange for keeping Zeus out of jail and Freddie Whitmore just proved that further, they wanted to be sick.

"Hey Nathan."

"I hate having colleagues on this table, you two better be careful." The ME heaved a heavy sigh. "From what I can tell from the angle Detective Dunkin was kneeling when he was shot and the killer was six three and I'll say now he'll have one hell of bruise somewhere given the fight that must of happened first."

JJ felt his inside go numb and Jones looked as pale as he must have, shit this wasn't good.

Neither cop spoke but somehow they both ended up in front of the Chief's office.

Knocking and being allowed to enter they collapsed into the chairs in front of the man's desk, exhaustion lining their bodies to the point Samuel let it go.

"We think we know who the murderer is." Jones stated. "They are six three, have a large bruise, blue eyes and are male."

"We have two suspects that fit that description, one is Angel Martinez but from his words and those of two other and the evidence we've collected it seems that Dunkin was a dirty cop." The red-head winced as he said it and King looked at them with pure disbelief.

"No, not possible, he was good man, a good cop."

"Who slept with call girls, bet on and attended dog fights and even tore up an arrest form." Each word pained the inspector and the soldier reached over and took his hand, giving it a firm squeeze before letting go.

"The other suspects the problem, and my gut tells me it's him." Jones nodded his agreement. "It's Landry sir, he fits perfectly and that black eye's fresh." Pale eyes flickered between them before he slumped dejectedly in place.

Samuel stood and pulled out a bottle of scotch from behind a few book and some glasses, pouring a small measure for each of them.

"What are we waiting on?" He took a slow sip of the drink as did David while JJ took a well season gulp.

"The gun which I'm sure is Dunkin's as he didn't have his at the scene and the security footage from the camera." He took another gulp.

"It'll make or break this." The brunette slumped and they all waited quietly until a knock came on the door and Alex stepped in.

"We confirmed that the gun is the murder weapon and it belongs to Officer Dunkin and from the security footage you found I can tell you the killer is blond."

"Thank you Mister Turner, would you please get Detective Landry here?" The young man looked confused but nodded.

JJ moved, glass in hand to stand beside the door while Jones moved to the window, looking out, he couldn't do this but he had to know.

"You wanted to see me sir."

"Take a seat Landry." He did as told and Samuel leaned forward on his desk. "You can make this easier on all of us Landry, speak now because you won't get another chance."

And Harry crumpled, head in his hands as he cried.

"I didn't mean to, I was just trying to stop him throwing his career away. He was my best friend but the stuff he was doing, cheating, gambling and messing with crooks. I tried stop him before but he wouldn't listen so I told him I'd turn him in, next thing I know we're fighting, then he has his gun pointed at me and then...then."

The man sobbed whipping furiously at his eyes.

"I was going turn myself in but I couldn't, it was to much, I wasn't strong enough."

They waited for the sobs to slow before JJ cuffed him, reading the man his rights because he knew the others couldn't do it.

* * *

The whole department was sombre when Ramirez brought in a raving Angel Martinez

"I lost my dog on those bloody tracks, and would have got it if not for this dumb idiot."

"Hey, leave Ramirez be. We'll look while you cool in holding." He was cut off by the brunette detective and they set off and the New Orleans native found the black, shivering little pup curled up in a tiny alcove just off the tracks and managed to coax it out, wrapping it in his jacket, the pup seeking his warmth.

"Weather this pup is his or not it's been abused, I'm keeping him." David wasn't even going to argue and had to smile as the sweet southerner cooed to the animal in his arms.

Back at the station he watched as JJ already started training the dog and soon had it sitting and waiting, rolling over and responding to it's name, Dorian, within an hour or so with a little TLC and some dog biscuits they'd picked up.

"Well it belongs to Martinez." Alex told them. "Who will be getting a nice big fine and animal well fair have a warrant to check his place."

"What is he? I'm guessing something like a pit bull, maybe a bull terrier?"

"Close, very close. Staffordshire Bull Terrier." Alex announced. "And the paper work for him to be yours is already going through."

"Thank Alex." The red-head spent a few more hours up there training his pup and had it heeling, laying and staying by then and the toilet training was working well to.

With that sorted they finished their reports and went home for the day.


	7. Case 7: Death by Crucifixion

Case 7: Death by Crucifixion

It had been three days since the case with Ed, putting one of their own behind bars had been hard on everyone.

JJ had been distracting himself with training Dorian who was probably the best trained puppy in Grimsborough while David watched him.

The young man honestly couldn't believe he'd only been working for the PD, with David, for eleven days, it felt like months instead.

They were back in work after two days off and Dorian walked at his master's heels as they entered the building to instantly be called into the Chief's office.

When he stopped so did his pup, sitting at his feet and the red-head bent down to fuss over him a little, giving him a treat.

"Tell me you two, have you heard of Gordon Michelli?" King said directly.

"Isn't he the director of the Red Company construction corporation? I HATE those guys, they're only intrested in profit!" JJ smiled at his partner, loving him being so passionate about something.

"Spare me your personal feelings Jones, he was found dead on the Gooseberry Lane construction site this morning, you know your job."

They nodded and exited walking to the garage, the southern leading them to a black SUV.

He unlocked it and placed Dorian in a large cage in the trunk before tossing the keys to Jones who climbed in.

"I like the Impala more."

"But this is more practical, besides I can hardly keep Dorian in that."

* * *

"Wow!" JJ let out a long, low whistle as his partner said. "Please tell me crucifixion isn't coming back into fashion."

The younger snorted even though he shouldn't.

"I hope not. Damn what a way to go." He chuckled, 'army' humour falling into place. "Come on let's get to work."

"You know, I've had a religious killer, seems like a contradiction." David mused as he collected a nail gun, as well as a bloody plank.

"Not really, the sacking of Rome, the Crusades not to mention the inquisition. The bible is also hypocrisy back to front, giving a long list of things that someone should be put to death for yet one of the commandments is 'Thou Shalt Not Kill'."

He was piecing together a torn up card.

"I've got a business card for one Dr Lawrence Bishop, a psychologist, well we know who to speak with."

David chuckled at his partner.

"I guess we do."

They saw that the body was on its way and set off.

* * *

The little Staffordshire Bull Terrier came with them, behaving perfectly once again as they were greeted by the aged Doctor who somehow looked both smart and scruffy and gave off a none to comforting air, in their opinion at least.

"Dr Bishop. Detective Sargeant Jensen, and this is my partner Detective Inspector Jones."

"We are here to wake you a few questions about Gordon Michelli."

"Why?" The smooth voice was more comforting but still didn't make the feel like relaxing.

"He was found dead on the Gooseberry Lane construction sight this morning, with your torn up business card near by." JJ explained and grey eyebrows rose.

"In that case please take a seat."

They did so and the younger detective lifted Dorian to his lap and watched as the _go_ _od doctor_ analyse him.

"This is rather unfortunate, I meet him when I was recruited as a psychologist for his company." His eyes still watched the red head who was focusing more on his dog then the man, or so it would seem.

"Do you know anyone in the company who may have wished him harm? Any of his workers he didn't get along with?" David asks as JJ stopped his fusing and turned towards the other detective, and the elder realised what he was doing and fought off the flush that wanted to appear as the green-eyed gaze crawled over his skin.

"Two names jump to mind. Ed Miller, the union representative, has developed some kind of persecution complex towards his employer. And Frank Janovski, the project manager, drinks whiskey all day long; alcohol makes him remarkably violent. Michelli was about to fire him."

As he said this his tone slowly got angrier as JJ turned more and more to his partner.

"Well, thank you Doctor Bishop, you've been a big help." Jones smiled and stood, JJ following a few seconds later, Dorian in his arms.

"My pleasure and detectives, if you should need any psychological help, feel free see me." The pointed look to the red-head couldn't have been missed by a blind man before they walked out, the pup being set down.

"Just because he's homophobic it doesn't make him guilty."

Green eyes smiled at him with a humour.

"But it might make him religious." Blue eyes lit up with a glimmer.

"You are a genius."

* * *

Back at the construction site they spoke with both aforementioned men and learned of the site being vandalized as well as the fact it use to be a church, furthering the religious connection.

"If they did put a complaint in Ramirez will know, let's check back at the station."

And of course he wasn't there, JJ broke into the side draw of his desk and they searched through the mess to find the complaint and JJ started organising the damn thing, far quicker then the other officers present could believe.

"Well look who's here. Ramirez! Get your ass over here!"

Jones glared at the man.

"The Vandalism on Gooseberry Lane, speak."

"Well, I, I, caught the gypsies getting drunk and vandalizing the construction site! Their leader's Nikolay Woloch, I locked him up!"

"Don't mess that draw up again." The officer looked confused before looking in the draw, shocked.

The detectives walked down to the second floor where the interrogation rooms and holding cells were and found Nikolay.

"Mr Woloch, how would you like to get out of here?" Both David and Nikolay looked at him in shock.

The Gypsy's brown eyes looked at him with suspicion.

"And how would I do that?" The words were harsh.

"Don't give me that, I grew up surrounded by witches, Gypsys and more. Look at the very least you are guilty of trespassing." That made the other man pause before he reluctantly nodded. "Gordon Michelli was murdered on the Gooseberry Lane sight last night, you could have seen something?" JJ pointed out reasonably.

"I didn't but, me and the lads weren't the ones who were doing the damage, just drinking whiskey. It was that crazy lady who lives in the old parking lot on Calgary Avenue, you'll know her when you see her." He told them and the red-head could only find truth in it and by the look in blue his partner agreed.

"Okay, you and your boys can go but if you get caught there again don't expect any help." The detective waved the working officer over who nodded and set about leading the five men out.

* * *

The car park was typical of industrial, so not good but what was out of the ordinary was the bloody overalls that they found as JJ rummaged through a barrel finding blood spotted gloves.

Dorian was running within the lot, more than happy at being let out to roam for a little while.

They also realised what Nikolay had meant by crazy lady when a grey hair woman with a glass eye was raving about and decided that Dorian was a hellhound, sending him running to his owner.

"Ah Demons! Stay Away! In nomine Patris, et Filii, et Spiritus Sancti! Amen!"

It was JJ who spoke next, calmly pulling a necklace from beneath his shirt.

"Gloria Patri, et Filio, et Spiritui Sancto. Sicut erat in principio, et nunc, et semper, et in saecula saeculorum. Amen."

The woman stopped raving looking at the detective in shock, especially the rosary around his neck.

"Dorian is as much God's creature as you or I and we capture those who break his laws. A man named Gordon Michelli was murdered on Gooseberry Lane, what do you know about that?" He asked quietly as his pup stopped shaking.

"He was a heathen, he destroyed one of God's houses, that is all I know and the heathen will be punished." And that was all the crazy woman said before she tried skip away before they put her in the back of the SUV.

David paused, catching his partner's arm before he could get in the car.

"What was it you said, that prayer?"

"Glory be to the Father, and to the Son, and to the Holy Spirit. As it was in the beginning, is now, and will be forever. Amen." He smiled at the other man. "I'm Catholic, not devout by any means but I attend mass on Sundays when I can and always have my rosary." He shrugged before climbing in and David did the same.

* * *

Back at base they rummaged on the bomb sight that Ramirez called a desk and found the criminal record for their suspect, Linda Lovara.

While Jones read it JJ was organizing, the marines had drilled it into him.

"Ouch! An officer found her stone drunk, lashing herself in the middle of the street! And she smashed her bottle of whiskey on the head of the poor bastard!" The younger man winced. "Unsurprisingly, she was tried and put in an Institution. She ran away after her psychiatrist was banned on grounds of malpractice. And to top it all, she's addicted to Nervax."

"Shit. Nervax sends you mental if mixed with alcohol, enough to drive you into a psychiatric hospital." He shivered recalling that case.

"Great, the name of the doctor isn't here." Jones huffed but JJ just went on the computer and started hacking and after five minutes found the woman's file via digital. David leaned over his shoulder part of the inspector's firm, well toned chest pressed to the other's back. "Dr Bishop, would you look at that."

This time he felt the shiver that ran through his partner and felt a small smirk slid onto his lips, turning to the side, almost kissing the smooth column of the younger's throat before he pulled away, admiring the beautiful flush across his cheeks and they way his eyes glazed over.

Somehow JJ managed to hold himself together as he walked out to the car, putting Dorian in the back and waiting for the brunette.

The moment David arrived he was slammed into the car, rough lips claiming his and he got lost in it, clutching at broad shoulders and groaning in pleasure for the sound to be swallowed.

He whined in despair when the kiss was broken, groaning again when the plush lips travelled down his throat, a hot tongue burning a path over his pulse before sharp teeth nipped at the sensitive skin and he moaned with each harsh suck.

JJ pulled back, a smirk on his swollen lips, fixing his partner's tie and making sure they were in one piece. His eyes drank in the sight of David flushed and panting, eyes blown black and lush lips red, swollen and shiny.

He couldn't stop himself leaning in, firm bodies pressed together, lips a soft caress rather than rough demand for a few moments before leaning to nip at the brunette's ear.

"Careful who you play games with _Detective._ It may be more than you can handle." And with that red-head was gone, waiting for his dazed partner to pull himself together, wondering what he'd started.

* * *

On the drive to Bishop's they both paid more attention to how they moved like magnets, one shifted, so did the other. In less than two weeks they'd become perfectly attuned to each other.

They managed to shake it off as they spoke with the doctor who merely disregarded the talk of malpractice as a simple disagreement over whiskey on the job.

Rather then heading back to the station they went a little further out to a nice park on the edge of the financial centre.

Dorian was running around happily, playing fetch with a little girl while they ate lunch at a park bench.

They sat in comfortable silence for a while, completely relaxed and as they've been doing so far, going with the flow, neither denied the chemistry they had and neither were against it, they'd just see where it went.

Soon the red-head's phone went off but was playing Angel by Theory of a Deadman.

"Hello Grace, what's up Angel?"

"I've got some information for you of course." Jones leaned in to hear. "The overalls and gloves were covered in you victim's blood. I found Nervax in the pocket of the overalls and grey hair in the glove."

"And most of our suspects drink whiskey, great."

"Exactly, also there was blood on that wooden plank that didn't belong to the victim, I typed it AB+."

"Perfect, thank you." As he hung up David was already calling Ramirez to get his ass in gear and check the suspects blood types and weather or not they used Nervax.

JJ collected Dorian, letting the little girl say good bye before they were on their way to the station. Interviewing Linda Lovara was disturbing but confirmed that Bishop was religious before they went to see Nathan, they found the victim had been lashed and that the killer drank whiskey.

"Inspector Jones! I got the information!" Ramirez said excitedly as he popped up in front of them. "Ed Miller and Lawrence Bishop are both AB positive. According to the records Dr Bishop, Miss Lovara and Frank Janovski all take Nervax." He reported.

"Well I know who are killer is, shall we?" JJ asked with a smirk.

"We shall." And Jones lead the way, straight to the Doctor's office.

When he invited them in neither sat and it was the younger man who spoke.

"Tell me Doctor, what gives you the right to carry out God's judgement, to break a commandment, his word and murder a man in cold blood?"

The Doctor looked up, shocked and met cold green eyes.

"I have no idea what you mean."

"I mean lashing a man then pinning him to a cross. I mean leaving him to bleed to death on sacred ground." The last few words made the murderer wince.

"I did nothing but help him carry his cross. He wished to repent his greed and came to me for guidance." Bishop stated but the red-head did not waver.

"That's why we found your business card in shreds then. You forget something Bishop, a man can't nail himself to a cross, not without help, you killed him."

"That heathen deserved his fate." The Doctor stood suddenly, madness lingering in his eyes. "His greed was to great and he destroyed one of God's houses, a holy monument, he had to pay for his crimes." They watched the sick man rave and preach but the next few words stopped him cold.

"Thou shalt not kill." His voice was soft but it cut through the room like a knife. "Murder is a worse sin than greed will ever be and one day, when you are denied entry to heaven you will burn in the devil's house." Never once did his tone change and the elderly man went stark white before his eyes and face hardened.

"And I will see you there sodomite."

"Maybe you will but that is not for you to decide, nor any man, it never was."

Jones moved to cuff the man, reading him his rights before leading him away and into the back of the car.

* * *

Later that night found the young man in church, rosary in his fists, head lowered upon them as he prayed, not for forgiveness but that he be guided towards the right choice.

When a firm hand wrapped around his wrist and he looked up into perfect blue eyes, he thought he was and when he bowed his head again it was with a smile, this time praying in thanks.

* * *

 **A/N: I am not majorly religious myself and am Church of England, not Catholic so I'm sorry if I got something wrong or offended someone, because JJ's belief on religion is kind of a vent for my own.**


	8. Case 8: Beautiful No More

**A/N: I'm really sorry, this so bad but I really couldn't do anything else with it.**

Case 8: Beautiful No More

The two detectives were lounging at the younger's desk when the call came in. The whole department was betting on when they'd make it official after Alex had hacked the parking level's camera and sent everyone the footage of them making out.

The moment it came in King gave it to his best pair of detectives and sent them on their way, also having the added benefit of stopping people talking about them instead of working, that and getting Dorian to fetch things for them.

When they arrived at the restaurant and saw the body they both winced and JJ grabbed an umbrella so they could stay sheltered.

"Wonder how much evidence the rain washed away?" Jones sighed, pulling his jacket closer against the chill.

"Just hope." And he had to smile at his younger partner as his hand came up, brushing over his rosary under his black t-shirt.

While David spoke with a witness who was creepily happy about this, JJ looked around, finding a purse that most likely belonged to the victim and found a hammer that was hidden amounts some creates, covered in blood and luckily missed by the elements.

JJ opened the boot of the SUV, smiling at his sleeping pup before he started searching through the handbag.

"Well Mrs Holly was very informative and scarily enthusiastic. From what I could get out of her the victim was clutching a necklace that's not there anymore, and whoever did this was pale and no more than 120lbs." Jones stood behind his partner, one arm closely around his waist, looking easily over the tallers shoulder.

Finally he pulled out an ID and looked at it, a beautiful, stunning, blond women called Patricia Mills.

"I know her, that's Trixie Velvet, she works in Marconi's strip club." The detective realised what he'd said and blushed brightly, stammering for an excuse.

"Don't worry Doll, you ain't the first and you won't be the last. Besides, it gives us somewhere to start after we get the hammer to the lab and check this is our victim."

They went back to the station and got Patricia Mills' prints off her work card, confirming it was indeed her.

After that they left to the blue flamingo.

"Jones! How you doing?" A large black man who seemed a bit camp greeted the detective.

"Hey Biff. This my partner Sargeant Jensen." He gestured to the red head. "Um Biff, I'm sorry but we found Trixie dead this morning."

"What?" The sound seemed impossibly soft and JJ's heart went out to him. "But, but, she was just here yesterday."

"We'll find who did this, I've never failed to solve a case before and I'm not about to start now. Is there anything you can tell us?" JJ implored,, he knew the look on the man's face, it was that of losing family, something he knew so well.

"I don't get why anyone would do this, she was so sweet, like a sister to me." The red-head gripped the taller's shoulder.

"Is there anyone else we can talk to, someone who might have talked with Trixie last night?" Jones asked softly.

"Yeah, Alice, our barmaid, she was friends with Trixie."

They moved past him and were met by Marconi, the smug git.

"A Gentlemen. To what do I owe the pleasure."

"A dead dancer." The southern drawl stopped David's temper and Tony's wit in their tracks. "Patricia Mills also works under the name Trixie Velvet was found brutally murdered this morning."

Both detectives watched as shock and anger flitted over his features before he stood straight.

"You had better catch them before I do, feel free to look around." And he was gone, most likely back to his table.

It took JJ no time to find a torn letter and start piecing it together while Jones spoke with the barmaid Alice August. On the way out they nodded to Marconi, appreciative of the cooperation for once.

Out in the car they shared what they'd learned.

"It was a letter addressed to Trixie? Patricia?" JJ began, not a hundred on what they were calling her.

"Trixie's what everyone called her."

"Right. It asked Trixie to be behind Joe's Dinner after her shift, as that's where she was killed its most likely from our killer. I also smelled something on it, like faded perfume, I'll give it to Grace." The younger looked to his partner, waiting for his part.

"Miss August said they're not close friends but apparently there is this guy named Colin that works at the local movie theatre who was obsessed with her." He reported.

"So lab, lunch, movies."

"Almost sounds like a date." David teased.

"Any date between us would end with me fucking you senseless." The brunette went red with that perfect flush, eyes flashing with heat and all the possibilities.

* * *

Colin was a typical nerd. Skinny, wearing nit wear and large glasses who gave off that creepy stalker vibe.

The boy seemed no to impressed, and neither were the detectives when they found the huge box of photos, yep, stalker, with an empty vial buried in it.

What they also found was a necklace, obviously a girl's, and remembered what Miss Holly had said about Trixie holding a necklace.

They went back to PD and gave the evidence to Grace before they had to go to a court meeting for 'Bulldogs' trail followed by Mikhail Levin's which took them into the late hours.

* * *

It was all surprisingly easy once they'd got the results and with gentle words they'd managed to get Alive to spill every detail they needed before arresting her.

JJ winced, the person you loved rejecting you, that was enough to set anyone off.


	9. Case 9: Burned To The Bone

Case 9: Burned to the Bone

Ramirez stumbled into the room looking sheet white under the green as he looked for the two detectives.

"There, there's a body in the car park, the one on Calgary. It was on fire."

The two detectives were already out of their seats and on their way, telling Ramirez to talk with the Chief.

When they arrived the smell of burnt flesh was heavy in the still air and it made both of them want gag as it hit the back of their throats, JJ was glad he'd left Dorian with Ramirez.

"According to the found ID he is Chad Whickman, and, by the looks of that tattoo, he's a Viper."

The younger sighed, gangs always spelled trouble, no matter what was going on.

"Marvellous, well let's get on with it."

JJ found a cigarette butt not far away and Jones picked up a note, frustrated when he found out it was half erased. Soon the red-head returned with a copy of a foot print, pressing in close to his partner to read the now intact note.

"25 Whisp Lane, top balcony, don't be late again. Rose." David shuddered as the warm breath fanned his throat and the taller's arms circled his waist, firm body pressing close.

"Lets get going Doll, if this is gang related we need to solve it quick." David sighed, leaning back into the hold, savouring the moment before he pulled away.

The coroners collected the body and took the evidence back for them so the two detectives could go straight to their location.

* * *

When they arrived at the apartment they were greeted by a beautiful young hispanic women who looked between them in worry.

"Excuse me ma'am, are you Rose?" Her face paled and she looked as if she'd be sick.

"It's Chad isn't it?" Tears built up in her eyes and they fell when the elder nodded. "I knew something was wrong when he didn't show up, I waited all night."

"Who the hell is that?" A man clad in red, a skull tattoo adorning his arm came to the door. "What the fuck do you want?" He snarled at them only to be slapped by his sister who raged at him in Spanish, more tears falling down her face before she pushed him out of the apartment and dragged the detectives in.

"He is an idiot! Tony thinks he can do what he likes including banning my boyfriend from my apartment!" She paced back and forth across the small room.

Something caught JJ's eye and he quickly pieced it together to find a very tacky 'love letter' signed Big Baby.

They watched as her anger rose until she collapsed into sobs and they caught her between them, gently guiding her to the sofa.

"I'm sorry, I just, my God Chad." She sobbed into her hands.

"You've got nothing to be sorry for Sugar, nothing at all." The southern soothed the best he could. They waited until the tears stopped and Jones handed over a tissue for the girl who took it.

"Now sweetheart if you're up to it would you mind telling us a little more?" The gentle coaxing did the trick as she nodded.

"Me and Chad met at a bar, it was instant chemistry." Blue and green eyes flickered meet each other. "We started talking and it from there. Tony hated it, the head of the Skulls little sister dating a Viper." She laughed harshly, a sob came from her throat. "My one true love dead."

She sobbed again and the young detective pulled her into his chest, letting her cry.

"Then there was Big Baby, that if it who pretended to be friends with Chad so he could hit on me, ugliest and fattest of the lot." She shivered. "Find who did this, please." JJ soothed her and she fell asleep so they gently rearranged her on the couch, JJ put his card on the table.

When they went outside they were met with Troy Cassidy leaning against the wall smoking.

"Look, I'm going to be up front. Is the bastard being dead a blessing yes, but I'd never do anything to hurt my sister." And he walked past them into the apartment and JJ was pretty sure the guy was telling the truth.

* * *

It was well past lunch so they decided to grab something before walking through the streets, looking for Big Baby.

Yep, fat and ugly, the little test was no help and was lucky JJ didn't stuff that damn cigarette down his throat when he blew in the marines face.

They didn't have much else to go off so decided to call it a night as the world outside started getting dark.

Not much later the elder detective appeared at the younger's door.

They cuddled on the couch as they ate dinner, watching recordings before they went to bed, curled around each other, content in holding one another.

How the hell had it gotten to this?

* * *

The next morning they swung by to get the results from yesterday, noticing the number of Vipers ans Skulls being dragged up to the second floor.

In the basement they met Nathan who was already calving into another body.

Jones just grabbed their file from the side as the man started talking.

"The killer used gasoline to burn him alive, I also found blue divers under his fingers and dandruff on his body that doesn't match his DNA. In other words your killer has major dandruff."

Both detectives snorted, they couldn't help it.

"Understood. Thanks Nathan, have fun."

Before they went up to Grace.

"Morning guys. Morning Dorian." The puppy yipped in response earning a chuckle from the female red-head.

"All I can tell you is that cigarette was used to start the fire that killed your victim." She shrugged.

"So the killer smokes." Jones hummed before thanking her and they went up to the top floor.

"What is it with you guys and giving me bad footprints?" Alex complained as they came in.

"You're supposed to be genius, besides it's not like we can ask them nicely to leave a perfectly clean print behind." JJ smirked, grinning when the younger pouted.

"It's from a sports shoe, standard tread." They ruffled his hair to squeaked protest before they left for the third floor.

"So recap." Jones collapsed into his chair, JJ perched on the desk. "We have a Viper, burnt alive who was dating the younger sister if the Skulls leader. The killer wore sports shoes and blue, smokes and has dandruff." He sighed and both contemplated their next move.

"Sargeant Jensen." Ramirez popped up out of thin air like normal. "A Miss Cassidy is waiting for you at reception." JJ sent up a silent prayer, gripping his rosary subconsciously while his partner smiled at the movement.

It only took moments for him to find the young women who wore a weary smile.

"Miss Cassidy, what can I do for you?"

"I found this earlier." She handed over a coffee stained paper. "It's an advert for a job interview, on the day he died, I remember because he spilt coffee on it, I hope it helps."

She left without saying anything more and JJ went up to the lab, using the spectrum scar to isolate the black beneath the coffee.

He didn't hesitate in taking it up to Alex who quickly ran it through the computer.

The ID placed the advertiser as Joe Stern.

* * *

It was Jones as always who went and spoke with Joe who complained vehemently about the Vipers while JJ lifted the trash when the Wal-Mart owner mentioned throwing applications away, he also spotted the broken CCTV tape and took it.

Back at the station the tape was taken to Alex while they rummaged and found Chad's application.

"It looks like he was trying to go straight." Jones sighed.

"Makes sense, leave the gang, get a job and make a life with the girl he loves." Strong shoulders slumped and he sighed, wishing it was all a little less tragic.

They didn't wait long until Alex had something.

"The tape doesn't work well but, it filmed the murder and got enough to tell yout killer is six foot."

"You know David, this wasn't a gang hit. Do you want to make the arrest or shall I?"

Said man chuckled as they left.

Joe Stern spilled everything in seconds about his hate for the Vipers and how one dare try and get a job from him, that he should be celebrated as a hero.

It made them sick.

* * *

Night brought the detectives together again, beers in hand in the warm autumn night as they sat upon the back.

Both were thinking on the tragic loss that had taken place but also something that Rose had said, 'instant chemistry'.

The elder made up his mind and stood, walking yo the younger, lips descending to meet the others.

JJ didn't hesitate, pulling him forward onto his lap, this could all go to hell but neither of them were stupid enough to waist it.


	10. Interlude 1: First Night

David groaned through the kiss, hips rock against the hard length he could feel, loving the friction.

The soldier made use of his strength, one arm around his partner's thigh as the other hand cupped that perfect was ass, carrying him into the house and up stairs, to the empty bedroom.

Their bodies fell onto the soft bed, pressing together to feel every inch, tongues sliding into warm caverns, mapping, exploring and tasting.

David whined when his lover pulled away but watched with hungry eyes as the dark t-shirt was peeled away, revealing a perfect body already glistening with a thin sheen of sweat.

His own shirt was removed in a blink and plush lips attacked his neck, his cock throbed before the red-head pressed down grinding them together and he threw his head back in bliss.

JJ mapped his way down well toned muscle, tasting salt and skin under his lips, noting every groan of pleasure that passed those gorgeous lips.

Hands deftly unbuckled David's belt, sliding his jeans down and tossing them somewhere across the room.

The brunette gasped in pleasure when slick fingers began play with his hole, swollen lips sucking a bruise into his thigh, the movement over sensitive flesh making him moan.

JJ looked up as the brunette bit his when the first finger slid in and he pressed kisses to the quivering muscles on his stomach.

Listening to his lover's harsh pants when he added a second finger.

David moaned on the third, body arching, loving the burn and the feeling of being full, white appearing with jolts of pleasure.

A whine escaped when JJ pulled away but watched, eyes blown wide as he watched the other strip before the younger crawled over him, grinning darkly, sending a thrill down his spine.

"Hold on tight Doll, you might not be able to walk tomorrow." He whimpered before a low whine came out, caught between pleasure and pain as he was stretched wide, eyes rolling back in his head.

On each thrust David saw stars, blood boiling as lightning raced through his veins. He could barely breath as he raced closer and closer before the world went white.

* * *

David woke slowly, first aware of the burning in his backside followed by the ache everywhere else yet he felt content, especially as snuggled closer to his lover.

Eventually he moved looking up to see the others peaceful face.

He crawled out of bed, stumbling slightly (majorly) towards the bathroom letting the hot water caress his skin, taking away some of the ache if not all of it.

Lazily scrubbing away the grime of the night before, moans escaping every time he brushed a fresh mark on his skin.

He stepped out of the shower and looked at himself in the mirror. Blue eyes travelled every mark, from the one on his neck, just bellow his collar line, over his shoulder, down his chest and stomach, the hand prints around his thighs and hips and each one sent a spark of heat down his spine.

Strong arms circled his waist, lips kissing his shoulder over the line of purple.

JJ let go and walked into the shower and David traced over the red-head's marks.

Long scratches that ran down his shoulders, biceps and some across his back and ass.

"Are you going to keep staring or are you going to join me Doll?" David chuckled, sliding back under the water and taking the younger in his arms, losing him deeply content to enjoy the moment for however long it lasted.


	11. Case 10: Under The Knife

Case 10: Under The Knife

The world was turning dark when they were called in. A dead body had been found in a backstreet at Caribou Corner.

They stopped the wondering hands and quickly got ready, driving to the address.

The dirty alley was decorated with a battered body, they also found a wallet that identified the victim as Alan Cardwell, as did the passport they found. David also spotted a wedding ring and up.

As they were about to leave something caught green-eyes and he pulled it from a garbage can. The small no sense to him but was bloodied so of course he bagged it for the lab.

They drove to the station which was far quieter then during the day with half the officers and none of the detectives, there was only a few techs in the lab so it was JJ who got to work.

David was at the computer looking over the victims passport while JJ looked through the wallet finding a business card for a local barber shop, and swabed blood from the object/tip and started the process of putting it in the system.

Finishing that he noted down the address for tomorrow and went to sit beside his partner, watching as he got the victim's info.

"Alan Cardwell was a plastic surgeon. No criminal records. His address is 21, Alistair Street.  
And he had a wife, Sarah Cardwell, I hate these calls." David sighed and the red-head leaned down, gently kissing his lover before they pulled away.

"I know Doll, but the day ya get use to it is the day you need to stop." Another sigh escaped his lips and he cupped the younger's cheeks, kissing him tenderly for a moment, only to be reeled in again.

Neither of them wanted to pull away but unfortunately that wasn't a luxury they had,

Finally they pulled back and left for the victim's address.

* * *

Sarah Cardwell was a plain but good looking woman wrapped in her dressing gown for now.

"Mrs Cardwell?" The women nodded. "Were sorry to inform you but your husband was found dead earlier in the evening." She gasped, hand clasping her mouth as she looked between them.

"Ma'am, we know this is a shock but is there anyone you can think of who would hurt your husband?" The woman seemed to be caught in shock

"As a matter of fact... He got this letter just yesterday, but he refused to take it seriously. Here, take it." They did and excused themselves, looking it over.

"I warned you to stop seeing her. You didn't listen. Tomorrow you die." David raised his eyebrow at the cliche.

"Back to the lab?"

"Back to the lab."

* * *

Both men walked in sync, the little pup at their feet, they didn't stop speaking with each other but never mentioned their destination and still made it to the same spot, the lab.

"Morning Angel, have my results come through?"

"Yes they have." She smiled before pulling away from her microscope and grabbed a file, handing it over. "Under the letters for the letter was coffee, so it's from your killer. Furthermore as suspected the blood matched your victim, Nathan wants a word with you on that."

"Alright, thank you Grace." They waved and went down the floors to the morgue.

Nathan was stood over their victim, sewing the last few sutures, looking up when he was done he smiled and stripped away the gloves and bloodied apron.

"Morning guys."

"Morning Nathan, what have you got for us?" Jones grinned.

"Well your body's been pretty talkative! While bruises indicate that Alan died fighting. Thethe cause of death, however, is from a punctured liver. The instrument was sharp and long, that's all I can determine, but the instrument you found gave me a clue, I. N. R. I."

"How th hell did I miss that?" JJ face palmed. "Iesus Nazarenus Rex Iudaeorum. Jesus of Nazareth, King of the Jews. It's what you find on a crucifix."

"So we'll go to the church near by next." Jones told him, nodding his head.

 _"_ I extracted glass fragments from cuts in his hands, I've sent them up to Grace for analysis. Last but not least I have these."

He handed them a plastic bag filled with shreds of paper.

"They were stuffed down the victim's throat."

"Thanks Nathan." JJ grinned before jogging upstairs to the lab.

The red-head worked his magic again putting the pieces together to form a picture of a very beautiful woman, the words 'Your little hummingbird,Samantha Warner' on it.

He also swabbed something off it and handed that over to the lab techs.

"Lets go to church."

* * *

The church proved fruitful when they found a blood stained candlestick and the churches security footage, the Catholic crossing himself as they called in the crime scene.

They made it back to the lab where Ramizer informed them they had Samantha Warner in interrogation.

"Morning Ma'am, our apologise for the setting." JJ turned on the southern charm. "I'm Sargeant Jensen and this is Inspector Jones, but you can call me JJ."

The woman beamed at them, lighting up the room.

"And what would your name be handsome?" Before he met JJ the inspector would have loved the attention but now it merely annoyed him but he played along.

"David, Miss Warner." He wore a soft smile and she seemed to make up her mind, turning to the darker, more dangerous of the two.

"Well JJ, what can I do for you?" She sipped her coffee.

"I'm sorry to inform you ma'am."

"Please call me Samantha." JJ threw her that dark sexy grin that sent shivers down your spine before continuing.

"Samantha, unfortunately Alan Cardwell was killed recently and it appears you knew him."

She gasped, dantily bringing her hand to her mouth.

"Of course I knew Alan! He was my surgeon. I can't believe he's dead!." She seemed genuine but by no means heart broken.

"We have reason to believe that the killer was connected to you, can you think of anyone who would kill him Miss Warner?" Jones asked gently and they watched her pause and think it over.

"I'm afraid not but I'll keep thinking on it, is that all officers?" She smiled, chipper considering someone was dead.

"Yes thank you Samantha." And she was out the door.

"Femme Fatale anyone?" David snorted and crossed to his partner, wrapping his arms around the other's shoulders and pressed lips against his temple.

"Nicely done, lunch then the barber's shop."

* * *

After lunch at what they called their park, they headed to the barber's shop not far away.

It was a nice place on the edge of the financial district and appeared empty. It only to took a few glances to find the briefcase and the schedule by the trash.

"This is yesterday's schedule... Here we are, Alan Cardwell, 2pm." JJ holding the case.

"How dare you search my place without me here!" A grey haired man stalked in.

"This a public shop and both objects are in plain view, and evidence in a murder investigation." That stopped him in his tracks as he looked from one detective to the other.

"Murder investigation?"

"Alan Cardwell was found dead yesterday, we were under the impression he was a client of yours." JJ pursed his lips slightly at the end, the question implied.

"Yes he was one of my best clients. He was here yesterday." The man spoke sharply, obviously wanting them gone.

"And did anything happen yesterday? Anything concerning our victim? Out of the ordinary?" JJ pressed.

"Well... He did have a pretty heated argument with our Golden Boy Curtis Newman yesterday." He mussed thoughtfully.

"Well, thank you." And they left David taking out his phone and having Ramirez look up Curtis Newman for them and his address.

The younger detective opened the boot and greeted Dorian happily, who was relaxing after his run at the park.

Unlocking the case he storted through it until he found a flyer for a life insurance policy.

A quick ring to Alex and he was on it.

JJ had barely hung up when his phone rang.

"Hello Angel, how's your day been?"

"Busy, but good, your on speaker phone with me and Nathan. Fisrt I have the trace off your photo, it's polish paste, used for cleaning golf clubs."

"Sweet, your Amazing, Grace." David grinned.

"So bad Doll, so bad, but not wrong." The woman laughed at them over the line as Nathan spoke.

"Hey guys, the tip from where the body was recovered is a match to the candlestick and the candlestick a match to the victim's wound."

"Awesome thanks Nathan." And they hung up only for Jones' phone to go.

"Hello."

"I got your info. The camera's view was limited, but I still found out a few interesting things. Alan enters the church at 9pm. 5 minutes later, he starts arguing with someone standing get heated, and Alan gets stabbed with the candlestick. A man then kneels next to him and pushes something in his mouth. The video's too grainy to make out his face, but I'm sure of two things: your killer's a man and, judging by the hand with which he struck, he's right-handed."

"Great work Alex, anything else?"

JJ didn't hear the next part as Ramizer called him, informing him that Samantha Warner had called, saying that a man called Paul Oaster was the only she could think of who would kill for her and that he was in holding.

"Let's go to the station."

David furrowed his brow in confusion before nodding, he trusted JJ and so far his instincts hadn't lead them wrong.

* * *

Paul Oaster was an aging man who looked world weary, but also wore evidence of his golfing hobby.

"Mr Oaster, Detectives Jensen and Jones."

"Yes, forgive me if I seem nervous, I drank to much coffee earlier." He apologized, and incriminated himself further.

"Understood, however we have a better reason for you to be nervous." Jones smiled darkly. "Samantha Warner stated that you're the only person she can think of who would kill for her, and Alan Cardwell is dead."

Something savage flickered over the suspects features and JJ nearly smirked.

"Wait, just wait a second! Now this woman... you've gotta understand. She's got under my skin. I love her, so so much but I'd never kill for her. Besides, I wouldn't trust what she has to say about me. Ever since I caught her and Alan having sex, she hates my guts."

There was that flicker again.

"And what we're you doing the night of the murder?" They purposely didn't say when the murder was.

"Playing golf, I won this dependent for best right handed swing." Ding, ding, ding.

"So you wouldn't mind us takingyour finger prints to match them against the ones on the murder weapon?" David asked.

"There weren't any prints on the candlestick." The man snapped and the grinned savagely themselves.

"Now how would you know that?" JJ walked up to his side. "Not only that there are no prints but that it was a candlestick, we never let anyone know that."

The man bolted up swing at the red-head only to have his arm twisted behind his back, cuffs slapped on.


	12. Case 11: Into The Vipers

Case 11: Into The Vipers' Nest

It had been two very long days of court dates and reports but at least they were up to date on them, Paul Oaster had been the last one.

They were just about to drive home when King rang, telling them to get to the station.

"Gentlemen, I appreciate it's been a long day but we have an emergency." King spoke briskly. "Salvador Cordero was found dead in the garage that the Vipers run their operations from. And I've just got a call from Howard Johnson, the City's Mayor. He seems to have taken a special interest in this case, so even more get this done right and fast."

They both nodded their heads and left in a second.

* * *

The Vipers' Nest was grungy and fit perfectly into the scenery of industrial.

When they walked inside they found the victim slumped over a car, his head doing a remarkable impression of a humpty-dumpty. And all the king's horses and all the king' s men will never be able to put that together again.

The garage turned out to be a goldmine of evidence, excluding the body they found a set of torn blue prints, a torn map, oil stained rag, a set of dog tags that lead them to Ash Bison as well as a medicine canister and a torn card.

They took everything to the lab and JJ pieced together the card and the map.

The card was for the Blue Flamingo with the message final warning while the blue prints were for an ingenious new motor bike but the most interesting thing was the map.

It showed the whole industrial area split between red and blue, the Vipers and the Skulls.

"Lets go see Troy then we'll check in with Marconi."

JJ suggested and his partner nodded.

"Then we need to go sewer diving again." The red-head grimaced but agreed.

* * *

Talking to Troy had given them plenty of motive but something in JJ said no but when they reached Marconi everything said yes.

"Tony, my old bud, how are you?" The Southerner smiled.

"What do you two want?" He grouched, looking at the taller wearily.

"A club card for the Blue Flamingo was found torn up by the body of Salvador Cordero, care to explain?" David took over, grinning brightly.

"Those cards are available for people to take, that's the point." He sneered at them before looking smug.

"But normally they don't have threat on the back." JJ looked smug now, and yet it suited him. "Now why would someone use one of those card? It usually has a meaning, enough to warrant a search of your club." The man glared but nodded, letting them do their job.

David picked up an Asthma Inhaler while his partner discovered a few oil covered clothes and sorted through it to find a screwdriver.

"Now what are you doing here?"

"It's mine." Standing up he was face to face with a beautiful blond.

"Evening Ma'am, would you care to explain?" He put on the charm.

"Well not everyone is as sweet as you and David, a girl's got to protect herself, and with that no one screws me over." Ginger smiled at him.

"So you weren't near the Vipers' Pit garage?" He prodded.

"Of course not, Salvador scared me and all that dust would have brought on my asthma." She chuckled lightly and the red-head's smile turned sad.

"Try again Sugar." He reached forward, had grabbing the oil stained fabric on her dress.

"Brains, brawn and beautiful. Yes, I was at the Viper's Pit. But not by choice! Salvador dragged me there by force, ranting that I had to start working for him or pay the price. As if I would ever work for that slimebag! I spat in his face, and that bastard slapped me! And then..."

She turned pale, looking sickly as if she was about be sick.

 _"_ You know, just because I'm a hooker, I'm still allowed to say "No". Right?"

"Sugar." His voice softened, compassion in every line of his body. "Did he do anything?" He felt sick himself.

 _"_ No. He stopped... stopped dead in his tracks, you could say. And I wish I could thank whoever killed that scumbag!" Her eyes flashed with pure hate before David appeared.

"You know Ginger, part of me agrees." They left with that and got in the car ready to go sewer diving, Ramizer meeting them there.

They gave him the inhaler before descending into the sewer.

They pulled up a knife, a pair of shoes and bottle of hand sanitizer, giving them to Ramirez with instructions before driving to JJ's

* * *

He brushed wet red strands out of his eyes before he slipped into bed, the scent of lemons curling around him.

He felt the other side of the mattress dip and moved closer, resting his head upon his lover's shoulder, tracing patterns on his stomach.

David smiled, wrapping his arms around the younger, one hand carding through his hair.

"What do your instincts tell you this time Babe?" The words were whispered as not to break the tranquil air around them.

"Marconi, but I could be wrong, we still have talk with Bison yet."

David hummed in reply as the other snuggled closer.

"So we have a murdered head of the Vipers. Suspects, Ginger." He pulled a face here not wanting to admit it. "Who could have killed him in self defence. Troy who could want to eliminate a rival leader and put somebody more reasonable in his place. Ash who could want to take over."

"And we have to solve this before a gang war begins." JJ sighed, closing his eyes wearily.

"We will Babe, let's just sleep for now." David kissed his temple and they did just that, hoping tomorrow would bring answers.

* * *

They went the the lab first before they started more questioning and managed to eliminate pretty much, no-one.

JJ was going crazy, checking notes, thinking over interviews. He needed a beer to deal with this but his brain was running to fast to even consider getting him to stop long enough for that.

He'd been back to each scene twice in the past five hours but had found nothing and by the minute more men from both gangs were being dragged in on counts ranging from disturbing the peace to violent assault.

Finally David got sick of it, he grabbed his partner and dragged him out of the building and drove them to his own place.

The small two bedroom house was on the edge of the district and had cosy feel to it but frankly the red-head didn't have time to care because he found himself against the wall.

Hot, demanding lips claimed his own and his knees went weak. Grabbing the others hips he pulled them flush. He groaned as callous hands slid under his shirt, rough against smooth skin.

Getting even harder when those hands moving to his belt pulling his jeans and boxers down, the brunette following, plush lips swallowing him to the root, moan ripping from his throat, head thrown back at the wet heat.

A deep growl left his throat when the brunette swallowed and his hips bucked, fingers tangling in his hair, the other hand tracing over David's cheek, feeling where he disappeared again and again.

David took it all, moaning as his hands gripped that perfect ass, loving every second. Looking up he watched the bliss on that beautiful face and the way he bit his lip making it shiny and red. A deep groan echoed in the others throat as he came and the brunette swallowed every drop, cock painfully hard looking at his lover.

JJ gasped for breath, hand grabbing that bloody tie and pulling the other up, kissing his lover lazily, tasting himself.

David leaned against his shoulder, calming himself before looking up into dazed green eyes.

"Feeling better?"

JJ chuckled, re-dressing before grabbing his lover's collar, pulling him into a lingering kiss.

"Your amazing Doll." Just then Grace's ringtone sounded and the red-head answered.

"JJ your going to love this." He perked up at the excited voice. "One-tooth-Sam just came in with your murder weapon, the last piece of your puzzle."

"Seriously!" He grinned brightly.

"I've got a rush on it, I'll call you the moment I'm done. I'll also tell King you're looking over the crime scenes." She giggled before hanging up.

He gave a sharp, dirty grin at his lover before attacking his lips.

* * *

The two men were getting dressed after a very long shower, something that was taking far longer than it should thanks to wandering hands that groped at intimate places.

The younger's phone started again.

"Yes Angel?" David pressed up against his back, listening to the conversation.

"The killer cut himself, type AB positive." She told them before JJ hung up, they had their killer.

* * *

Marconi was behind bars but there was less satisfaction in it know that in this situation they'd have been there with him defending Ginger.

The moment he was behind bars the two officers were called into the Chief's office.

Other than Samuel there was a very short man just taller than Danny Devito who was mostly bold and had not aged well smiled at them.

"Sargeant Jensen, Inspector Jones. May I introduce Mayor Howard Johnson." They shook the man's hand as he grinned.

"A pleasure to meet you both, I must say congratulations on a job well done on behalf of all of Grimsborough." It wasn't long before the man disappeared and JJ was thankful for it.

"Agreed, you two make quite the team." King smiled at them. "As of tomorrow you'll be working in the financial district. Enjoy you evening gentlemen."

They nodded and left but rather than going home they went thank Sam, and ended up finding treasure.


	13. Case 12: Blood On The Trading Floor

Case 12: Blood On The Trading Floor

Both detectives answered the early morning call that brought them to the stock exchange and JJ stopped dead at what he saw.

"Well I'll be." He had a twisted smile on his lips as he looked at the body strung up by the screens, body cut open and insides hanging out like strings.

"Good luck guys." David directed that at the corners who looked a little apprehensive while the two detectives found a torn contract, a phone and wallet.

"Well, the Vic is Samuel Rye, he used ID to get in last night so it appears he was here willingly."

"And this is his wallet." JJ said having a quick look through it.

Just like any other case, so far.

* * *

At the lab they put the phone and reconstructed contract through to Alex and had another look at that wallet finding a chip for Greene Casino.

Once they arrived JJ looked very out of place in a t-shirt and jeans while all others were dressed in suits and designer dresses, not that he let it bother him.

They walked to security and asked them to call the manager who joined them shortly.

The blond women gave JJ a look of disdain for his clothing choices, obviously combat boots and leather jackets were not on the dress code.

"Brooke Chase, casino manager, how can I help you?" She held her self as if above them.

"Ma'am." She seemed surprised at the way he spoke. "Were investigating the murder of Samuel Rye, we have reason to believe he was here recently." She pursed her lips before pulling out a tablet, tapping on it for a few moments.

"Yes he was. Last night, a Jack Ryan called to make a reservation for himself and your victim, they played roulette table number five." She informed them.

"Would it be okay if we had a quick look there Miss Chase? We won't be long." The woman gave a brisk nod and gestured them to follow and as look would have it the table was empty.

After a quick glance David found a note while the younger investigated an empty sheath for a Katana that peaked his interest.

"Ma'am is there suppose to be a blade with this?" The blond walked over before gasping, clasping a hand over her mouth as she nodded. "If it turns let us know immediately, it would also help if we could have the CCTV footage." She nodded and retrieved the tape for them before they took their leave of the place, heading back to the lab.

* * *

"Sargeant, Sir." He called both detectives up. "A taxi driver called, he recognized the victim's portrait, apparently he took the victim to Gecko Street Station for some kind of party last night." The officer looked rather pleased with himself.

"Great work Ramirez, why don't you go talk with Jack Ryan while I check the station?"

The older detective nodded before leaning in to steal a quick kiss and leaving to his own car for once.

JJ felt oddly alone without David by his side but he kept Dorian next to him.

He found a prescription bottle, a note pad and a zodiac pendant for Sagittarius.

Him and Dorian slipped away, shaking off the confetti and going back to the lab, giving the blood covered pendant and the prescription bottle to the lab techs while he looked over the note.

'Bet 10,000 Dollars at Stock Exchange. Sam and Harry'. Which Harry though, maybe one working at the Stock Exchange.

He suddenly felt arms wined around his waist, chin on his shoulder.

"Ryan was useless, apparently he was having barbiturates and alcohol and had a black out." An angry breath brushed over his neck. "Where to next?"

"Finding out who this Harry is I guess." Just then his phone beeped, Alex wanting their attention.

"Alright my lovely nerd, what have you got?" His eyes narrowed at the red-head but humour shone in his eyes.

"Two things. You were right to check with the casino, the print on the note was from Kate Murphy who is croupier at the Casino. Second that contract was unsigned and would have made Alden Greene, the owner of the casino, a client of Samuel Rye."

They ruffled his hair, much to his annoyance and walked down the stairs only to be called into the Chief's office.

"Gentlemen. Alden Greene called requesting a meeting with you." They exchanged a glance. "He is a powerful man who practically created the Financial Center and owns a large part of it through his company Greene Holding. He's a powerful man so avoid his bad side."

* * *

Alden Greene's office was an expensive, stylish high rise, on the top floor of course.

"Sargeant Jensen, Inspector Jones, a pleasure to meet you both, I've seen your work in the paper. Very impressive the way you cleaned up the Industrial District."

Alden Greene himself was a round man with a balding head in designer clothing, a human representation of Capitalism, complete with cigar.

They shook his hands and made the appropriate response.

JJ sunk down onto the high-end leather sofa while David stood, facing the man.

"Chief King said you requested a meeting with us?" The brunette ventured.

"I've been told that the Greene Casino is now part of your investigation. And if my casino is in the spotlight, so am I, which is very bad for business..." He paused looking displeased. "That is why I've put the casino at your full disposition. I'm sure you can appreciate that I would like to keep this whole affair discreet."

A perfect business man.

"So it has nothing to do with Samuel Rye, and your contract?" The red-head kept his voice pleasant, none accusing and watched as the elder man twitched.

"That was a matter I was hoping to keep secret." Their soft smiles and hard eyes encouraged him to keep talking.

"I could risk losing a lot of money otherwise.I needed a new stock trader to manage my money, and it was between Harry Krane, Samuel Rye and Jack Ryan. In the end I went for Sam as he was by far the best. We were going to sign the contract today... but obviously things didn't go according to plan with Sam."

"Well thank you sir, you've been a big help." JJ smiled and they shook hands with him again before leaving.

"Harry Krane, the one from our bet?" Jones smiled.

"It's a good motive as well." JJ replied a smirk on his lips.

* * *

The two men spoke with Kate Murphy and re-confirmed that all stock traders were asses.

And then Harry Krane made them want to kill the little part, instead they settled on JJ terrifying him instead, the soulless little bastard who was more interested in money than a friend.

It was now dark out and they walked through a beautiful park, Dorian darting around under the street lights and sparkling stars.

The detectives walked hand in hand enjoying the peace and quiet even as they spoke on their case.

"So we have a gutted stock trader and a killer who wears a tie, uses dental floss and face cream and is a Sagittarius. And they only suspect we have that doesn't have a motive is Alden Greene." David recapped sighing.

"We need that bloody murder weapon."

Before he could get more out he was pulled into a deep kiss, knees going weak so he pulled the shorter man closer.

When David pulled away his lips were bruised red, shiny and swollen.

"You are not starting that again, if will turn up, this killer seems like a cocky bastard." JJ hummed in agreement and neither noticed the camera taking their picture.

* * *

Harry Keane confirmed that stock traders were soulless demons and JJ decided he didn't like financial.

They were writing up a report when they were called into King's office, a newspaper passed to them.

The front page had a photo of them, in the park last night as they kissed.

 _Detective Dream Team: Gay?_

 _Detective Sargeant James Jensen, a recent addiction to Grimsborough from New Orleans, and Detective Inspector David Jones, a life long resident of Grimsborough, are currently partners on the Grimsborough PD._

 _Recently they have been in the news for their excellent work cleaning up the industrial area but it's seems they have not told all._

 _Both men were caught kissing one another in Cooper Park_

 _Are they together? Should it be allowed? Is the Department aware?_

 _I intend to find out._

 _For more on the Detectives and their achievements on Page 8_

 _By Lindsy Lucy_

"You are kidding? Really?" David had his jaw on the floor while JJ looked to be contemplating murder.

"I'm sorry gentlemen, this may cause you some problems but be aware you have my full support." King spoke. They thanked him and left, a hundred thought cycling through their heads.


	14. Case 13: Bomb Alert On Grimsborough

Case 13: Bomb Alert On Grimsborough

The two detectives were walking through Cooper Park after having attended a trial, Dorian was playing with a few of the kids in the park.

The two men ignored a few of the comments that came up from people, some supporting, some not so supporting. David was in a white turtle neck instead of uniform, gun in the back of his jeans while JJ was minus a gun holster but his lover knew he still had four knives and three guns.

The brunette had just suggested lunch when a colossal boom rocked the park and JJ felt a hundred memories pass in a second before the adrenaline pushed them away and they tore off towards the noise.

Soon they came across the scene and started ordering civilians around, creating a perimeter, JJ quickly calling it in until a group of other officer arrived, taking over crowd control so the detectives could get to work.

David started with interviews and JJ sent Ramirez to get his kit from the impala and he quickly returned handing back the keys so JJ could collect the torn card and shoe print, he also grabbed a piece of blood wet cloth that appeared to have a camo print.

"I'm done, the rest is for forensics and the corners office." JJ told his approaching partner who could see the shivers starting.

David lead him away and to the car, Dorian going around the tape and to his master's side.

Once there the elder made sure the red-head was sat down, facing him.

"Babe, what's wrong?" Calloused hands gently held his cheeks, cupping his jaw. The tremors slowed and the erratic breathing evened out after a minute everything appeared normal.

"Old memories, I'm okay now." He smiled but it wasn't as bright as normal, a dark, haunted edge to it, ghosts that wouldn't let go.

"Want me to stay at your's tonight?" A single nod was his answer before they both heard the shutter of a camera and someone coming closer.

The blond women wore a half buttoned shirt that showed off her chest nearly to its full and a dangerously short skirt with killer heels.

"So I was right, how long has this been going on?" Ah so this was Lindsy Lucy.

JJ, groaned, turning into the car closing the door once Dorian had jumped in and David got into the car, driving them to the department without a word to the reporter.

"The witness, Harriet Meadows, says she saw two men fighting then the bomb went off. But she did see the surviving man wearing a camo pattern." JJ nodded his head, hands brushing through Dorian's fur.

"Fits, I found a bloodied cloth with that on it." David hummed.

"Also she works at Greene Bank by the park. Alden Greene's company Greene Holdings spreads across the whole district, the casino, bank and at least half a dozen other things."

The red-head understood the implications, the Marconi of Financial only seemingly legal.

* * *

Both men got to work, David looking over the shoe print while JJ pieced together the shreded card.

"An orthopaedic shoe, and neither our victim nor witness were wearing them." JJ hummed before he took out his phone.

"Hi Rix, need a favour... Our vic is a veteran... Henry Crosby... Okay thanks." The red-head hung up before turning to his partner.

"The emergency contact is Shaun Crosby, son maybe. From the date he served in Vietnam."

Neither said anything as they left quickly picking up the SUV instead. Halfway through JJ's phone started ringing, playing Daughters of Darkness by Halestorm.

"Hey Rix, you're on loud speaker."

"Hello all." The Southern drawl was mocking and dark before a lighter chuckle came through the speaker. "Henry Crosby served in Vietnam as a bomb specialist, disarming mostly." Her voice was now relatively cold, a solider giving her report. "Exemplary record but he did testify against Donald Byrd resulting in a dishonorable discharge, I'll get to that. He was remarkably well adjusted and seemed to be walking well along civiy street. His son Shaun however is not, he seems to be suffering from PTSD of a high degree from the psychology report, severed in Afghanistan as a bomb expert, got back a year ago."

"Jesus Christ." The Jensen's hummed in time.

"Donald Byrd on the other hand you need to watch out for. Sever PTSD, paranoia and was used for a trial on an experimental drug when he was at Grimsborough Psychiatric Hospital. He was court martialed for trying to blow up fellow troop members believing them to be spies."

Both men grimaced as they continued to listen.

"Crosby disabled the bomb and then testified that the work was Byrd's, resulting in Bryd being discharged and then committed."

The tone switched again, now a concerned sister.

"JJ be careful, this guy was unstable when he went in the hospital, who knows what those drugs did to him."

"I got it Rix, we will be." He smiled, happy to have her concern.

"Okay I've e-mailed you the three files and I did a little extra research, the bombing was by Greene Bank, Greene Holdings is a major donater to the hospital and Alden Greene is on its' board."

"You know I think you've just solved this case for us." Jones mused.

"You're David right?" He answered to the affirmative, slightly nervous. "Don't worry, as long as you keep JJ happy you're good with me. We'll all be at home for Christmas, you should join us."

David bit down on his lip, but noticed his lovers hopeful look.

"I'd like that." The red-head gave him a blinding smile

"Well I'm out, take care, bye."

"Bye Sis." And he hung up the phone.

"She's a lot scarier in person isn't she?" JJ burst out laughing, clutching his stomach, tears starting to fall. With a big breath he pulled himself together, wiping away the moisture on his cheeks.

"Yes she is but when your family it just means you're safer." He shrugged.

* * *

Shaun Crosby was devastated at the news but he also showed how much he'd been affected.

Before they went to the deceased's market stall and found his satchel, a block of documents and a torn letter.

"Looks like Alden Greene was trying to buy the market." Jones commented, looking over his partner's shoulder.

Just then a brunette woman in a smart suit came towards them, a camera man just behind her.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Henry Crosby, would you know where he is?" She asked politely.

"On a slab, Mr Crosby wad killed this morning in the bombing at Cooper Park." JJ told her and she blanched.

"What, I was suppose to have meeting with him this afternoon about Greene Holdings." She seemed shaken as she looked at them.

"That will be the forms we collected, I'm afraid they're evidence now Ma'am. May I ask who you are? You seem vaguely familiar." The New Orleans native, tipped his head to the side, curiosity in his gaze.

"Rachel Priest, I work for CCN, look, here's my card if you change your mind about those documents." She handed it over then flited away.

They looked back towards the shreds of paper and JJ worked his magic.

"'Leave Eastfield Market alone you greedy scum, or I will blow you all up.' Christ, I call that a threat."

"Really?" Jones narrowed his eyes at the sarcasm but amusement shone in his eyes.

* * *

They spoke with Shaun Crosby and found out a little more about the bank before returning to the station, JJ had printed off the files from Rixton and was reading them over, getting increasingly disturbed in regards to Donald Byrd.

David had spoken to the Chief and was now reading through the Crosby files, leaning against the younger's desk, their knees brushing ever so slightly.

David took the Byrd file when JJ was done and the young amused himself by watching him go paler and paler as he contemplated the case, he knew just how well war could screw up a man and sometimes the damage couldn't be repaired.

He leaned back in his chair, shooting back up when Ramirez came to the desk doing a good impression of Usian Bolt mixed with a scream queen.

"A call came in! Their's a bomb just outside Greene Bank ready to blow!" Neither Detective even realised they'd moved but still found themselves speeding to the crime scene, a siren blaring.

Officers were shouting, civilians screaming as the clock ticked away, 3, 2, 1, nothing.

JJ felt the air rush out of his lungs as the bomb squad picked it up to take it for analysis and he flamed at his lover who was watching him with concern, he handy realised he was stark white again.

Collecting the evidence past in a blur and JJ honestly couldn't tell you what he picked up, he felt oddly hollow until everything sunk in, and then he just wanted to be sick.

By the time they arrived back at the station the shakes had started and stopped and the information, grabbing Byrd and talking with Alfred.

David dragged the deranged suspects to holding before returning.

He grabbed his lover, pulling him into a bruising kiss, feeling him slowly respond, coming back to life under his hands, each movement adding a small spark of energy until the younger was kissing him as if we're a last breath.

They pulled apart by the smallest amount, breathing the same air and Jones was pleased to see the light shining in green eyes even if it wasn't as strong as it should have been.

* * *

To say JJ was furious when he found out that Ramirez had let the suspect slip out under his watch as was King and whole messy result had been Byrd blowing himself up, it was pure luck that no one had been hurt, physically.

David spent the night curled around his lover, soothing away the nightmares, the memories. Heart aching, gut wrenching with every sob, every whimper. Wiping away the tears that spilled over even in sleep.

The least painful part of it all was the bruising grip JJ kept around his waist, unwilling to let him go and he wondered how many of those nightmares included him. Of Byrd setting off that bomb and the red-head not grabbing him quick enough, not moving him behind that tree so neither the blast or the shrapnel would end him.

Tentatively he reached out, gent tracing the edge of the white bandage the wrapped his shoulder where a thin cut lay beneath, something that could have so well ended them both.


	15. Interlude 2: A New Friendship

Interlude 2: A New Friendship

JJ was sat in the homely cafe enjoying the quiet and sipping his hot chocolate as he waited for his guest to show up.

Soon a pretty brunette in a pencil skirt and white blouse appeared, walking over to him.

"Sargeant Jensen, thank you for inviting me." She took her seat opposite him primly with a small, slightly confused smile.

"Miss Priest, please call me JJ, would you like anything to drink?" He had his usual southern charm in place as he spoke, a small smile on his lips. It had been six days since the bombing and he'd finally managed a good night's sleep just before they had to be back at work.

"Please call me Rachel then, and that would be lovely." JJ called over the waitress and they sat in a comfortable silence until the reporter was sipping a cappuccino.

"What did you want JJ?" He smiled at her before he pulled two folders from his bag and handed them over.

"The records from Mr Crosby regarding Greene Holdings and Donald Byrd's military and civilian folder, including his stay at Grimsborough Psychiatric Hospital."

She looked at the stack of papers like they were the holy grail, stuttering out a thank you as she placed them in her bag before gaining her composure.

"I was also wondering how much you'd like to piss of a colleague?"

Rachel pursed her lips before a wide grin crossed her face.

"Oh I hate Lindsy with a passion, mind if I record this?" He made a go ahead guesture and she pulled the black dictaphone out of her bag, placing it on the table.

"This is Rachel Priest interviewing Sargeant James Jensen of the Grimsborough Police Department.

Now we all want to know the case between you and your partner but let's start with what brought you to Grimsborough in the first place."

* * *

The whole of Grimsborough was buzzing once the report was posted online, the recording available as well.

JJ had taken particular pleasure in watching Lindsy Lucy being dragged into holding after she had tried to attack Rachel, apparently the whole news office had been cheering.

David was sat at his computer reading it once again.

 _Detective Sargeant James Jensen, a former Marine and originally from New Orleans, a handsome red head with bright green eyes,_ _an enchanting grin and southern charm._

 _Rachel Priest:_ _Now we all want to know the case between you and your partner but let's start with what brought you to Grimsborough in the first place?_

 _James Jensen: Instinct, pure and simple, when I heard about the job here I had to follow and I'm glad I did._

 _RP: Really, this must be very different from home?_

 _JJ: It is and I miss my family but at the same time I'll always have my home there and my family but I have my life to live and I can't waste that, my big sister's the same, and my father was for a while until he decided having kids was a good idea._

 _He wears a fond smile as takes a sip of his drink, seeming happy and relaxed._

 _RP: So what about the people? The city residents? Your colleagues? Inspector Jones?_

 _The Sargeant chuckles lightly, eyes shining with humour at the thinly veiled attempt._

 _JJ: Unfortunately I've not had much time to interact with civilians outside of work but I can say it's been interesting away from New Orleans' easy going nature_

 _JJ: As for my colleagues there's Grace, our lab tech and a down right angel as far as I'm concerned, we wouldn't have solved over half our cases without her._

 _JJ: Nathan is our medical examiner, a great guy and a good friend who's done a lot of great work for us._

 _JJ: Then Alex, our tech wiz, the kids an absolute genius. Chief King is a good man though I don't interact with him often and there is one of the officers, Ramizer. He's good man with a great heart and a love for the job._

 _RP: And Inspector Jones?_

 _And here the detective gets the adorable smile, a man in love._

 _JJ: David is amazing, when I came here we clicked from day one, like magnets I guess, it was instant chemistry._

 _RP: But the pair of you obviously haven't known each other for long?_

 _JJ: No we haven't but it feels like forever in the best way possible, it's something you get once in a life time and neither of us are going to let it slip._

 _And before me all I can see is a man in love._

 _RP: And finally, what does the department think?_

 _JJ: They already knew about it before the article came out, we didn't hide it and it's not against policy as long as it doesn't interfere with our work, in fact Chief King was the one to show us the article and told us that we had his full support._

 _Like a true gentleman Sargeant Jensen paid for our drinks and kissed the back of my hand before we left, and I must say that the man has my full support._

 _By Rachel Priest_


	16. Case 14: Fashion Victim

Case 14: Fashion Victim

JJ whimpered, back arching as his lover rocked into him. Pleasure built higher and higher until it snapped spiralling into a world of pure bliss leaving him panting against the sheets, David's hard body moulded to his back, warm breaths fanning across his neck.

David slid out but didn't move, kissing across the younger's shoulder only to groan when the phone began ringing.

David reached over, listening to whoever was on the other end before he hung up, climbing up and stretching out like a cat, green eyes searing a path over his skin.

Hearing the shower running JJ heaved himself up as well, stumbling slightly for the first few steps before he got his legs under him, managing to get under the warm spray, David snagging his waist to pull him close.

"Murder at the shopping mall, a woman called Lucy Campbell, owns her own boutique there, we'll find out more once we get there." Calloused hands rubbed up and down his side's, making him groan.

"If you keep doing that we won't bloody get there." He hissed out before cleaning himself up, moving away from wandering hands.

* * *

The mall was perfectly typical and they went to the stylish shop, Lucy's Fashion Shop, creative.

Walking in the both winced at the body propped up on a mannequin, blood spilling from her mouth.

Neither paused though, it was anything but the worse they'd seen. David found the victim's handbag and began looking through it and setting to work on unlocking her phone.

JJ on the other hand found a pair of bloodied gloves and put them in an evidence bag, sending both items off with a uniform.

"Come on Odell Toole, the cleaner is the one who found the body." David gestured his lover over and the red-head followed out to see a fat man in green overalls mopping something up, JJ heard whispers again.

Most about the article with Rachel, it made his skin crawl.

"Mr Toole, we'd like a moment of your time please." David spoke calmly while his partner walked around, the red-head's instincts already flickering.

"Oh great, half of the fag squad is here. It just had to be you?" He sneered at the brunette, disgust in every line of his body and a few people stiffened around them, some even looking infuriated.

"Pleasant. Could you tell me what happened this morning?" The over weight twat sneered further, turning away to bump into the solid brick wall that was JJ.

The civilian looked at the red-head with pure fear, eyes dropping onto the weapons he carried, the fact that he looked like biker adding to the fear.

"Um w-well..." He had gone completely white and backed up shaking while JJ held the aura of predator, ready to tear it's prey's throat out. "I was cleaning the alley when I saw her, at first I thought it was a cool mannequin." He chuckled nervously before taking a big gulp, backing into his cart, pupils blown wide with fear.

"Not like she didn't have it coming, she looked down on everyone. She was with someone this morning right before...don't now who." He look looked like he was going to wet himself before JJ's posture relaxed and he smiled.

"Why thank you, have good day." They moved away and they were slightly to see many people smirking around them.

* * *

Back at the station they waited for Alex to find out who their victim was talking to while Grace looked over that glove while JJ looked at his Friendnet account, Liza had tagged him in something.

On a page called 'Detective Dream Team Jonesen' that seemed to be following their relationship was a new video from that morning.

'Jonesen VS Prejudice Moron' and was a recording of them at the mall with Toole.

It had a few hundred likes already after half an hour and a lot of comments but he was interested in all of his siblings, his parents and the house staff that were badgering him in the family chat room.

David leaned over the back of his chair, arms looped around his younger lover's shoulders, smiling brightly at the screen. It was rather funny.

Suddenly JJ's phone beeped Alex asking them to come up.

"I got your number, Kimmy is really Kim Aoki, here's her address." He didn't turn around just held the slip of paper over the back of the chair, getting a Gibbs slap for his troubles.

* * *

Kim Aoki was heart broken but trying to hide it and lead them to their next spot, The Golden Thimble.

"What the hell! How dare you search my bar without my permission!" JJ didn't stop, finding a note pad that had a deep impression from the same thing being written again and again.

"Our murder victim Lucy Campbell was here last night, so we can search all we like." The woman froze in her tracks, looking at the brunette detective in shock.

"Lucy's dead, how tragic. Well, yesterday she left with a douchebag, that's for sure. He spent the night using my waitresses' notepads to give his number to women!"

JJ felt his southern sensibility take a knock, he already didn't like the man.

They left and JJ opened the boot, fussing over his pup before using finger print powder to get the number and texting it to Alex.

"You know what, let's check out the main hall of the mall, I think our killers a little sloppy, certainly over weight." JJ hummed and his lover chuckled.

Back at the mall David spotted Buff Wellington, the former bouncer at the Blue Flamingo, while JJ did what he did best.

He found the trash and rooted through it, finding a bloody hanger, this guy actually wanted to get caught.

While JJ bagged it David returned with a wide grin.

"Look what Biff pointed me to." In his hand was a CCTV camera. "Not to mention the fact that Kim and Lucy were more than just friends."

"Not surprising, let's stop by after the lab."

* * *

It was far to easy to get all evidence against Odell Toole, the cowardly git was actually proud of it, killing a woman was cause for celebration because she was a bit snooty.

Honestly how the prickthought he had any right to judge was beyond them, but David telling him that 'the traits you hate most in others were the one you see in yourself' was kind of amazing.

JJ was walking to the Coffee shop opposite the court house when he bumped into a familiar face.

"Hey Rachel." The brunette smiled brightly at him.

"JJ, I wanted to thank you again. Everyone in Grimsborough is against Greene Holding for what they've been doing, without you." He chuckled and cut her off.

"You're welcome Sugar. I saw the article when it came up, you do a lot of good for this place, it's nice to see."

She beamed at him, far to use to people in law enforcement just seeing her as a nuisance.

"Want to talk for a while?" JJ paused, pursing his lips before he nodded with a smile.

"Sure, David will be a while with testimony anyway, down side to doing the interviews."

The reporter chuckled, hooking her arm through his offered one, happy to have a real friend.


	17. Case 15: Family Blood

Case 15: Family Blood

The two detectives were just finishing their reports when they were called into the Chief's office.

"Gentlemen, we have a delicat situation, a young woman was murdered beside her babies crib."

Both detectives went pale.

"Quite, and the victim is Aileen Greene, Alden Greene's daughter in law."

JJ swore fluently in French, sounding as Creole as they came.

"Lets go and get this done quickly before I have a headache and Alden starts looking over our shoulder." David shivered, a spark of arousal going down his spine.

* * *

When they entered the house they felt their hearts clench at the babies cries that echoed through the rooms.

"Hey guys." One of the officers spoke to them looking pained. "Kids not stopped the whole time. He's with his nanny Mrs Irma Fusslepot, they're in the kitchen."

JJ went right past and easily spotted a slightly frazzled woman frantically shushing a small baby.

The red-head gently picked the baby up, cradling him against his chest, slowly swaying from side to side, murmuring softly in French, almost as if singing a lullaby. The crys began to settle almost instantly, a few more hiccups escaping before the baby snuggled closer, face almost buried against the man's neck, something falling from his hand.

JJ quickly grabbed it and realised that it was matted hair, matted with blood, he bagged it one handed, never stopping his murmurs.

"Morning ma'am, I'm Inspector David Jones and this is my partner-"

"Sargeant James Jensen, I've heard of you both." She smiled at them, seeming grateful to the southerner. "Thank you. Oliver has been crying all morning, I'm sure he knows."

"Children are often smarter than we give them credit for." David smiled. "Can you tell us what happened this morning?"

"I got here at 7am, Mrs Greene liked to sleep in, she was not a devoted mother if you catch my meaning. Mr Greene knew his wife couldn't be relied upon so I was the only one who took care of Oliver." She told them primly, keeping a firm eye on her young charge.

"And Mr Greene, where is he?"

"He'll just be coming in from his run now." She told them just as the door opened and closed.

JJ stopped speaking, Oliver complete limp in his arms, fast asleep after exhausting himself.

The nanny took him back and the two men walked the stairs up to the nursery.

JJ felt like he was going to hurl as he saw the battered body tied up right next to the crib and the corners taking photos as they worked around them.

There was a piece of paper with half of it erased, and a toy chest stuffed full of bloody cash.

No words fell from their tongues because they would have been sick, It was always worse when it involved kids.

They finished up quickly before going down stairs to find Mr Paul Greene in the kitchen drinking coffee.

"Detectives, I expect you to solve this double quick, who ever came into _my_ house."

"We understand you're upset, but we're here to help you, Mr Greene. Did your wife have any enemies?" JJ could see his lover was ready to lamp the arrogant man and he agreed.

"Aileen had trouble making friends, but who in this town would be foolish enough to attack the Greene name anyway?!" He looked so indignant JJ snorted.

"You'd be surprised how often I hear that and the killer never cares because it doesn't make a difference." The man glared at the red-head. "Regardless we'll do our best as always." The New Orleans native smiled charmingly as his lover held back a laugh.

"Mr Greene we found some money inside your son's toy chest. Would you know how it got there?"

Paul Greene glared at the brunette as if he were an idiot.

"Why would I keep money in a toy chest when my father owns the best bank in town?"

"We never said you would." They were enjoying slowly watching him steam under their gazes.

"Maybe it was Aileen, she has an ex-husband, Hunt, maybe it was for him though I can't see how she'd dare." He sneered and JJ so wanted to punch him.

"Well thank you for your time. Ma'am." He nodded to Mrs Fusslepot before they left and walked out to the car, JJ working on the note/address while David drove.

* * *

Back at the lab Alex soon found the address, STH D3 WAR6 becoming south dock 3 warehouse 6.

While Industrial had been cleaned up it was still industrial, derelict in places people have forgotten like the deserted room.

Two things looked out of place, a photo that was in good condition except for being torn to shreds and a high end shopping bag with a credit card receipt inside.

JJ worked his reconstruction magic putting together a snapshot of the victim and a scruffy brunette in a green beanie hat.

A shuffling reached them and neither hesitated as they drew their guns aiming them down the hall to see a scruffy brunette in a green beanie.

"Mr Hunt I presume." Both men put away their guns but they were ready to move on a hair trigger.

"Yeah who's asking?" He drawled, looking at the blearily as if he was suffering from a hangover.

"Detetives Jensen and Jones, Aileen Greene was murdered last night, anything you can tell us?"

The man stumbled more before collapsing to the floor, head in his hands.

"Aileen... Aileen's dead? She's my wi... my ex-wife. She got a divorce and just disappeared, five years ago. I only just managed to track her down to this town, and now she's dead?"

Hunt let out a bitter laugh.

"I wanted a second chance, but I'm sure she only came to see me to rub her new marriage in my face along with her money. Food, whisky and arrogance."

The detectives just left, shaking their heads.

* * *

"Jensen!" He ducked into the chief's office. "Why haven't you handed in your report yet? Should I remind you how important Mrs Greene's murder is?"

JJ smiled darkly, pressing both hands onto the oak desk, leaning forward slightly.

"With all due respect sir." The boiling rage layered into those words made King internally recoil. "I don't give a damn about Greene and if you think I give a fuck about politics you're wrong. My report will be on your desk when I'm done and you interfering won't help with that, understood?"

King nodded once, slowly in shock, looking at the pure bred predator before.

"Alden Greene requested a meeting with you perhaps it will help?"

"Perhaps it will." As the Sargeant walked away Samuel felt his heart stutter, suddenly understanding just how dangerous he is.

Outside David looked at him with heat burning in his eyes even as he kept his expression neutral.

"Grace says that the hair Oliver was clutching wasn't his mother's so the killer is a brunette and the killer got blood on that money. They're A positive."

"Come on, let's get to Greene and see if he has anything useful." JJ sighed.

* * *

Talking with Alden was worthless, as was Alex telling them that the credit card receipt was from Aileen but Ramirez telling them about the disturbance opposite the Greene residence proved fruitful.

A shoe print by a blood covered baseball bat and up in the tree house there was a telescope pointed at the Greene house and torn card.

David collected finger prints off the telescope while JJ pieced together a baseball card, looks like the killer was a fan.

They went back to the lab and got sets of prints put through, JJ having the telescope prints checked against Tom Hunt's, the man was then arrested for stalking.

The shoe print however was from a running shoe.

"Well Paul Greene wears them, he went running this morning, so does Mrs Fusslepot."

"Great, that narrows it down." JJ layer on the sarcasm thick and David flinched slightly. "I'm sorry, this case is just wearing me thin, I hate the Greene's but, I don't think we've met our killer yet."

Suddenly Alex beeped him to come up and they did.

"You could have just given me a doorknob, it would have less prints."

JJ walked forward, gripping the kids shoulders a little to tight.

"Alex, I'm already pissed off, don't push me."

Alex paled, gulping harshly as he nodded, a chill going through him.

"Right! All members of the family have touched the bat including the baby by the looks of it. The most common however is Scott Greene, Paul Greene's son. And Nathan wants to see you."

"Thanks kid." The red-head left abruptly, David giving the genius an apologetic smile before he followed.

Down in the morgue the brunette watched his lover. He could see the tension curling under his skin, anger burning in his eyes and tension set in every line of his body even as face remained relaxed, a mask of charm layer over it all but thinly veiled.

He vaguely heard Nathan say that the baseball bat was their murder weapon and that the killer wanted control, plus spitting whisky in the victim's face.

He watched as more rage curled under his lovers skin.

He watched for the rest of the day as that anger boiled further, how the flame in his eyes flared at Scott Greene's explanation, the disregard for the horror he'd caused, then at Alden Greene's disbelief and trying to buy his grandsons way out.

* * *

The moment they got home it was a clash of hot lips, gripping hands and biting teeth.

Every ounce of anger and frustration pouring out to marking bruises into his lover's flesh until it had abated in seventy six different marks against the white.

David looked wrecked, eyes hooded, a trail of saliva sliding out over bruised lips as his breath came out in harsh pants.

The next time his lips were claimed it was deep and passionate, a thank you and apology for accepting how dangerous JJ was and still being with him, something he'd never dreamed of and would hold onto with everything he had.


	18. Case 16: The Kiss of Death

**A/N: Sorry this took so long I got caught up in Game of Thrones.**

Case 16: The Kiss Of Death

The two detectives were walking through the square in civilian clothes, Dorian happily trotting around them when the sound of shattering caught their attention and an almighty shriek of fear before it was cut off by the sickening cracks of a human hitting concrete.

The pair froze for a fraction of a second before springing into action, directing the crowd before it was taken over by on duty beat cops.

JJ had to wait as he couldn't walk through the blood until photos were taken. When they finally were he grabbed the woman's tablet and the sticky notes that had fallen.

He retreated away to where David had brought the Impala.

He easily hacked the tablet and got the message off the note pad. A meeting here, with Rachel Priest.

"We got her ID and a smashed dictaphone. Emma Ternon and she was really beautiful." David walked over to him, waving the blood splattered item.

"And she was suppose to meet Rachel here." David paused in place frowning cutely at his lover. "You take everything back to the lab then grab the car, I'll talk with Rachel." JJ felt the urge to kiss the brunette but as they were working merely squeezed his hand before bagging up the items, watching him drive off.

"JJ!" Speak of the devil and she shall appear. "What's going on?" Microphone in hand with her cameraman Carl behind her Rachel looked as professional as ever.

"Hello sweetheart, let's go get a coffee and talk." The southerner held out his arm and they walked to the local cafe together.

Once placed in the corner, warm drinks in hands JJ spoke.

"Emma Ternon was, as far as we can tell, pushed out of a window into the plaza."

He watched her eyes go wide, shock flitting over her features before she pulled herself back into her normal guise.

"We found a note saying you were meeting her there, why?" Green eyes bored into her soul and she shivered.

"She called me this morning, she sounded like her life was in danger. She had some sensitive information for me." Suddenly she stopped looking confused and looked excited. "Do you realize that if she was killed because of the information she had, this story really could be HUGE!"

That excitement wilted under his harsh emerald gaze and she squeaked out a sorry, eyes shifting from one place to another.

"Rachel, you should know you can't fool me."

She ducked her head before smiling slightly at him.

"Okay. Emma worked for Glamm Modelling, which was actually a cover for an escort company. Emma acted as my informant because it gave her access to all cities high rollers. She got me a lot of information and then said she had the biggest scoop of my career." Rachel frowned here biting her lip. "She already gave me her phonebook with her clients in it so I don't know what it was."

JJ let out a deep breath through his nose before he smiled at her.

"Thanks Rachel." He dropped his card on the table. "This could get a bit dicey, call me if you need anything."

* * *

When David picked him up he gave into his earlier impulse and moulded their lips together. It was simple and sweet but perfect, for them at least.

"What was that for?"

"Because I wanted to." David gave a goofy grin before claiming another kiss, this one a little deeper and less innocent.

The elder started driving, eyes on the road but feeling his lover's eyes tracing every line of his skin.

After several long moments the red-head told his partner what he'd learned, sinking back into the seat.

As was normal they went straight to the lab only to go back out, looking for Rozalina Davidov.

The woman was the perfect picture of sadness, but that of someone who'd had their favourite shirt ruined.

"Emma was the golden egg of this company, always in demand... She'll be hard to replace." Here she let out a heaving sigh. "But I'm not surprised she's dead. She was a successful model and was always going out to all the high-end parties. She just loved flirting with the rich and powerful of this city and it often got her into trouble."

They both watched as her face morphed into a smirk. "If you ask me, one of them finally got sick of her little games and killed her."

"And here I thought call girls were suppose to flirt." Jones smiled at her sharply and her pretty face pulled down into a frown.

"I run a modelling agency." Rozalina snapped.

"No you don't, that's a cover so your clients don't get caught. Nicely done by the way. But what we want is who she was with recently."

The blond woman turned to stone at that before the elder detective continued.

"What's wrong? We're you jealous. Young, beautiful and all the men wanting her. Is that why you hate her?"

They watched as shock and anger flited over her face at him seeing right through her facade before she let out a vicious laugh.

"What did Emma have that I don't?! I've still got my beauty, Emma's got nothing."

Here she pouted at him, looking up through her lashes. Trying seduce him.

 _"_ Don't you think I'm still beautiful, Jones? Wouldn't you like to take me out to dinner? I know a great sushi restaurant... Nothing can match a woman's touch." She smirked, eyes sliding over to the solider.

"Your right." Jones agreed a smug smirk on his face. "I've got something better."

They watched as she blanched before glaring harshly as they left.

When they got outside David found himself dragged into a side alley, pushed against the wall. JJ was moulded against him as they kissed, tongue sliding into his mouth, massaging him as he moaned.

When the younger pulled back their faces were flushed, lips red and shiny, a string of saliva connecting them.

David darted forward, crushing their lips together, gripping onto the leather of his lover's jacket. In turn arms circled his waist, keeping them flush as they kissed, delving deeper and deeper until they ran out of breath.

"What was that for?" David gasped, breathing harshly before he licked his lips.

"Being incredible Doll, as always." He breathed, placing a single loving kiss on the others mouth before they pulled themselves together, getting back to work.

* * *

When they reached Grimsborough PD they found one of Emma's 'employers' Richard Dobbs who was a plastic surgeon and a Grade A asshole but at least pointed them in the direction of the casino.

Greene Casino was as busy and high class as last time, the manager leading them to the right table without delay.

Once there they found the torn picture and a diamond ring. JJ pieced together the photo, finding their victim.

"That's my photograph! Put it down you rotten thief or I will cast a voodoo spell on you!"

Hearing the shouts they turned to see a withered old woman with high permed hair.

"This photo is of our victim." Jones spoke and the woman cackled in glee.

"Emma is dead?! Bless the skies, my voodoo spell worked! Now that I've killed her I'll be lucky again." She rubbed her hands together, giggling maniacally.

"More like hoodoo, but why?" JJ spoke.

"The tramp was bad luck, every night she was here I lost money. So I took her photo and used it for my voodoo spell. You boys can have it. Now how about a kiss for good luck."

Both men refrained from rolling their eyes before the elder continued.

"Do you remember anything else about last night?"

"Other than all the men dancing around her like flies to shit, one of them proposed to her, and got turned down." She cackled again.

"Thank you ma'am we'll be off." Both detectives had to hold off running as they exited the casino.

"I'd rather wrestle Rix then deal with her again." JJ shuddered making David laugh.

They made their way back to the lab and sent the photo and diamond for analysis before going home. It was the first time in weeks he'd been on his own, he'd always had David with him but the man had actually gone home.

JJ shivered feeling like someone was watching him, the paranoia creeping in and wrapping around him. He ate and triple checked the house before finally turning in.

He slept in fits and bouts, getting maybe five hours along the way before going for a run with Dorian and then started watching some of the TV he'd missed, Game of Thrones mainly.

It wasn't until he reached the department and met David that he felt comfortable in his skin again, that he was breathing easy again.

Their first trip was to the morgue where they found out that the killer gave their victim a last kiss before shoving her ou the window so they now knew that the killer ate sushi and wore lip balm.

Then they went up to see Grace.

"Morning Angel."

"Morning JJ, David, I've got a few things for you." She grinned at them. "One your journalist friend Rachel dropped by and gave us a necklace which has anti-ageing cream, something the victim didn't wear. The forensics team collect a sample of blood from it. Of course the victim's blood was on the glass but so was the killers. From it I can tell you they're 52."

They grinned at her, kissing her cheeks before taking the trek up to Alex who looked like the cat that got the cream.

"Alright Sylvester, spit it out."

"I got tons for you and I know who your killer is. Roger Dence, Richard Dobbs business partner and fellow plastic surgeon. He's the one in the photo fighting with your victim. But I got this from the dictaphone." He turned around, pressing play on the computer.

"Kkrrrr... I'm... gonna kill you, Emma!.. pschhhkkrrrrr... I swear I'll f**king kill you!... !" The end was cut off with the sound of glass shattering and a scream.

"It matches a recording from his office voicemail." Alex grinned and JJ ruffled his hair as Jones sent Ramirez to grab Roger.

* * *

Roger Dence was a handsome man with black hair, tanned skin and bright green eyes.

"Sorry to keep you waiting handsome. Thank you for coming." The southern drawl was laced extra thick with charm and he was pleased to see the moron preen. It was only JJ in the room, a brilliant smile on his wine red lips. He wasn't above using his looks in interrogation.

"Not a problem Detective." Dence smiled, trying to out charm a southerner, big mistake.

JJ glanced down at the folder in his hand, a perfectly constructed look of surprise passing over his face before he looked at the surgeon.

"52? Really?" From his place behind the glass David almost laughed at his lover, by God he was perfect at acting.

Roger laughed before commenting on a little cream going a long way. He also mentioned that sushi was a miracle food and maybe the red-head could join him one nigh before placing on lip balm. David did laugh then. The idiot had just given himself away and hadn't even realised it.

"Oh Roger, if you wanted that you shouldn't have killed Emma. Don't bother." JJ cut him off. "We matched the recording of her threatening her with your voicemail, we can take your blood and match it to what we have off the glass from the window." That infuriatingly gorgeous smirk lay on his lips, eyes dark and burning, ready for the kill. "You got sloppy, in fact you were from the start and that kiss was your biggest mistake, now we can detain you and make a DNA match. Confess, tell us why you did it an you might get a lighter sentence."

The killer almost coward under his captures gaze before bowing his head.

"Emma asked me to preform an operation, I told her she didn't need it but it went badly and she threatened to sue. I did what I had to."

JJ snarled in disgusted and called for Ramirez to take Dence to lock up and walked to the bathroom himself. David followed and saw his lover using a wet paper towel to wipe away the lipstick.

"Shame, I liked it one you." He chuckled, walking up to wrap his arms around the taller's waist, chin resting on his shoulder.

"Maybe I'll get dressed up for ya one day." His emerald eyes shined with mirth for a moment before her turned more serious. "Stay at mine tonight?" David blinked, surprised at how unsure the voice was and realised that the New Orleans native was letting himself be vulnerable.

"Sure, I'll swing by mine to grab a few things." Suddenly JJ's phone went off and they laughed, some invisible tension melting away as he answered. David waited as his partner spoke and then hung up.

"Rachel asked for some help finding something, here I had this made for you." The brunette took the key dumbly and barley registered the kiss pressed against his lips and JJ darting out of the room but when he did a wide grin spread across his face.


	19. Case 17: The Last Supper

Case 17: The Last Supper

The two detectives had a few trying days of reports and court cases so were almost glad to be called into the chief office, almost.

"Gentlemen, a woman was found dead in her kitchen this morning. Given the state of the victim it may be anything from accidental poisoning to viral contamination." Samuel King looked grave as he spoke and rightly so. "As such I'm sending Nathan with you to inspect the body." They nodded and began to walk out. "Oh and both of you have confirmed time off for when requested." He added and they gave their acknowledgement.

They both climbed into the SUV, Dorian being placed into the back, he was perhaps twice the height of what he had been. David looked across at the red-head and saw his partner was coiled with tension, looking out the window.

"So what's with the time off?" JJ's voice was gruff as if he were holding back a snarl and it sent a shiver down his spine.

"Well this girl I know invited me to come stay with her family for the holidays. I figured her brother would ask with Christmas only being a week away but he never did." Fuck was Christmas only a week away, where had the bloody time gone.

JJ laughed, shoulders shaking as a relieved breath exited his lips.

"I'm sorry." The smile on his face clearly said he was calling himself an idiot as he rubbed his eyes. "David, would you like to come with me to New Orleans for Christmas?"

"I'd love to." He grinned and they both laughed.

"I'm so sorry, I've been meaning to ask you since Rix mentioned it but it never seemed right." He heaved a sigh. "I didn't even realise it was a week away."

"You're forgiven." David grinned. "To be honest neither did I, we need to go shopping." The other hummed his agreement before dissolving into laughs again and the only reason Jones didn't follow was to keep his eyes on the road.

They pulled up to the building and took the lift to the victim's floor.

"Nathan!" David called to his colleague who shouted back instantly.

"It's okay! You can come in!" They both sighed in relief before walking through the doorway into the high end apartment, the victim slumped on the kitchen isle before them.

Nathan unzipped his hazmat suit and turned to them with a smile.

"She died from some form of food poisoning from what I can tell, I'll know more when I get back to the morgue while you guys find out if it was deliberate or not."

They both grinned their thanks and set about their work as the Medical Examiner and his minions got to work moving the body.

In the apartment they found a box of chocolates in a heart shaped box and a food wrapper the logo all but erased before turning to the husband who was in the bedroom.

"Mr Thompson." He sneered at them as they walked in.

"The 'Detective Dream Team', of course you'd be working on Daisy's murder. Well get on with it." He gestured for them to begin, and they could already tell he didn't care about his wife.

"Simple questions. Did you have any reason to kill your wife and did you eat out anywhere recently?" The red-head spoke, his eyes emerald stones in a cool mask.

"Of course I didn't kill her, if I did then my standard of living would have gone down considerably." He snorted, straightening the cuff of his shirt. "And yes, we went to Chez Valentine last night, my wife didn't speak a word the whole time." He seemed a little disgruntled but nothing more then that.

"Very well Mr Thompson, you're free to go but the apartment is a crime scene now so this officer will let you pack a bag then escort you out." David spoke plainly, completely professional in a way he often wasn't. "You'll be notified when the scene is cleared." And they turned and walked away.

"Fucking asshole." David sneered once they were by the car and JJ squeezed his hand in reassurance.

David quickly sorted through the chocolates and found a card, 'Congratulations. Love, Ashley', and called Alex to find out who she was.

JJ on the other hand found out where the greasy wrapper came from.

"Al's Hotdogs." He murmured to himself.

"Best hotdogs around. Alfred has a stand just by Cooper Park. He's blind so he won't have seen anything but regardless, he may know something." JJ nodded to his love and as always, David was driving.

They soon reached the spot and the solider felt a shiver go through him. He knew he recognised that name because it was right beside where the dummy bomb had been planted.

"Hey Alfred!" He walked beside his partner, the slighter man's hand resting against the small of his back.

"Hey Jones, not been around for a while." The black man spoke as he served a customer.

"Been busy recently. May I introduce my partner JJ."

"Nice to meet you."

"You to. You've done a lot for this place so thanks and from what I heard it's partners in more way then one." The boys laughed, they couldn't argue that.

"Yeah, we are. As much as I would like to say this was a social call I can't." The Southerner sighed. "Daisy Thompson was killed via poison, did you serve her recently?"

"Daisy's dead?" He looked completely shocked and it took a few moments for him to compose himself. "She came here everyday, yesterday included, though. Yesterday I heard her throwing up." He said confused, lips thin.

"Thanks Al, you've been a great help." David spoke, smiling so Al would hear it in his voice.

A quick look and they found out where the victim had been sick and collected a sample and JJ found contaminated hotdogs and took those as well.

They were just about to leave when JJ spotted a small paper bag with Chez Valentine written on it, food still inside.

Soon enough they were being tested in the lab and the boys were at Chez Valentine.

The kitchen was spotless as they entered and JJ quickly spotted very disturbing things for a kitchen.

A stained apron and a cake with pink, something dripping from it. He also found a torn article and a yearbook, also with torn pages.

"What the hell are you doing in my kitchen!? I will not allow this!" A sever looking woman in a chef's outfit stomped in.

"Valentine Montgomery I presume." Jones turned to the woman and JJ continued with his collecting as the chef raged at his partner for daring to accuse her. He felt himself twitch and resisted the urge to strangle the woman, remembering why you weren't suppose to work with your partner.

"I've got everything, let's be going. Miss Montgomery." And they left, his instincts telling him who they'd be arresting.

* * *

Back at the station JJ was piecing things together while David dropped the samples at the lab.

He firsted heard the footsteps, a familiar sound he'd easily memorized, next he could hear the light breathing just behind him and just before strong arms circled his shoulders he smelt the sandalwood shower gel.

His lover kissed his temple, then his cheek before lingering on his neck just below his jaw. He smiled as David leaned on him.

"Your gorgeous." He shivered as it was whispered against his skin.

"Look in the mirror Doll, you'll see gorgeous." The elder chuckled at that and pressed another kiss beneath his jaw.

He'd just finished with the torn page.

It was an article reviewing Chez Valentine that was anything but flattering. The critique complained about undercooked food and the restaurant being dirty.

"Tobias Sharp. Are we sure this is the right restaurant he's talking about?" David asked and his lover shrugged as he got to work on the yearbook.

And he found out why Tobias didn't like Valentine.

"They were in the same year in their chef's school, one is stuck a critique while the other own a Michelin star restaurant, spiteful much?" The southern snorted just as Alex appeared.

"Found your Ashley. Ashley Collins is the assistant of Gabriel Thompson. I also looked for some information about that Gabriel Thompson and he is the CFO of an investment bank in Eastfield Market. He made a little fortune a few years ago, thanks to an educated guess on the stock exchange." Their nerd spoke excitedly and they chuckled, getting up and ruffling his hair before they left.

What changed the whole case was when Tobias Sharp mentioned that the waiter had given him the wrong meal.

JJ decided that they could wait for the results tomorrow and dragged his lover out to get changed then shopping.

The last time he'd had this much fun shopping was when the whole family had gone together, telling jokes and enjoying being together. It shocked him that he could have this much fun doing something he normally hated because of one person.

The next day they got their killer and it turned out Daisy had been an unfortunate bystanderd because of a waiters mistake. Valentine was singing like a canary even without the evidence so all in all it was a good few days.


	20. Interlude 3: New Orleans

Interlude 3: New Orleans

The large plantation house made him think of JJ's house on a larger scale with warmer weather though not by much. He was surprised by how he just seemed to fall into the family the same way he'd clicked with JJ.

He hadn't been this happy at Christmas in years but what surprised him was that JJ was happy to have an open relationship, something he was use to from his days in the marines apparently.

David had hooked up with this little cute blond but a such as he enjoyed it all it really did was make him want his lover more.

Right now it was the twenty seventh and he was stood in his room in just a pair of jeans, a good glass of whisky in his hand.

He wasn't surprised when the door opened and the younger detective slid up behind him, strong arms circling his waist, pulling him tight to that chisled body.

Soft, chapped lips slid over his neck, kissing behind his ear.

"I love you." David wasn't sure weather it knocked the breathe out of him or made him take it in and for a split second everything stood still.

He turned in the red-head's arm.

"Sorry Babe, I didn't hear that, mind saying it again?" He was surprised it sounded composed as JJ let out a chuckle, masking the nerves crawling beneath his skin.

"I love you." His southern drawl was thicker than ever and it made the shorter shiver.

"I love you too JJ." And brought their lips together in a deep lingering kiss that made his toes curl. They moaned into each other's mouths and never noticed someone open the door.

They snuck around and then the camera clicked and flashed twice.

Lisa grinned at them before bolting for the door, Nick and Eli following from their place in the door way.

JJ bolted after them, shouting in French as they laughed while David followed at a slower place. Watching as the camera was thrown back and forth between the siblings like a game of piggie in the middle with added furniture hopping.

He chuckled, leaning on the banister at the top of the stairs and took another sip as the clank of crutches reached him, Nana Emily reaching his side.

"You know David, the last time I saw James this happy he was nineteen and fresh out of the academy, ready to take on the world as a marine." The sweet, silver haired woman sighed softly. "Being a solider was everything he needed, everything he was but it left a cloud of darkness around him, the same that Rixton carries. It's only with you when that cloud lifts entirely." Jones shifted slightly, uncomfortable with the observation but not unhappy.

He still found it odd, how easily they'd clicked with each other. The nights when he went home alone he felt cold and vulnerable, like someone or something was just around the corner waiting for him. It was a feeling he'd had since becoming a detective, the paranoia the last straw that drove Charlotte away.

Every time he thought about it he felt something curl in his gut, it was like some lie, that they were to perfect, this was real life not some trashy romance novel. No matter how good things were there was that little pessimistic part of him that said it was all going to come crashing down.

"It's natural to have doubts child, that's the way of life." Nana Emily soothed, a small smile painting her lined face. "But every now and again something to good to be true will come along and be real. After all here in New Orleans magic is as real as you or I and James will tell you just the same." She smiled at him and he smiled back, taking another gulp of his drink and looking bellow the twins were trying to fight Rix, Brandon and Liza evading JJ.

"I will give you the same advice that has been past through my family through the centuries." And something in the way she said it made him latch on, listening as if it were the only thing important in the world.

"This world is never what we expect, forever changing and throwing things in our path. We will see and experience things that can not be explained but that makes them no less real than you or I. Life is full of hard ships but every once in a while it will give you the greatest blessing but it is up to you and you alone to make it worth something." Her smile was still in place and he fully understood what JJ meant when he said she could lead an army with a smile.

"I believe that you an JJ are each others blessings and what happens next is up to you." She finished and made her way back to he room, leaving the detective to muse over her words and he found himself feeling lighter, happier, that niggling doubt sliding away and leaving him feeling completely whole.


	21. Case 18: In The Dead Of Night

In The Dead of Night

The detectives had barely gotten in the door when the phone rang and they had to get their butts down to Cooper Park. They were both glad they'd gotten a late start to the day.

Reaching the dark area of the park where street lights struggled to find purchase past the fountain.

Past the yellow tape they could make out a lone figure, supported against a tree was a blond teen but the disturbing part was the support. An arrow was lodged in the young man's eye, blood having poured out to drip down onto his green, checked shirt.

"I know him, that's Freddy Stewart." David found froze in place for a moment. "He's caused us trouble in the past but..." He trailed off, gulping harshly, rapidly shaking his head.

JJ sighed before bagging a crossbow, its bolt matching the one in the victim; he also found a freshly smoked cigarette not far away on the park bench.

He waited as David talked with a young boy and he wished he could kiss away that solemn expression but now wasn't the time.

"The boy is Julian Ramis, he was the one to call it in." The elder's shoulders slumped in as if defeated and all of a sudden New Orleans seemed like a lifetime ago. "He heard an argument then someone running and investigated, finding this." He casually gestured to where the corners were working. "He and Freddy were really good friends apparently, anyway Freddy's next of kin is his sister Ramona and Freddy and Julian often spent time at the abandoned tree house."

He nodded his head and got back in the car, swinging by the lab first before going to make the dreaded call.

When they reached the dingy house that rested on the edge of the district next to financial they both steeled themselves for the worst part of their job.

JJ dragged up the courage to knock and they both waited as a shadow moved past the lit window and the door handle turned.

A young woman with dark blond hair and bright blue eyes poked her head out and looked at them with confusion in their eyes.

"Yes?"

"Ramona Stewart?" She nodded her head once. "Were sorry to inform you, your brother Freddy was found dead in the park this evening." David told her and JJ was the one who caught her as she collapsed, completely numb. They lead her inside and settled her on the sofa and waited for her to come back online.

"Dead?" She whispered.

"We think it was murder." David added, fighting a wince.

"But, why? He was... kind, and sweet. We were like... two peas in a pod... What am I gonna tell our parents?" She started sobbing and the two detectives comforted her the best they could

"Who found him?" A slightly odd question for her to ask but far from out of the realm of reason.

"A young boy, Julian Ramis. He said he was a friend of yours." Jones ended it something like a question but not quiet.

"Julian, oh God! He's just a kid, why did he have to see that?" She sniffed, wiping away tears. "Do you need anything else?" They answered in the negative and left their card before getting in the car.

As they drove to the abandoned tree house Jones spoke.

"Imagine losing your brother like that." Jones shivered.

"I can't and I won't." JJ spoke firmly, making his lover flinch so he reached over and squeezed his knee in apology.

* * *

The tree house was dark and wet as the rain started to come down and JJ pulled out a bright torch and lit up the area, leather jacket zipped up and collar closed, David wearing one equally dark.

It was an almost scrabble to get the evidence which turned out to be the victim's bag as well as a freshly bloodied cloth that they took to the lab before going home to crash.

David absently wondered when he'd started calling it home. He really should be musing over the cufflinks they'd found in the vics bag but he really just wanted to curl into JJ and fall asleep.

Lying in bed they settled in and drifted off peacefully, hot breath fanning against flushed skin, soothing in the tired haze of a long day.

* * *

Drifting back into the lab after only four hours of sleep in the morning they dropped into all the usual spots, trying not to yawn every step of the way as they waited for the caffeine to kick in, taking the form of coffee and coke.

They'd found out that the victim was a smoker from Nathan but still needed more to lead them in the right direction.

"Morning boys, how was New Orleans?" Grace didn't really need an answer from their smiles but they talked amicably until she managed to gather everything.

"Okay, between everything I can tell you the killer wears Eau Dela." Jones let out a surprised whistle. "That's off the crossbow. Then off that cigarette butt I managed to find out your killer has green eyes. And the tip of the ice burg, your killer's blood was on that cloth, they're A negative." They nodded their heads in thanks before trudging up the stairs, neither of them had the energy right now.

"Hello my little Nerd, have a good Christmas?" JJ asked as they approached and the brunette nodded a bright smile on his face.

"I got all the video games I wanted." The two men snorted before bursting out laughing while Alex blushed, realising how that sounds. "Anyway, those cufflinks, they belong to Alden Greene." Both detectives groaned. "But they were never reported stolen." His brow scrunched as he turned to them.

"A man like that doesn't admit weakness. Let's get going." JJ sighed, ruffling the younger's hair to his annoyance and David did just the same.

* * *

Alden Greene's office was not somewhere JJ wanted to find himself but as always he sunk into the couch as his love walked around, looking over everything.

Soon enough the man himself walked in, a far too bright smile on his face.

"Sergeant, Inspector, I didn't expect to see you so soon after the incident with my grandson." He placed himself behind the desk. "What can I do for you?" He asked, lighting a cigar and taking a large puff.

"We've found a pair of cufflinks that belong to you, Mr Greene. I believe they were stolen recently?" Jones spoke.

"In fact they were. Where'd you find them?" The man laughed and it sounded so false it was dark.

"On a dead boy" JJ spoke. "A teenager managed to get the better of you Mr Greene, what would you say about that?" His southern drawl was thick with a smugness that was designed to irritate and by the jumping vein in his forehead, Jensen had hit his mark.

"Are you accusing me of something, officer? Do you really think I would kill a child over a pair of cufflinks?" The low growl was rather amusing to the former recon and he nearly laughed.

"Not at all, just asking your opinion." Greene all but glared at him before his jaw clenched and he answered.

"That my security is incompetent, Noah Richards is the head of it, and I have nothing else to tell you." They just left after that and outside the building JJ found himself pushed against the car out of view of others and kissed senseless.

"You are incredible." David whispered against his lips and was drawn into a deep, lingering kiss.

They were interrupted by David's phone.

"Jones."

"Sir, Edward Ramis, Julian's father wants to talk to you." Ramirez said with a drag in his voice.

"Thanks Ramirez now get some sleep, one of the others can watch the phones."

"Yes sir."

* * *

It took them a little time to hunt down Richards and found out that Freddy was the thief from the night before and that he had a partner that Richards couldn't identify.

And when they spoke with Edward Ramis he seemed far to shaken up for the average person but JJ was sure he wasn't their man.

They opted for a look at the Stewart house and found more stolen property and pictures that showed an amicable relationship between the elder Ramis and the victim but nothing of use but over all the red-headed detective was getting together an idea of what happen but hoped he was wrong, he didn't want to see two lives down the drain.

The clincher was the security footage sent by Alden Greene and before them they had Julian Ramis.

"Hello Julian." JJ watched through the glass as his partner crouched before the young boy and took a deep breath. "You know what I smell on you, cigarette smoke and Eau Dela." The young boy already had tears in his eyes and it was breaking their heart to see this.

"Our killer is five foot tall, A negative blood type and has green eyes. Do you know anyone like that?" It came out softly and it was all that was needed to make the boy break out in sobs.

"Me! I killed him!" His father tried to talk but was cut off. "I didn't mean to. Freddy wanted to rob the Greene place and I went with him. Freddy was obsessed with crossbows so brought his with him. I didn't mean to shoot him, I didn't mean to pull the trigger, it just happened."

After that there was no way to get a word out of the boy and they didn't try, this wasn't a murder, just a blood filled tragedy.


	22. Case 19: Innocence Lost

Case 19: Innocence Lost

The day started with being called into the office before they'd even sat down at their desks.

"Morning Gentlemen." King greeted them, he tended to avoid them now after the Greene case. "I'm afraid your New Years won't be the happiest unless you get this done tonight. A young woman was found dead at a construction site on the outskirts of the financial district. I know you don't care for politics." If one looked closely they would see the Chief flinch. "But the mayor is having the area renovated and it's funded by Alden Greene so please, handle this carefully?" King finished almost meekly and they nodded their head, JJ grimacing slightly, that hadn't been one of his finer moments.

They set off without hesitation, Dorian rather miffed to be going back in the car but happily ran around outside the construction site once they arrived.

They were met with a powder covered Ramirez.

"Morning, the construction crew found the victim Gail Harding when they showed up for work." They both noticed as the officer paled. You two need to be careful. The whole place is a construction site, they covered the hole by the entrance when I fell in it but..."

"You fell in!" They spoke at the same time.

"Go take it easy Ramirez, we'll deal with it okay." David ushered him away as Ramirez mumbled his thanks.

Once inside however they stopped dead, their stomach's twisting as they looked at the twisted dead body that lay in the concrete.

There were some rather large jobs to be done as they worked on getting the victim out of the concrete and a platform scale that had disturbed dust, enough for a body to have been dragged across it. There was also a single thread from a plank of wood ready for Grace along with a powdery substance off the concrete mixer.

JJ gathered a torn piece of paper and went out into the car to put it together.

* * *

The paper lead them to the Stone Cold Motel and room #9 and were let into the room with minimal fuss.

"Well isn't this lovely?" Jones asked with a streak of sarcasm as they looked around the trashed room.

"Hum." JJ was a little busy looking at a mirror and bag that had a particular white substance that any good detective would recognise.

He bagged it carefully while his lover looked over an expensive credit card receipt and looked through the victim's purse.

"Hey, Babe. Looks like we're going to visit your new best friend." JJ looked up and saw the card David was holding. An access card for Grim News.

While David interviewed the motel owner JJ worked his magic and retrieved prints from the mirror and got the details from the receipt, sending them to his favourite geek.

Once in the car they drove first to the PD to deliver the evidence before going to see Rachel.

They were let in instantly and told the right floor and where to find her. They didn't even have to look for her as Dorian yipped and made a beeline for the reporter.

"Hello Dorian, what's happening now?" She asked as she fussed over the young pup.

"A girl named Gail Harding was found dead, would you know her?" JJ asked as he leaned back against the side desk, David resting his palms on the front of it.

"Gail, she was my personal intern." Rachel frowned as she looked up through not moving away from the black dog. "I sent her to investigate Greene Holding. Nobody in the company would talk to me after my report on the mental hospital. I thought they wouldn't suspect a ditz like her, maybe I was wrong." She heaved a sigh as she sat up straight, smoothing out her shirt.

"Maybe, can you do me a favour and stay away from this until the case is over?" Green eyes looked at her beseechingly and she sighed again before giving a reluctant half smile and nodding. The southerner grinned at her before placing the coffee he'd been carrying on the desk.

Rachel laughed and took a large sip of it happily, waving at them as they left, Dorian only just getting in the lift before the door closed.

They dropped by Al's hotdog stand and got lunch, plus one without a bun as a treat for the Staffordshire Bull Terrier at his feet who then ran straight to the park.

Not long after they returned to the lab they started typing up reports and waited until they were called up by Grace.

"Hello my lovely." And of course she was talking to Dorian. "Hi guys, I've got your results on the powder from the mirror, baggie and cement mixer. They're all cocaine and the cocaine is from nose breath." She told them and they nodded, their killer was a cocaine user.

"Did you get anything from that thread?" The brunette asked, knowing full well she had.

"The fabric as far as I can tell the thread is from a tartan patterned flannel, you'll have to go see Nathan to see weather it's relevant to your killer or victim." They thanked the lab tech before sliding away.

They made their way up to Alex who grinned at them.

"Got the owner of your credit card and found out that your victim used that mirror, still waiting on the other prints though. The last reading on the digital scale was 320lb, so your killer ways 140lb. Last but not least the credit card belongs to Derek Molina."

He sighed as they both continued to look at him.

"You both need to be on the internet more." Alex huffed out.

"Sorry Alex I spend my free time catching up on Game of Thrones and Magicians." JJ told him plainly before laughing as the younger's face lit up, the elder brunette snorting.

"Okay! He's a famous start up CEO and entrepreneur. And he funded his current company with capital that came straight from... Greene Holdings!" He finished and JJ groaned.

"Rachel may have been right then but for now let's go see this guy." The Inspector told them and got the needed info from Alex who made a squeak as his hair was messed up.

* * *

Derek Molina explained how Gail had gotten into partying and drugs indirectly but it was of no real use and neither thought they'd met their killer yet so they went back to the lab and hoped Nathan had something from the body.

"Hey guys." The man grinned at them surprisingly. "Have to say this is the first time I've had to use a hammer and chisel in an autopsy." The detectives found themselves laughing, yeah, you could tell they'd been doing this for a while.

"Luckily the rest of it was easy enough and I had plenty of help getting her out. The concrete was poured on when she was alive and filled her airways but she was already passed out from alcohol, cocaine and more."

Both detectives winced at that.

"Anything about our killer?" David asked.

"No."

"No. That's not like you." JJ spoke with a smirk, looking at the elder man as if he knew he was holding something back.

"Well, I did send some of the rubble to Grace." He grinned at them as he started sewing up the victim.

"That's more like it. Thanks Nathan." They grinned before taking a quick look through the victim's clothes to discover that she didn't wear tartan, so the killer did.

Once they got downstairs they were called by the Chief.

"Jensen, Jones, in here." They did as they were told and stood shoulder to shoulder before their boss. "How is the case? Any leads? Anything… concrete?"

Both detectives snorted.

"Nice Chief." Jones smirked.

"So far the killer wears tartan, is 140lb and uses cocaine." JJ filled him in.

"We're not sure were to go next, but we know we don't have all the players yet so the plan was to re-interview the few we have." Not that they'd actually talked, they just knew they would.

"Maybe I can help then. Philip Rockwell, a business executive at Greene Holdings, requested a word with you saying it is in regards to Miss Harding's death." King couldn't resist shooting his newest detective but the red-head merely nodded.

"We'll get on it."

And they walked out, running into Ramirez.

"Sir, Sergeant. I looked a little into your victim."

"Wait, since when do you investigate out case Ramirez?" David asked with an amused smirk, arms folded across his strong chest and hip cocked to the side.

JJ thought he looked more gorgeous than usual, it always made his blood burn when he stood like that.

"I…Well, I wanted to be useful. Anyway, Gail Harding was seen by many people sitting on a bench just outside Greene offices, she was waiting for a while." Ramirez said excitedly.

David tipped his head to the side and his lover had to look away or risk jumping him.

"Nice work Ramirez." The officer grinned and nodded, very pleased with himself as they left.

JJ sent Dorian up to Grace and once in the garage he climbed into the driver's side and drove then not to the square but to David's house.

He found himself dragged inside and pushed against the wall, lips attacking his skin, hands unbuttoning his shirt and his lover travelled down, working to bring him to blissful oblivion that left him trembling.

"Fuck Babe." David pulled him into kiss. "I don't what the hell that was but feel free to do it any time."

JJ chuckled and gave his agreement.

"Come on, we still have work to do."

They both sighed and freshened up before setting off to where they were suppose to be.

Philip Rockwell put on thinly veiled mask of sadness as he suggested Derek Molina was their killer and tried to point fingers away from Greene holding which is exactly what this was about.

He did allude to a drug habit on Derek's part however, which could be useful.

Searching around they found a set of car keys tossed in trash, thankfully high up.

With a little look on the computer they found out that the key was a VM City Cruiser.

"We should send it to Alex."

"Maybe." David looked at his lover curiously as he dialled something on his phone and put it to his ear.

"Hey Rachel, I've got another favour to ask. You said that the cars Grim News uses are VM City Cruisers, do you have one missing?" There was a minutes pause. "There is, does it have GPS? They can be tracked from the building?" There was another pause. "Thanks Sugar."

The red-head grinned at his brunette lover and lead him roughly five blocks away to a dingy alley and pressed the unlock button.

The car beeped and it's lights flashed causing the elder to laugh, kissing the other quickly before he went to call it in, leaving the brunette to search the car.

JJ easily saw the Grim News logos on the car and found several long hairs on the headrest that were mixed in with Gail's shorter brunette hairs.

It was a quick enough investigation with all the evidence together and a few more interviews and they actually managed to get everything done for the Grimsborough PD New Years party for those not on duty.

Not that they spent more than an hour there before they returned home, spending many long hours in bed together.


	23. Case 20: A Deadly Game

Case 20: A Deadly Game

JJ leaned back against his chair, resisting the urge to move and make himself more comfortable, knowing it would only irritate the scratches across his back. Every time it nearly got to much he looked up and across to his lover and watched as his bit down on his lower lip, trying not to do the same though for slightly different reasons.

Whenever David caught his lover's gaze he would narrow his eyes before looking at him with heat in his blue eyes, teeth worry his lip more and making the younger's blood boil.

Sighing the red-head turned back to the computer and forced himself to finish his reports. Just as he printed it off and got back from handing a copy to the Chief one of the interns showed up and dropped a parcel on his desk.

He frowned at that. Who would send him something at work? His military buddies would send it to his Dad's place, his family it to his house and there was no one else he could think of.

He grabbed a hunting knife out of his boot and slipped on a pair of latex gloves before cutting open the box and unfolding it.

He didn't even pause as he looked down at the contents, just picked it up and walked down to the morgue and dropped the box in front of the senior examiner as he looked over a report at his desk.

Nathan blinked down at it before his eyes went wide and he moved into action, pulling on gloves so he could examine the finger and JJ pulled the note out of the box so he could walk with it to the Chief.

When King and Jones asked what that was about he showed them both the note. 'That's just a preview. You'll find some more pieces from my victim at the homeless camp, next to the bridge.'

"It was a finger and I'm gonna find this son of a bitch." His accent came out stronger towards the end and David grabbed an evidence bag for the card and had Ramirez run it up to Grace for prints, not that they expected any, before they walked out to the car and set off.

* * *

The dingy homeless camp was Coopervilles twin as they searched through it. They easily found another finger and JJ packed it and worked on cracking a locked box. David digging through a freshly dug dirt mound.

It turned out it was a button that looked completely out of place and inside the box, A key and a note in invisible ink that was easily solved.

'Well done, Rank Name, you found my note! Another piece of puzzle is waiting for you at 278 Kennedy Road.'

They gave the other evidence to the officer who had followed them and set off towards the address.

When they approached the derelict house it reminded JJ of home. The old abandoned houses out by the swamp where he and his mates had hung out scaring each other and getting drunk.

Approaching the house they moved through it with their guns, JJ going first, his lover covering his back. Once they were done they approached the basement door and found it to be locked.

David grabbed the key and put it in the lock. It turned with a click.

Just before the brunette could open the door the red-head pulled him back with a shake of his head. There was something cold and fierce in his eyes but it felt like a protective cocoon as the solider went forward, taking point again.

Slowly they made their way into the dimly lit basement, using their flashlights to find their way around. At the bottom the light was flicked on to reveal what was effectively a torture chamber, blood in the air. This was their crime scene.

They easily found the third finger inside a jar filled with something. A leash with a warn engraving but what really caught JJ's eye. An Iron Maiden covered in fresh blood tucked away at the back in the darkest corner possible, he had a few officers collect it and take it to the lab.

"This is a caviar spoon. Why would this be here?" David asked holding up the bagged item.

"How do you know that Doll?" JJ asked, folding his arms bellow his chest.

"I worked in a posh restaurant washing dishes when I was a student." He chuckled and his lover did the same before collecting the scraps of paper from the floor. What was it with people tearing things up.

* * *

Back at the station JJ pieced the paper together and revealed a book cover, the image of Kronos eating his children staring up at him.

'The Human Burger Theory'. JJ had read it just last week before sending a copy to his sister and the twins. It was twisted book about torture and cannibalism with gruesome and disturbing details but by an expert opinion, Rix, the author didn't have personal experience.

Maybe they should talk to Mr Nelson Campbell.

He showed it to David who grimaced before showing his own findings on the leash.

"Jezabela owns a fetish club according to the rumours. Apparently she hosts animated torture parties." He blushed darker as JJ smirked at him but it was decided they'd go see her after visiting the morgue.

"Hey Nathan, what did you get?" JJ asked as he entered the cold room.

"Nothing good. The finger was cut off when the victim was alive." He grimaced and David paled.

"And?" They looked at the red-head who seemed completely unfazed, after finding that book he really wasn't surprised.

"Well, it seems the killer used it as a caviar spoon." Not surprising either but at least they knew the killer did eat caviar.

"Why did you stop me earlier?" David looked at his lover for a second before turning to the road.

"Because if one of us is going to get hurt, it's going to be me Doll, I'm not letting you get hurt." Again that protective glint was shining in his eyes and it made David shiver.

"You know I feel the same about you."

"I know, but that's not going to stop me, on this one I'm being selfish." Was the red-heads reply and David gulped harshly, nodding his head once. This wasn't a fight he was going to win.

* * *

Talking to Campbell hadn't given them anything so instead they turned to Jezabela. JJ could honestly say he'd never been to a fetish club and he personally found the whole thing strangely hilarious. Maybe it was because he knew the reality instead of the fantasy.

The woman was a pretty blond that screamed dominatrix in a black PVC cat suit.

"Well, if it isn't Detective Jones? How I miss having you around." She purred and David went scarlet.

"Jezabela." JJ spoke with a wolf's grin. "Would you like to go for a drink later? You and I need to have a very long conversation." He spoke, eyes trailing over his partner who shivered under the dark, heated gaze.

"I have expensive taste and it's Mistress Jezabela if you please." She pointed out though there was a grin.

"Not a problem and I don't." He finally turned to her. She huffed slightly but with a smile regardless. "Unfortunately we're here for business not pleasure and for us that is separate." He said before she could start.

"We found a leash with your name on it in a torture chamber connected to a murder." David showed her said leash.

"I don't know what you're talking but that is not mine, it belongs to Cherry Doll, my vassal, though you would call her Harper McAlister. I'm warning you though she may seem a little disturbed" She told them dismissively.

"The second half of that may be true, but the first isn't, so the torture chamber?" Green eyes stared her down and she looked at him in complete shock before nodding slowly to compose herself.

"Well it was a while ago, I may have rented it out for a party. 'When caviar goes to far.' They combine two of may favourite things, caviar and…" She trailed off and they made their excuses, JJ leaving his card with a bright grin.

They made their way beck to the station, having Ramirez bring in their suspect. Upon arrival the officer looked extremely nervous, and they soon found out why.

In side was a slightly square jawed woman with blond hair in a ponytail and freckles scattered across her nose and cheeks with plain brown eyes. She wasn't a conventional beauty but there was a certain charm.

"Miss McAlister, or should I say Cherry Doll? I believe this... this necklace belongs to you?" Jones asked, holding up said object and handing it over, they saw no reason not to.

"Oh you found it! I was really scared of Mistress Jezabela finding out I'd lost it. She wouldn't be pleased at all." She went from bouncing in place to pouting like a child, yep, personality disorder. "I lost the leash a week ago. I thought I left it at the psychiatric hospital." She added with an adorably confused face, hand held against her cheek.

"Psychiatric hospital? What were you there for?" The brunette detective asked curiously.

"Oh nothing really. They say I have psychotic disorders just because I couldn't resist biting that young doctor that time..." JJ had to stop himself laughing. He didn't know why but he was finding everything funny today, though he was pretty sure he'd find that funny any day. "But I'm better now! I only go there twice a week!" She looked excited again, grinning brightly.

"Glad to hear it Sweetheart." JJ took over seeing the confliction of disturbed and endeared that was flickering over his lovers face. "We just have a few questions to ask you then you can go okay?" She bobbed her head emphatically.

"When were you last at the torture chamber on Kennedy Street?" David managed to pull himself together.

"Oh, a few weeks ago. Mistress Jezabela had a caviar party there, it was so fun! And the caviar was amazing, I love the way it goes pop on your tongue, don't you?" She popped her lips and JJ chuckled brightly.

"And where were you last night Sweetheart?" He asked with a sweet smile.

"Oh I was out walking. I love the city at night, it calms me down." She smiled serenely, looking far away before she suddenly scowled, again reminding them of a small child. "But I saw my brother out partying without telling me. He does that all the time, it's so annoying!" She let out a huff of breath, crossing her arms over her chest.

She suddenly looked devilish as she grinned, JJ could almost see the horns.

"I got my revenge though; I ate all the caviar he had left." She giggled darkly and JJ chuckled along.

"Well thank you Harper, you can leave now." David spoke with a smile and the woman jumped up before coming forward, bouncing up to kiss their cheeks before skipping away and out the station and they both laughed brightly before sobering, going to visit their lab techs.

* * *

"Hello boys, you've got one heck of a case I see." Grace spoke to them with a strained smile and at the moment she was very glad she was not a field officer.

"Yes we do, so what have you got for us?" JJ asked with a sigh, falling back into the case.

"Yes, that third finger was being preserved in formol, an agent that's often used to preserve organic tissue by experts. So your killer uses formol. I also got prints from your spoon and DNA from the button and Alex is running them for you now."

They said their thanks and went up to Alex.

"Hey guys." Like Grace he seemed strained and David gently gripped his shoulder in reassurance. "Anyway, prints on the spoon belong to a certain Jezabela. The DNA found on that button belongs to Lennie Adams. He's just done 3 years in prison for the torture and sequestration of his wife."

"Lovely fellow." David groused and they got the man's details.

"I also found who your victim is, Nathan sent me his prints. Steve Wood was a trader who got sent to prison for misappropriation. When he came out, he basically didn't get a life to go back to, and he ended up living in that homeless camp."

"Great work Alex thanks." JJ did the usual and ruffled his hair and got an amusing squeak of protest.

They also checked in with Nathan who confirmed the Iron Maiden was mostly likely their murder weapon given the victim's blood on the spikes.

* * *

They talked with Lennie Adams and while he was suspicious there was nothing that really jumped out at them that said he was the killer.

Getting back they both sighed and collapsed into their chairs and were just about to start planning their next move when Ramirez popped up.

"Sergeant! A new letter was dropped in our mailbox for you!" The man was trembling, sweat beading on his forehead as his eyes darted around.

"Are we sure we want to open it?" David asked as he slowly drifted closer. JJ looked at him blandly and his lover grimaced, knowing there wasn't an option, they had to.

The former marine did it quickly like ripping off a bandage and slit the top before pulling the card out.

'You were so close, Rank Name. I'll give you another hint: go to this address. You may find something. Or not.'

JJ didn't even think, he just grabbed his jacket and walked out to the garage, his pup left with his best friend (Grace).

* * *

The address turned out to be an extremely high end apartment right in the heart of the district and it didn't take long to find a faded bottle of formol in a medicine cabinet and it sent red flags up.

"What are you doing in my loft? I'm calling the police!" They turned to see a man with blond hair, freckles across his nose and cheeks and plain brown eyes.

"No need sir, we are the police." Jones interrupted, flashing the badge on his belt.

"Harper McAlister's brother I'm guessing?" JJ smirked, looking at the fact they seemed almost identical.

"Tyler McAlister, we're twins. I hope you didn't get bitten, Sergeant. Yes I recognise you, hard not to." He smirked himself and JJ already knew they were looking at their guy he just had to prove it.

"Not yet. Personally I found her rather charming." The red-head said with a small smile, why were psychopaths charismatic. "We got a mysterious note that lead us here, all the others involved body parts. Any idea about that?" The southern drawl was tinged with something dark and charming. The devil was a southerner, didn't you know?

"No mysterious letters are a dime a dozen around here with Harper but the body parts is certainly something new. I'm afraid I can't help you." He seemed to solely have eyes for the younger detective and while David just wanted to shoot the murdering bastard he knew that they needed this open because as long as he was interested in JJ he'd play the game and not kill someone else.

"That's a shame, and what were you doing last night Sugar?" Green eyes were swirling with something dark, sparkling with something scarily like malice.

"Out celebrating my bonus with champagne and caviar, alone." He added after a moments thought.

"Alone. Now that's a shame Sugar, someone like you shouldn't be alone." Something flashed in brown eyes at the smooth slow drawl and he gave a very cat like grin, realizing that his wolf was playing his game.

"Hum, maybe you'd like to join me some time?" The two predators were metaphorically circling each other and it made David want to turn and run, even as he held strong in the room.

They were thankfully interrupted by another suspect walking into the loft

"Detectives! I didn't expect to see you so soon!" Harper skipped in.

"We just needed to talk with your brother Sweetheart, we'll be going now." JJ smiled sweetly, very different from the born killer of a few moments ago.

The two exited and David drove without question to the torture chamber. It looked like the killer had left them another clue, the fourth finger in a jar.

They quickly took it to the station and gave it to their saving Grace, but out in the garage David found himself stopped by strong arms around his waist.

"I'm sorry." The soft voice in his ear made him sigh and slowly turn, arms curling around his lover, face buried in his lovers neck, breathing deeply and letting himself relax.

"Its okay Babe, I, I'm just not use to seeing you like that. Give me a little time to process?" He asked it in a small voice as he looked up, not wanting to hurt the bigger man.

"Anything you need Doll." Gentle lips pressed against his own in a tender kiss and equally gentle hands gripped his jaw before JJ pulled back, snagging the keys and climbing into the driver's side.

* * *

They went back to the homeless camp and found several things they knew weren't there before. A torn card, a prescription bottle and the fifth finger, or should that be thumb.

The card lead them to Nelson Campbell who was of little help other than informing them that Tyler McAlister had been the one to receive the card.

The pills had only lead them to Lennie Adams, who was much the same as before, useless.

The two decided to go back to McAlister's loft and have another look around, Tyler watching them all the while with a smirk on his lips.

They found a glass which made a nice change on this case and had a quick word with their killer before they left, getting the glass to Grace.

"Care to explain why two of my detectives are here when there is a psychopath on the loose?" King was steaming slowly but surely as he looked between the two desks, both of them with head phones on watching some of the TV they'd missed.

"What's the point?" JJ shrugged. "Tyler McAlister's the killer and we can't arrest him without evidence to back it up. Best to let him play this out and let himself be caught." The southerner explained, his partner nodding.

"And how do you know this?" He narrowed his eyes at them.

"Trust me Chief, you didn't see him earlier." David grimaced before turning back to the computer screen and missed the look that said they'd better be right.

There real break came with the last note that sent them back to the torture chamber and their victim's body.

* * *

"You know a human liver is actually toxic when ingested. I doubt you've been feeling the best recently." JJ looked up from his place on the couch as Tyler walked over to the mantel, pouring himself a drink.

"Unless you take the right anti-toxins." Tyler commented.

"You were smart, a nice game but either you wanted to get caught or you were sloppy, I'm guessing both." Brown eyes turned to glare at him as he smirked. "A wolf will tear a little house cat like you apart, you should of never played with me."

The red-head moved as a predator, rising in one elegant move and stalking towards his prey. Tyler looked up into his eyes with something akin to lust and hate, waiting for the man to make his next move.

JJ grabbed his arm, spinning him around and slapping the cuffs on, whispering in his ear.

"And I'm the wolf if you hadn't guessed." Tyler snarled as he was dragged away, JJ reading him his rights.


	24. Case 21: The Secret Experiments

Case 21: The Secret Experiments

Blood coated his hands. Florescent lights flickered over head and the smell of chemicals burned his nose.

Blue eyes opened and closed in a glassy haze as sirens approached and slim hands scrabbled at his wrists as they muttered his name.

"It's okay Rachel. I'm here; I'll figure it out just hold on." His southern drawl was at it's thickest with worry.

"JJ!" That wasn't Rachel, that was the voice he'd been praying for over what seemed like eternity.

"Down here David!" He glanced towards the stairs and watched at the elder detective slowly make his way down with the clank of boots on metal, dressed as a civilian with sleep tousled hair and gun drawn.

Right behind him were the paramedics who dashed towards Rachel, checking her over and stabilising her, taking over putting pressure on the head wound before moving her onto a board and taking her away. JJ ordered one of the officers to go with them and keep the detective informed.

He barely felt himself being dragged up and only truly realised it when the dawning light of the day hit his eyes. David pulled him to the SUV and sat him in the back and grabbed a water bottle and a roll of paper towels and started washing the blood off his lovers hands before taking his head in his hands, gently kissing his lips.

"Tell me what happened Babe." JJ took in a deep breath before looking into blue eyes and started speaking, noticing the Chief approaching from the side.

"You know I wake up at anything. I got a text from Rachel, this address and SOS. I didn't think, just got changed, grabbed my bike and drove here as fast as I could. When I arrived I heard shouting from bellow and found the trapped door. Broke the code and went in. I saw someone trying to attack Rachel but there wasn't enough light to make out any details so I shot over their heads and they shoved Rachel to the side. She cracked her head on the trolley and they ran so I pulled my sweater off and used it to stop the bleeding while I called it in."

He looked down at his hands again and tried not to think on that all to familiar feeling of blood covering his skin, especially with the way it had soaked into his jeans from it's small pool on the floor.

David went to investigate the lab and returned with a syringe of something, a shoe print and a mostly faded document before they were going back to the lab and JJ let himself shower and change to begin the day.

Walking up to the lab he saw his lover matching the shoe tread on the computer and he found the document set up for him to unravel it and he soon discovered a formula of some kind from what he could make out.

He handed it to the lab techs to look over and joined his lover at the computer as the shoe print was matched to an office shoe, certainly not Rachel's.

"Come on, the office is more Rachel's home than her apartment so we might find something there." David nodded and was glad to see JJ was firmly himself.

* * *

The news building was the same as it always was, buzzing.

They could hear people talking about Rachel left right and centre but ignored it all to find her desk and Dorian whined as they approached, laying on the floor and hiding behind his paws.

"Carl." The cameraman looked up at him with wide eyes. "Start talking." Dark Greene eyes bored into him, making him tremble and blanch as he looked at the very angry marine before him.

"She was chasing a story, something big she wouldn't tell me about. She started talking to this guy called Drake Ribbs in Walton Square." He stuttered out but whimpered when JJ moved closer, almost growling in anger as he glared down at the man. "Well, I, I may have sold her USB stick to Alden Greene. I needed the money and it was all about Greene Holdings." He was shaking as he looked at Rachel's friend.

"When this case is done you will leave Grimsborough and never come back." The wolf like smile made the man run, thinking JJ would rip his throat out if he stayed.

"Nicely done Babe." Jones chuckled as he looked over a stack of files and found that it was cease and desist letters from a General James March and whipped out his phone, calling Rixton and hoping she could find him something.

JJ however found a tablet and unlocked it before watching a video that Rachel had recorded, she looked composed but scared.

 _JJ if you're watching this, then it means I am no longer of this world... and presumably it is my investigation that got me killed._

Thankfully that wasn't true, thank God for that text and he meant it. David noticed his lovers hand drift up to the cross under his shirt.

 _I've been investigating the development of an illegal serum. The serum transforms men into vile killing machines, and always against their will! I've been talking to an ex-military by the name of Drake Ribbs. He's the only living proof that the serum has secretly been tested on humans! But talking to Drake isn't easy: a side-effect of the serum is making him more and more violent. I admit, even I am scared of him sometimes. The serum has already ruined thousands of lives, JJ, you have to stop it before even more people are killed! I'm sorry._

JJ closed his eyes slowly and put the tablet down. She honestly thought she was going to die. That she was ready to give it all to get this done and exposed.

They just left and went to Walton Square, hoping to find Drake Ribbs.

The man wasn't hard to spot, he was built like the hulk and he scowled like him as well.

"Drake Ribbs." JJ called out walking ahead of his lover and making sure there was a good few feet between them and the suspect.

"Yes." He grunted, slightly aggressive but nothing he was worrying about yet, yet.

"I'm Sergeant James Jensen and this is my partner Inspector David Jones, were here investigating an attack on Rachel Priest."

"WHAT!" The man breathed heavily, embodying JJ's own rage that he was keeping out of the way for now.

"She was hurt earlier today, in a secret laboratory. She's currently in the hospital." He finished and watched as the mans emotions swung so he had tears running down his face.

"My Angel. She was always so sweet and she loved hearing my stories. I was General Marsh's best soldier and then they gave me that serum. It was suppose to make me better, stronger and it turned me into a monster and they kicked me out. Now I have nothing, they won't even take me as guard after I got my dog, to scary even for that."

They finished the interview and just got in the car when JJ's phone rang.

"Jensen."

"Sir, Officer Lawrence. Miss Priest has stirred but not regained full conciseness yet. The Doctors also found a dog hair on her clothing, a brown one precisely." The young officer explained.

"Good work, I'll be there in a moment to collect it." He said with a smile in his voice.

"Of course sir. Ward 20." And then he hung up.

The two drove to the hospital not far from their current location and did as promised before reaching the lab, giving the hair to Grace.

They then went to see General Marsh who was meeting with the Mayor, marvellous, he hated politics and he soon hated the General who was one of those men who thought the world bowed to him just because he was top of the Rank Table. They already knew that he had something to do with this.

* * *

 _Hello, JJ, it's Rachel. I'm investigating a huge story implicating the army, and well, maybe I'm becoming paranoid... but I'm scared something bad is going to happen to me. In case I die, please keep investigating this. I've left you a more detailed video message in my office. It's on my tablet computer. I can't risk giving you the password, but I'm sure a pro like you won't have any problems hacking into it One last thing, I'm convinced the company behind all this is Greene PharmaCorp, I just can't prove it yet. I'm counting on you, JJ._

The answering machine finished with a beep, it was from early that morning, before JJ would have even come into world which is why it was on the machine. JJ wasn't dumb, he knew the military did questionable things, he'd done enough and Rixton even more but they were always worth it in the end or they were stopped. Judging from what he saw from Drake Ribbs, whatever operation there was should have been cut.

David had gone to interview the business man as it was usually JJ who rubbed him the wrong way and the soldier wanted to strangle the man as always. His lover came back under a dark cloud but gave a singular, decisive nod, this was Greene. He also came back with a sample of something and a Cryptex.

He gave the latter to JJ and took the other to Grace.

JJ quickly cracked the Cryptex and found Rachel's USB stick and plugs it into his computer.

Reading it over he realised that comparing Drake to the Hulk was almost one hundred. Marsh should be called Ross as he tried to (re)create Captain America and skipped straight to human trials without thought or care and according to Rachel it was funded by Alden Greene and his company.

They worked through the motions of the case and were talking to the Mayor when the case was taken out of their hands.

"You can't be considering arresting General Marsh, he is a well respected man who's come to far to do such things." Howard Johnson was digging himself a hole that would come back to haunt him.

"You obviously don't know how the world works." They all turned at the southern drawl and saw a wolf of a woman with almost golden eyes dressed in perfectly pressed army uniform that made her seem even more dangerous, as well as the blood splattered on her right side.

"Who are you?" That was King while the Mayor blinked at her, the two detectives smiling.

"Master Sergeant Rixton Jensen." She showed the Chief of Police her military ID. "I'm here to inform you that the investigation into the happening concerning Rachel Priest is now in my hands." She also handed over the official notice of such.

"General Marsh is to be court marshalled and Alden Greene has been arrested, you won't be hearing from either of them any time soon." She smiled sharply, making him gulp, eyes going wide. James had nothing on his sister. "Good day." She turned and walked out without a word to any of them and JJ had to chuckle.

The next he heard from her was a pile of papers left by Rachel's hospital bedside when he went to visit, the brunette already looking for a new Cameraman.


	25. Interlude 4: Home & Case 22

Interlude 4: Home + Case 22

A lot had happened in the last few days. Rachel had woken up with a slight short term memory loss that was slowly wearing off and she was more than happy to find out what happened. She quickly found a new cameraman and reported on the whole thing with a bandaged head.

Though the case hadn't gone the way anyone had expected once the military stepped in both detectives had been 'moved' to a new district.

Now they were working the historical centre, the one where JJ's home was located and they'd just finished there first case in the area.

It seemed that the people here were conservative and traditional but obsessive, and that wasn't just the killer. The actor Jacob Dawks had been killed by the stage directors for being such a terrible performer. All of his co-starts only cared about the show, being devastated, see murderous, when it had to be cancelled because of the Phineas Fine's arrest.

Along the way they had met a seemingly lovely old lady called Margery but JJ was sure there was something darker lurking under that sweet, cookie offering smile.

JJ mulled it over as he ran through the neighbourhood, Dorian at his side, happily keeping up with the man as they approached home at a fast and steady pace.

The moment they got in his companion ran to his water bowl before collapsing into his bed and promptly snoring.

The marine made his way upstairs and climbed into the hot water of his shower, letting it caress his skin and relax his muscles until he felt loose and languid. He stood there enjoying it, forehead pressed against the steam warmed tiles, eyes closed and if he hadn't been standing anyone would have mistaken him for being asleep.

He barely noticed as David made his way in, still naked from sleep and as usual, covered in varying shades of bruises that he loved. He wrapped his arms around his lover who hummed contentedly.

The red-head finally moved, turning around and pressing back against the wall and pulling the elder into his arms, gently tracing patches of damaged skin.

"I need to be more careful with you." He sighed, southern drawl thick and rumbling in the lazy haze.

"I'm not breakable Babe, you don't need to handle me with care." Was the retort.

"No more than any other guy Doll, but you need to heal up ever once in a while." He pointed out, giving the dark purple hand pints around the brunettes' wrists a pointed look.

"I suppose, but you know I don't mine." While it was a statement it was also a reminder not to beat himself up over it.

"I know. You moan enough for me to remember." He teased and chuckled when the other smacked his bicep. "I was thinking though, you spend most of your time here so I was wondering, do you want to move in?" JJ bit his lip, a little apprehension slipping through even though he knew nothing would go drastically wrong.

"Well." David paused, lips pursed. "Its already home."

They grinned and moved closer, melding their lips and bodies together and the younger made good on his word to be more careful, taking his time and making his lover moan and beg so prettily, dragging out every moment.

The rest of the morning passed in a lazy haze before they drove over to industrial, which lived up to it's name with the amount of construction that was taking place around the area.

To be honest there was little to nothing that David wanted from his place, just his clothes and a few mementos/photos from his past, it all of it fit into the SUV. On the way back the elder detective was already on the phone to an estate agent he knew, the wife of one of their colleagues. By the end of the week the house would be on the market.

The day was one of the few truly relaxed days they'd ever had in Grimsborough, no murder case or tragedy hanging over their heads. It already felt like months since they'd been in New Orleans showing just how crazy their lives were.

When they looked back on it, it was scary to think that they'd known each other for just two months, it was both terrifying and amazing at the same time and David thought back to Nana Emily's words again and couldn't help but agree.

 **A/N: I know this is short and different then normal for the case but I got the idea and rolled with it, please let me know what you think.**


	26. Case 23: The Final Journey

Case 23:The Final Journey

David stretched out languidly as listened to the shower run, more than content to just lay there, he had no idea how JJ could do early mornings so easil. Unsurprisingly they'd slotted in perfectly with each other.

JJ hated hoovering and dusting while David found it soothing. The southerner monopolized the kitchen which was great because the best the brunette could manage was bacon and eggs. Not to mention the fact David had been half living there since the end of November.

JJ's phone rang and he picked it up, seeing GPD on the display.

"Jones." There was a slight pause before King's voice came through.

"Jones, Mrs Victoria Taylor found her nephew Daniel Taylor dead at her home, Alex will send you the address." Their chief said, obviously not to surprised to find David answering his partners phone at half seven in the morning.

"Of course sir, we'll be there in an hour." And hung up.

Groaning he dragged himself out of bed and slid into the shower, kissing his lover good morning before explaining what was up.

They quickly set off after dressing in the usual, JJ armed to the teeth, before taking the SUV to the crime scene.

They were lead by an officer to the attic and found the body of a handsome young man slumped over a small table in the dingy place that was clearly being used as a bedroom. The only thing that made it sinister was the open eyes and a trail of saliva falling from his mouth.

"He looks completely normal, no wounds, no signs of struggle." Jones muttered and the ME's nodded in agreement.

"I wouldn't say that." JJ muttered as he looked at the victim, Daniel. "His face says different, he panicked so something had to have happened even if no one else was involved." He turned to corners. "Have Nathan send a blood sample to test for poison." Their eyes widened and they nodded, poison was still unusual around here.

The detectives turned to look around and found a large, fully packed rucksack that they grabbed and took down to the car and David worked on unlocking the victim's phone from where his hand was closed around it. JJ also found a pair of Alligator shoes that certainly didn't belong to the victim given the size and a torn note. Really! What was with these people?

They went out to the car again, putting the last of the evidence into the back before going to speak with the deceased's aunt.

"Mrs Taylor, we know this is distressing but can you tell us about Daniel and finding his body?" JJ spoke softly as they sat on the sofa, trying to make the woman more at ease.

"Yes of course. I thought my fail, I'm still feeling faint." Though the battleaxe of a woman looked nothing of the sort. "Daniel has been living with me since his mother died ten years ago. Since then he has been dreaming of escaping. He was dating this sweet girl, Lily Robinson and working at the tea parlour near by. Gertrude's." She sniffed. "Not that he ever held a job for long."

They thanked the woman and turned back to the station.

Once there they settled into the lab and got to work.

Alex was sent the phone while JJ did what he did best and pieced the note back together while his partner swabbed the shoes for DNA and searched through the rucksack.

"Well I have a one way ticket to Australia, so what Mrs Taylor said about escaping was true." David spoke.

"And I have a note 'I know your plans. You'd better leave my beloved Lily out of them. She will never go with you!' From someone called Molly. We'll ask Lily about it I suppose." David nodded his head once.

"Let's go to the tea parlour first and then talk with Lily."

They walked up the stairs to their little nerd who smiled at them.

"Nothing out of the ordinary but he did call someone called Lily ten times yesterday and she never answered, judging by the heart I'm guessing it's his girlfriend." Alex smiled. "You know my genius is wasted on you." He huffed slightly, letting out a squeal when JJ ruffled his hair.

"But we appreciate it kiddo, enjoy your game before you die." Alex's eyes went wide and he spun his chair wildly and the two detectives left, chuckling as another squeal echoed behind them.

* * *

The tea parlour was a cosy place that would either make you relaxed of sick. They were leaning towards the latter.

They found a torn photo of the victim and a large set woman with curly auburn hair. Given the employee of the month and the 'love' signed on it she was certainly a suspect.

They soon found the woman who all but waxed poetry about the young man before showing her fury at the fact that he was leaving the parlour but also learned the victim had, had tea with someone the night before. If JJ was right that could be when the poisoning took place.

They picked up the two tea cups that hadn't been taken and quickly got back to the lab before finally talking with the girlfriend.

Lily Robinson sat in the interrogation room, she looked sweet and innocent but there was an anger burning in her eyes that didn't show on her face, she was their killer.

"Hello Lily, we're sorry to inform you that your boyfriend Daniel Taylor was found dead." She was a good actor; they had to give her that but her eyes once again were the give away. Even as tears started to spread over her cheeks there was a vicious triumph there.

"What, but." She clasped a hand over her mouth and most would be fooled and they acted is if they were and it made them both sick when she called Daniel and herself soul mates. They also found out that Molly was the girl's grandmother.

Rather than pursuing the case further they grabbed dinner before going to their court date and helping Judge Hall put more men behind bars before joining the Honourable Olivia for a late supper and going back to the station.

Everyone was winding down for the night shift as they grabbed their results. The teacup had not been poisoned but the other had the prints of one Molly Robinson, the girlfriend's grandmother. They also find out the alligators belonged to Lily which wasn't surprising.

After that they went down to Nathan.

"Hey guys." He was just putting his clothes away.

"Hey Nathan, what did you get from the autopsy?" Jones asked as he leaned against the door frame.

"Well, the victim showed no signs of how he died and if it was poison its already worked it's way out of the victims body so the only way to prove it…"

"Is to find the poison." JJ finished with a sigh and a nod.

"Thanks Nathan." They waved goodbye, deciding to get some sleep before picking it up in the morning.

* * *

David glared at his lover as the younger drove, not telling him where they were going. He found out when they pulled up in front of the just open Greenhouse.

"In New Orleans when you want to poison someone you just walk into the bayou and find something or go to one of the witches stores, I figured we'd try the next best thing." JJ shrugged and climbed out while his partner laughed.

Walking in they soon found the owner, a ginger man called Charles Parker who quickly let them know that Lily was his assistant and agreed to let them look around which always made life easier.

They discovered a pile of cut plants with a rather beautiful but out of place one within, there were also pollen and something else on a pair of garden gloves. The last thing was a shoe print that would probably match alligators.

Another quick conversation before they left gave them a motive and added Molly Robinson into the gardeners group.

They ran into Victoria Taylor on the way and she handed over a pair of shears that she swore weren't hers that had a fibre caught in them.

They went back to the station and got the plant to Nathan and the samples to Grace while they worked on the print and found out they were right.

"What next?" JJ drawled out.

"Molly Robinson, she's the only one we haven't talked to yet, she might have something." David shrugged and pulled his lover down to the garage, snagging back the car keys, Dorian decided to stay with Grace.

The next few hours passed by tediously with them interviewing their suspects time and again until the results came through.

Their killer wore a clover pattern and lipstick and should be stained with pollen from yesterday, as the plant was their poison and got everywhere.

JJ and David felt decidedly sick when they were told that the plants name was Final Journey.

* * *

Lily Robinson sat there looking like a scared little girl but as they placed down the evidence they watched her crumble in both anger and sadness.

"He was my soul mate! He loved me, I loved him and he was leaving me!" She glared at them, tears pouring down his face. "If he had loved me he would have stayed! He didn't need to leave! He had me!" Lily collapsed in her chair and neither detective could deal with her and simply called one of the officers in.

They wrote their reports in an almost trance before turning them in and driving home. The first thing they did was kiss, deep and desperate. A promise that they'd never let that happen because they both knew it was a real chance.

JJ was never one to stay in one place, he followed his instincts where ever they lead and if they lead him away from David, he didn't know what he would do.


	27. Case 24: Anatomy of a Murder

Case 24: Anatomy of a Murder

Today, rather than working in the office or with Judge Hall they'd been asked to go keep an eye on the new exhibition at the museum and had run into Margaret and the Mayor Howard Johnson who was more than happy to see them there, complimenting them on their work so far.

JJ noticed it the second they looked at the exhibit but didn't say a word as he kept an eye on things, circling through the room and collecting the items without anyone seeing but his lover who gave him an incurring look but didn't press.

He found a torn paper, rolling his eyes, and also found a knife, a skinning knife if he wasn't wrong.

He managed to duck into a quiet corner and ring the Chief.

"King." Came down the phone.

"Sir, we have a slight problem. There is a taxidermied human on display on here in the museum." David showed up at his side, his eyes blinking wide as he looked at his lover before slowly turning to the exhibit and slowly turning back.

"Does anyone else know?"

"Just Jones and the killer as far as I'm aware, I've already collected evidence, I thought it was best to keep quiet and not cause panic." JJ explained.

"Agreed." King sighed. "Leave Jones there and bring the evidence you have to the station."

JJ sighed before giving his confirmation.

He hung up and kissed his lover goodbye, tongue digging in quickly and drawing out the quietest of moans.

Soon enough JJ was at the lab and piecing the picture together and found it was the exhibit flyer that was lacking the human body before getting the serial number off the knife and handing it over to Grace to work on, he then made his way down to the Chief.

"Morning Sir."

"Morning Jensen. Tell me about the museum." JJ took the seat in front of the man's desk.

"We were checking on the exhibit and talking with the mayor when I saw the caveman. I know a model from real life sir, and you know the rest." The white haired man nodded with a sigh just as his phone started playing Love Walked In by Thunder.

"Hey Doll, what's up?"

He heard a smiling but strained voice on the other side as he grabbed a note pad and pen from his inside pocket.

"I figured out who the victim is. His name is Wilfred Turnscrew. He's a crime writer who should have been here this morning, alive that is. He just released a new book called The Death of Rosie Woolf that's set here in Grimborough, sound familiar?" JJ snorted and wrote it down. "Apparently not to many people are happy with him as its brought to much tourism in some places but stopped people visiting places like the museum."

"Great work Doll, anything else?" He asked, sketching a cross onto the pad.

"Yeah, the curator Cornelia Trent is a taxidermist, but she gets most of it done at a small shop on Credence Street." David explained. "That help you out Babe?"

"Great work Doll, I'll see you later." They hung up and JJ nodded to his superior before going about his job.

The moment he got to the dingy shop he felt like he'd walked into a horror movie, a Stephen King one maybe.

He found an out of place fountain pen with the victims name on it before taking a quick look around and finding a law suite against said victim for using the taxidermists likeness in a book, there was his in.

"Mr Mutlog." He called out gently and the round headed figure glided out of the shadows of the back reminding JJ of Nosferatu with his large ears and sunken features.

"Yes?" His voice was soft, almost weak and again the detective thought he'd walked into a film.

"Morning sir, I'm Detective Sergeant Jensen and I'm here about Wilfred Turnscrew." He watched as the mans blank face soured immediately.

"What about him?" The bitterness in his voice was evident but not murderous as far as the red-head was concerned.

"Recently he's written a book entitled the Death of Rosie Woolf, its strongly familiar to the case I worked when I first arrived in Grimsborough." JJ explained and the man sniffed.

"Of courses he did, the scoundrel had me taxidermy a cat for him and then it started rotting. He dared to blame it on me and then released that book that used me as the murderer, though the only thing he got right was my fine sewing skills." He took a note of pride at the end. "He decided to mock me but I hope he'll get what he deserves."

JJ thanked the man and left and mentally crossed him off the list.

* * *

David was bored out of his brains as he walked around, keeping an eye on the exhibit, Margaret and more importantly the curator, after all, who better to sneak the body in.

He was just about to go crazy when his phone rang and he checked the ID to see JJ

"What you got Babe?" David asked, leaning back against the wall, watching the passing crowd.

"Not much." Came the sighing reply. "The body wasn't originally part of the exhibit so he was placed there recently. The taxidermist had motive and the ability but I'm sure it's not him and I'm going to see James Savage, the owner of the knife."

"I've spoken more around here, just making conversation. Turns out that the museum has actually been losing money because of the book that Turnscrew wrote giving the curator motive." He explained, smiling as a five years old ran past, bouncing up onto her older brothers shoulders.

"Keep going Doll, we need all the help we can get until we have that body." David already knew that but knew his lover was just thinking out loud, not being able to say the victim was dead made everything harder. It was also making David queasy knowing that the body was just sitting there with people gawking at it.

"Just take care. I love you." He answered.

"I love you to." And he felt his heart swell with warmth, a dopy grin sliding over his lips for a moment. "Talk to you later." And he hung up, leaving his lover to his job while he went about his own.

* * *

It didn't take long for JJ to find the Hunters hut. The man was gorgeous with the most incredible light hazel eyes that looked gold, strong features framed by silken black hair.

"James Savage?" JJ walked forward with an extra swagger, challenging.

"Yes! And you are?" The man had a slightly gruff voice but it didn't hide the educated tone beneath, James Savage certainly hadn't been born into this life.

"Detective Sergeant James Jensen. I was wondering about a recent run in with a certain Wilfred Turnscrew." He smirked, silently preying and hoping that this was his in or he was screwed.

"So what, he was taunting me saying he was going to buy out the forest and I just started hitting him. He is the reason so many people have come to the forest, littering, polluting because of that book." The hunter snarled at the taller man as he stalked closer.

"Pretty violent there Sugar, even done anything else?" There was a dark, teasing note while his eyes crawled over the hunter's body.

"Not to him and nothing that's any of your business." Savage replied as JJ got within a foot of him.

"My name is James."

"Well _James_." His tongue seemed to be almost caressing the word and it sent a shiver down the hunter's spine, a mild flush raising to his cheeks. "Sure there ain't anything you want to tell me?" JJ already knew there wasn't but right now he was cornering his prey and he really didn't care.

"No, there's nothing." He watched at those almost unreal eyes were slowly blowing black and his breathing picked up ever so slightly.

"Okay _James_ maybe I'll see you later." He turned and walked away with a grin, the hunter never noticed him turning back and snapping a photo of him, well maybe the day wasn't an entire waste.

* * *

Neither Detective got any further with the investigation that day, they just had to wait for the blood body and hope it would give them the murder scene, though David was sure that Cornelia the curator was their killer.

At night, once all the patrons had left they got a hold of the keys and let them take the body away while JJ grabbed the exhibition tag. David was out and about walking the grounds, sick of the museum having been cooped up all day, not to mention with a queasy stomach.

Looking over the label he found a note written underneath it. 'For where we are is Hell, and where Hell is, those where we should be'. He did the normal thing and typed it into Google, coming up with Doctor Faustus, looks like their killer was a fan of the theatre.

The body was quickly off to the morgue and David met his lover in the door way.

"I found this while I was looking around." He held up a needle and while it wasn't the greatest lead but a sewing needle was a bit odd, especially given the circumstance.

"Lets gat back." JJ nudged him gently in the ribs and pulled him along to the car and they were soon on there way back. JJ handed his phone to his lover with the picture of James Savage.

David let out a low whistle.

"How much did you flirt?" The brunette grinned.

"A little, enough for now at least." They laughed together and David handed the phone back, turning his full attention on the road.

The moment they got to the lab they gave the needle to Grace and went to the coffee place around the corner for a drink, David with coffee and a hot chocolate for JJ.

They went back to the station and sat at David's desk, the man in his chair while JJ was leaning back against the desk.

"So we have a dead and taxidemied writer who is condemned for using Grimsborough for the setting. The curator Cornelia Trent hates him because the museums getting less visitors. Margaret isn't happy about the increased tourism." David recapped.

"Mortimer Mutlog had a row with the victim over a cat and James Savage admits to beating the man but I'm sure he's not the killer. He can be violent sure, but... my instincts say no." JJ shrugged.

"So far we know the killer like the theatre, Doctor Faustus, they managed to get access to both Savages knife, which wouldn't be hard, and the museum."

"Margaret likes the theatre and dropped that Savage was there and that he taxidermies crows."

"Yeah I saw them, but how much access does he have to the museum?" JJ pointed out and his partner nodded. "And given where his cabin is anyone could have gotten that knife." Again the other nodded.

"Cornelia has all of them as well, I got chatting with her as well. Like I said she sorts out the animals so she could taxidermy the body and obviously has access to the museum." Both of them seemed to be in agreement that the curator was the killer but needed more evidence.

They'd just finished their drinks when one of Nathan's minions appeared from down the stairs, through the garage that linked the two places.

"Hey Guys. Nathan found this on the victim, said if you can found out the species you can probably find where the victim was killed." He handed over a small jar with holes in the lid, a black, grey and white bug inside that seemed to have inkblot like mark it white on it's back that looked like a skull.

It lead them to an abandoned garden on the edge of the forest and they found a gold mine of evidence. A barcode which they gave to Alex and a fresh paw print which they matched to a husky. A taxidermied puppet theatre that belonged to Stanley Turnscrew and the victim's shirt with an imprint of a museum badge.

They turned everything over to the lab and made their way home.

* * *

David woke slowly with the smell of Omelettes drifting up from the kitchen and Dorian yipped slightly before jumping on the bed, nudging under his chin, licking him a little until he stirred.

The little pup backed off, wagging his tail yipping again as the brunette pulled himself up and rubbed behind the dog's ears.

"I'll be down in a minute." And Dorian yipped again and turned, jumping off the bed and darting down the stairs. He padded to the shower and washed quickly before drying off and pulling on his underwear and trousers.

He went down stairs and drifted into the kitchen, curling his arms around the younger's waist, pressing close to his muscled back, kissing his bare shoulder, sighing happily into his skin. They enjoyed the lazy haze of the morning before finishing getting ready and making their way to their station.

They drifted down to the morgue and discovered that the victim had been alive when he'd been turned into an over sized teddy bear.

Grace then let them know that their killer had green eyes which was quiet the factor before they went to Alex and discovered the barcode was for heart-burn medication.

"You know Cornelia Trent has green eyes and said she was having problems with heart burn." David explained and they had the entire thing including report wrapped up by lunch and Rachel had the story out by the same time.

The Chief wasn't the happiest and sent JJ to calm the situation and the red-head mat have snuck off to seem a certain hunter.

When he got home he showered before dragging his lover to the bedroom, though they didn't get much sleep.


	28. Case 25: The Ghost of Grimsborough

Case 25: The Ghost of Grimsborough

A few heads turned to the desks where laughs were coming from and saw David trying to get up and his younger lover pulling him back into his lap, both of them laughing lightly at the light wrestling match.

"Jones! Jensen!" Both of them froze, Jones nearly falling over from where he was half up and both of them had a hint of 'dear in the headlights' about them as they moved and walked into the Chief's office.

They were greeted with a stern expression lit by amusement.

"Care to explain why two of my best detectives are acting like children?" They blushed slightly but never actually looked repentant. "Lieutenant, Lead Inspector." Both of them looked, their eyes going slightly wide. "Congratulations but unfortunately that's not the only reason I called you in."

"What do we have this time sir?" David asked, though smiling a little pleased.

"Ramirez called to report the death of one Wilhelm Moss, but, he says that because the room was locked that it must have been a ghost. You must go and talk some sense into him." King spoke and didn't notice as his Lieutenant stiffened.

"A ghost! Really! Well that's a new one. Maybe we should consider giving him a few days off Sir." David chuckled.

"Maybe so…" The office door slammed and JJ was gone and his partner suddenly swore, taking the address from his superior before quickly following his lover, just managing to corner him against the side of the SUV.

The red-head clenched his jaw and looked to the side, arms crossed over his impressive chest as David pressed his hands either side of his partner, internally sighing. He'd royally bollocksed that up.

"Babe, I'm sorry." He watched as the others jaw ticked and blue eyes turned sad. New Orleans, as good as the home of ghosts and the supernatural, filled with witches and voodoo priests. "I was an ass and I'm sorry. I know to you its all real but Babe. I was raised to believe there's always a logical explanation and that things like magic aren't real." The almost desperate note in his voice made green eyes turn to him and he almost flinched how cold they were.

He brought his hand up, cupping the other's strong jaw, running his thumb over the perfect cheekbones, brushing bronzed skin.

"That wasn't fair to you and I'm sorry, I know there's more in the world than just science and that magic exists. Meeting you and just that week in New Orleans proved that to me but it's a natural reaction Babe, you have to bare with me." He looked at JJ imploringly and watched as he softened and let out a happy sigh as soft lips caught his own, strong hands gently curling around his wrists, brushing fading bruises.

"I'm sorry Doll, I over reacted. It's just hard sometimes when people are so close minded out here and, I didn't expect you to go with it." He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand, looking sheepish.

"I'll forgive you." David teased with a grin, kissing him deeply for a moment before turning away and getting into the drivers side.

* * *

At the workshop Ramirez was in hysterics talking about the ghost, telling them not to look it in the eyes and David calmed him down and sent him back to the station with another officer.

Once inside though they couldn't blame him when they saw the wide terrified eyes of the victim and the dark stare of the painting that seemed to glare at them, even the morgue team looked unsettled.

They found a book with the painting which had a message reading 'I have heard you intend to do what cannot be done. You might find this book helpful, oh, brave soul.' David suggested they speak with the author Monty Washington.

A torn up card that JJ would have to patch together and a letter with a trace of something on it. David grabbed a sample before bagging the letter and reading it.

"'You will die, Moss. You shall perish for disturbing my eternal slumber!' Signed The Pilgrim. That's the painting." David said with a confused look, starting to think maybe a ghost wasn't so far out.

"Wait and see Doll, wait and see, it could just be an ordinary murder as it were." JJ grinned, green eyes sparkling.

JJ drifted closer to the window and saw a wire net and shards of thin glass. He collected both and turned back to his lover, ready to leave.

* * *

After piecing together the card together they went to the address on it. 15 Lincoln Street..

It was a dingy building with the Victorian style that could have easily slid into a gothic novel. They knocked on the door but got no answer so decided to look around the garden, which included a freshly dug section of earth and they looked under it to find a book. An accounting book to be specific that showed lots of transactions between the owner of the book, Patrick Rufio, and their victim.

"Who are you?" An aged man with well kept white hair and dressed in an impressive and ostentatious silk suit. "And what are you doing on my property?" He braked at them.

"Detectives Lead Inspector Jones and my partner Lieutenant Jensen, your address was found next to the dead body of Wilhelm Moss." He explained and the man before them lost none of his composure.

"A tragedy but my address is unsurprising, I have done a lot of work with Wilhelm." He explained, looking high and mighty.

"And your accounting book is buried in the garden, why?" JJ asked.

"I have no idea."

"Of course." His tone showed he didn't believe him as the drawl spread out. "Did you by any chance order a rendition of the Mad Pilgrim?"

"In fact I did, is that an issue?" He glared down weakly at him, intimidated by the two young and fit men.

"Not at all sir, thank you for your time." JJ smiled but managed to put that perfect predatory edge on it.

They left with and went to see the author of the book that had been beside the victim and was all to happy to tell the tale.

 _The Pilgrim had once been a wealthy man who ruled over all of Grimsborough but was cruel and spiteful, treating the peasants with an iron fist._

 _The smallest of crimes were punishable with death and torture was the norm, with bodies being strung from chains and cages, flesh torn and bones broken._

 _But as with most tyrants the peasantry revolted, the most humble of foes in the way of a simple hand maiden that could poison the Pilgrim and let the masses into the mans home._

 _The Pilgrim was cut up into four pieces screaming all the while before his body was buried at the four corners of the town and his spirit has been restless ever since._

 _Whenever someone should attempt to paint the Pilgrim they shall die in the most unusual circumstance, forever unexplained, the dark eyes glaring out at whomever shall see it._

JJ had heard of and seen ghosts haunting people for far less but he got the distinct impression that was a load of crap.

Brining himself out of his thoughts he rose an eyebrow when he realised that they weren't going back to the station.

When they got there they found a smashed tape and no owner so slipped back to the station where it was pieced together and given to Alex.

* * *

The case overall was rather easy and was done out of simple greed. Patrick Rufio had used a neurotoxin that would induce hallucinations and causing the victims death.

The man had been growing poorer by the day and knew that a finished painting that had killed its painter would be worth a fortune so took Moss' life, making it appear like the supposed Pilgrim.

"Do you think that the Pilgrim could be real? I mean the legend, not the person?" David asked as he walked forward in his boxer briefs, a child beer in his hand.

JJ grabbed his hand, pulling him forward until he was straddling the jean clad red-heads lap. David traced over his lovers scars with his free hand, while JJ's rubbed circles into his hips.

"Maybe. If he was killed the way the story says then yes but, there would have to be a reason for him to act through a painting." JJ told him, taking a swig of his beer, swallowing deeply before he kissed the other for a single intense moment that took David's breath away.

"Tell me a true New Orleans ghost story." JJ rose an eyebrow at the request, smirking darkly, sending a shiver down the others spine.

The smooth southern drawl spoke with a light, confident and decidedly dark edge and seemed to wrap around the elder man, making him tremble as the story progressed.

"The story takes place on 1140 Royal Street in the early eighteen hundreds. A seemingly humble if large house from its outward appearance with typical twisted iron but inside was a house of delight and extravagance that was unmatched.

The house was owned by the Lalauries, the well respected doctor Louis Lelaurie and his socialite wife Delphine Lalaurie and their daughters.

Delphine Lalaurie was a beautiful woman who often held great events and parties and like most southern household of the time the work was preformed by the household slaves.

Though nothing seemed out of place one day the quarter was disturbed by the sound of screams. A neighbour turned to see a young slave girl running away from Madame Delphine who wielded a whip. The young girl ran to her death, falling from the upper stories and was then buried beneath the trees.

Though slaves were still seen as a mans property in New Orleans it was illegal to miss treat them, much like a pet you could say, and the rest of the slaves were taken away and sold to others but the Madame was not so easily stopped. She had family buy them back for her.

The Madame was no longer the revered Creole socialite she had once been and many were weary of her and the home. She was spurned time and again by being rejected from the rest of polite society and the suspicion of what took place within her home.

One night a great fire roared through the home and many suspected that it was set by the cook, a slave woman that was kept chained to the stove, a lighter fate than many of the others.

While the fire was extinguished the firemen walked the house and discovered the bodies within the attic. They lay on operating tables, chained to the walls and forced into cages meant for dogs.

For those that had been found alive they begged for death, their limbs removed or broken and reshapen. The bodies had mouths pinned together and their hands sewn to their bodies, each one tortured in the most vial of ways. Men had parts removed and women had their intestines draped around their waists like skirts.

A great mob gathered around the home as the family escaped before it invaded the now emptied home, ransacking and destroying what remained, truly leaving only the outside intact.

Over the years the house has become many things but stories of hauntings have often taken place. Phantom whips chasing young children. A naked slave man attacking someone and disappearing into thin air, a mysterious woman bent over a child's crypt."

JJ trailed off with a dark smile, his eyes shining with a dark mirth as he looked over the goosebumps that had covered toned flesh and he could see the fear and fascination mingling in bright blues.

"You chose the scariest story you could didn't you?" David accused lightly, curling into his lover, feeling a blanket being thrown around his shoulders.

"I chose the most well known Doll, plus we are the haunting capital of the US." He pressed a kiss to the elders temple and then his lips. "This is our history, not just a ghost story and New Orleans holds its history close like anywhere else, we just have more of it." JJ shrugged and David chuckled, pulling himself up.

"Well then, you've scared me." He tossed the blanket away with a devious smile. "Now make forget."

Green eyes lit up and he moved forward, kissing his lover deeply, move than happy to comply.

 **A/N: This is a true story from New Orleans from what I've read and I hope I told it well and you enjoyed.**


	29. Case 26: The Summoning

Case 26: The Summoning

The two men groaned and broke apart as the phone rang and JJ answered.

"Jensen." This time King didn't even pause at hearing the wrong partner on the phone.

"Ramirez found a body in the old crypt in the cemetery, a freshly murdered one that is." King explained.

"We'll be there shortly." Jensen said before hanging up, sighing.

"Great timing." David whined, breaking into a moan as a firm hand slipped into his underwear.

"I said we'd be their shortly, doesn't mean we can't finish." JJ grinned, kissing the other deeply and moaning when David mirrored his earlier action.

* * *

The two detectives arrived around half an hour later and they were only a three minute walk from the crime scene and they took the car.

David hadn't bothered with his uniform, picking a form fitting pale blue sweater that made his eyes stand out even more, JJ nearly jumped him.

Walking through the dark graveyard they weaved through it and down into the crypt, whistling as he looked it over. He saw the many items that he knew well from his study of voodoo and witch craft. He knew it better than most even in New Orleans.

"This is pretty good stuff, someone really wanted to make this ritual work." JJ said as he looked over the body, a pentacle carved into the young mans chest.

They got to work and found a goblet with what was most likely blood in it and a locked chest. While David found the victims ID JJ worked on the chest and found a pendent and a vial, both appearing to be filled with blood.

"The victim is Simon Armstrong, he's a student at Cooper High School."

JJ hummed but he wasn't paying attention as a book caught his eye. It looked as if the cover was made from human skin. David appeared at his side and nearly shrieked as the book opened its singular gold eye.

"The book is the Necronomicon, a very powerful book of rituals that you really shouldn't mess with." JJ grimaced. "Any original copy is old and made out of human flesh so when it heats up the skin retracts and the eye opens. It's just glass Doll." He explained and watched as the man relaxed with a deep breath.

"There's something on the cover so lets get this to Grace and I'll talk with an expert about it." They gathered everything up and sent it all onto the lab with an officer before talking to the two girls that the men had found wondering the cemetery just after the body was discovered.

"Good evening Ophelia, Elvira. Would you happen to know our victim Simon Armstrong?" JJ spoke smiling at the two girls he'd bumped into in the darker, more spiritual areas of Grimsborough.

"Evening JJ." Elvira, a beautiful young teen in a Lolita style black outfit with everything making her look like a happy Goth.

"Hey JJ." Ophelia however was much more nervous, holding her self and shifting in place but still managed a smile for the detective. "I met Simon through another friend, Steve, Steven Crowe. They were way into the Satanic shit and were going on way to seriously about this ritual thing. I never thought they'd go through with it." She finished, falling meekly.

"It was a ritual for eternal life." Elvira interrupted. "I don't get why they were so obsessed with life, it's boring." She huffed and JJ chuckled, and David saw Ophelia relax a little.

"Can't agree with you there Sugar." Green eyes glanced over to the blue clad detective and Elvira giggled.

"Well finding your soul mate would change that." She agreed with a bright grin. "Anyway all bloody rituals are to do with life in some ways. They wouldn't back off so I told them what they wanted to know and as I predicted it all went horribly wrong, those things aren't easy." JJ nodded once to the girl's words, indeed they weren't. Most rituals took days some even months and every stage had to be done perfectly.

"Thanks for the information girls, anything else?"

"Yes, I think the Librarian Constance cursed Simon, you may want to speak with her." Again he thanked Elvira and they turned away to look around the cemetery it's self.

They found a medallion and a trash bag that were both out of place and they took them back to the station.

The medallion was handed over to Grace and JJ looked through the bag and found a bloodied knife and that was also sent to their red-headed angel.

JJ then got the pictures of the crime scene that had been taken of the crime scene and David drove them home. The red-head dropped a kiss to full lips and said he'd be back soon.

He walked through the streets, arriving at the typical house for the area, gothic, though this one had more occult apparel.

He knocked on the door and waited until it was answered by an elderly man with thick grey hair and a pink scar across his cheek.

"JJ. What can I do for you?" Alcott smiled at him, always happy to see a fellow enthusiast.

"Alcott, I was hoping for some help with my case. It's a pagan ritual but I'm not entirely sure what for, I knew you'd recognise it." The elder man held out his hand and JJ gave him the photos. He leaned against the wooden post on the porch and waited as the man looked over the evidence.

"The ritual is suppose to return the memories of a previous life, some say it is the first step in gaining eternal life but that is just a legend as far as I can tell." He handed the back. "Though it wasn't preformed correctly, someone rushed the end." JJ nodded his head and thanked his friend before taking his leave, he needed sleep before he got back to work and it was already three in the morning.

Getting home he found David already in bed and happily joined him.

* * *

The next morning found them all congregated in the Chiefs office giving reports.

Grace started.

"I analyzed the blood and found out that the blood in the cup is your victims and at least a week old. Now the blood in the vial belongs to one Steven Corwe and the one in the pendent belonged to one Ophelia Lincoln. The knife you got is the murder weapon and has a black hair attached, not the victims." She reeled off from her clip board. "Also the powder of the necronon-nerco-."

"Necronomicon." JJ interrupted.

"Thank you. Is an anti-psychotic, someone is on prescription meds, I'm still working on the medallion."

Nathan took over. "The victim fought, not enough to get a good sample but it was mixed with Iron Oxide, a primary ingredient in tattoo ink, so your killer has a tattoo." He finished with a smile.

"And I've got some great news." Alex was bouncing in place. "The goblet is a limited edition replica of Pezulu's cup, it was offered as a give away for the 666th show of Beyond The Veil and everyone has a serial number." He finished with a grin.

"Great work Alex." JJ grinned. "I talked with Alcott and found out the ritual one was suppose to be one for regaining the memories of a previous life but somebody rushed the end."

"You know Alcott Milton!" Alex burst out, eyes wide.

"We're friends, both of us study the occult." JJ shrugged and chuckled as Alex nearly had a fan boy melt down.

"Turner!" The computer geek jumped back to attention as the Chief levelled him with a cold stare.

"Sorry." They chuckled at the squeak that came out.

"Anyway, if he keeps a record he might tell me who it belongs to." JJ shrugged and Grace produced the goblet, handing it over and the detective quickly found the serial, scribbling it down before dragging his partner along.

* * *

Alcott lead them again to Steven Crowe or as he would say Langelus who was deranged. JJ didn't doubt that he could possibly remember his past life but he was also completely detached from reality. He was more concerned with the ritual than with his supposed friends death.

There was a reason the rituals weren't done, normally the only reason to attempt them was either a complete disregard for life, a lack of knowledge or deranged. JJ studied them out of curiosity but would never try them and he knew few who would even contemplate it.

After dealing with that they went to speak with the Librarian.

"Keep your voice down or Constance will get mad." David advised only for an near but still quiet screech to reach them.

"David Jones! Keep your voice down!" An elderly dark skinned woman popped up and JJ took an instant dislike to her, though noticed the necklace she wore that had it's origins in Voodoo.

"Hello Miss Bell, how are you?" David asked, smile becoming tight.

"I was doing well until I saw your delinquent face among my book." She almost snarled and JJ felt anger boil in his chest. He slung his arm around the elders waist and pulled him close, green eyes dark and haunting as he looked at the woman.

Constance took a step back, her face paling to a sickly pallor.

"We came to speak with you about a book, The Necronomicon, and the fact you may or may not have had something against Simon Armstrong." JJ said with a deceptively calm smile that made her shiver.

"He snuck in here and stole it from my book vault, my precious books." She looked mournful at that.

"So what curse did you use? And why didn't you report it?" The red-head levelled her with a glare that made her flinch and back away, looking meek as she curled into herself.

"Bad luck, and it's a special book, it couldn't be in the wrong hands." She stared at the ground.

"It was, and now a young man is dead because of it and that's on your head."

They ended the interview there and JJ was almost shaking in place with rage at the woman's idiocy and obsession.

David reached up and gently cupped his lovers jaw before placing a sure kiss on his lips and felt the younger relax into him, strong arms curling around his waist. They were interrupted by JJ's phone.

He gave his love a smile before pulling it out and looking at the Caller ID raising an eyebrow.

* * *

Alex shrieked and jumped nearly a foot in the air when someone grabbed his shoulder, ripping his headphones off to see a laughing Southerner behind him.

"You evil bastard!" He clutched at his heart, trying to get it to slow as he breathed deeply.

"Then maybe I shouldn't give you this?" JJ held up a book and watched with satisfaction as brown eyes widened, staring at the copy of the Beyond The Veil Anthology and the geek, slowly reached forward with shaking hands and took the book reverently, opening it slowly to see the signature on the inside.

Alex slowly put it down before leaping forward with a happy squeal and nearly knocked the bigger man backwards as he wrapped him in a hug, thanking him over and over again.

"Your welcome and now I need you to do some work for me." Alex let go and stepped back, nodding rapidly.

"Elvira found this and gave it to me, it's the victims phone. Let me know the moment you've got something." Alex took the phone without hesitation and got straight to work, soon revealing that the killer had a scar.

David caught him as he was going down the stairs.

"Grace finished with the medallion, the killer is female." He said as they went down the stairs.

"Ophelia. She's on anti-psychotic for schizophrenia. The meds cause her to have black outs." JJ sighed, suddenly feeling heartbroken. He pulled out his phone, dialling Judge Hall.

* * *

Telling Ophelia what she had done had been one of the hardest things he ever had to do, watching her break down as she realised she'd killed her friend and didn't even realise it. JJ wondered weather it was sickness or demons which was why he'd talked to Judge Hall and gotten her enrolled in his fathers psychiatric hospital in New Orleans.

He'd just gotten back from taking her there and letting Elvira know. All he wanted was to fall into bed. He found David on the sofa watching Chicago fire and chuckled, dropping down beside him, head in the elders lap and Dorian hopped up onto his master's chest.

He fell asleep without a care, happy to be home.


	30. Case 27: The Lake's Bride

Case 27: The Lake's Bride

JJ's fingers flew across the keys as he wrote the story coming together perfectly before he was interrupted by Ramirez, looking jumpy as always.

"They dragged a car from the west side of the lake, but, there was something dead looking. I came back immediately." He panted, looking out of breath.

"Go talk with the Chief, we'll get on it." David interrupted and they both left, Dorian on their heels.

It didn't take them long to get there and the detectives could easily make out the limp arm hanging over the side of the boot. The car was pulled up on the side of an otherwise picturesque lake though there was a swamp like quality to it.

Opening the boot the woman was wearing a white dress as if she were going to be married. David was the one looking for her ID while JJ did what he did best, find the evidence.

He found a set of soggy, torn up shreds of paper that he carefully collected and set to dry on top of the car.

"I found this, in a pile of algae." They were odd blue scales that looked real but could have been fake, they'd find out at the lab. "The victim is the car owner Mary Gray, on the scene we have the local fisherman over there and the victims sister is here, Elizabeth Gray." David finished.

"I'll take the sister." JJ smiled and turned without waiting for a reply, though the main reason was because Dorian was beside the woman, giving what comfort he could.

"Elizabeth Gray. Lieutenant James Jensen, could you tell me about your sister?" The red head nodded looking stone faced but JJ could make out the emotions beneath, the grief.

"She was a dreamer, always waiting for her prince charming, a true gentleman. She would follow them anywhere so long as they acted the right way regardless of what was underneath." She huffed out a breath, lightly tinged with grief. "She was seeing someone but she wouldn't tell me anything, said I'd ruin it." She glanced down for a moment, hiding the

"Thank you Ma'am." JJ turned away and whet back to the car where his lover soon joined him.

"The fisherman is mental, or at least I think he is. Apparently the scales came from the Creature of the Lake. Is that possible?" David asked.

"Disbelieve nothing, be ready to believe anything." Green eyes shined bright with mirth.

"Right, anyway it's almost never been seen just heard." David added. "Mr Russel was more interested in getting his fishing spot back."

They both grimaced darkly before the younger called his pup over and they set off to the station.

JJ found the letter hard to construct but did manage it to find and unsurprisingly blurred mess that he sent to Alex, hoping one of his computers would find something.

The two detectives spent their time until well after lunch looking for information on the victim but didn't find much, if fact they had nothing until Alex found out that Mary was at the yard sale.

They made their way down their, JJ wound up like a spring form the waiting around and was glad to just be doing something even if it was looking over a cluttered stall.

While JJ looked over a newspaper ad that was frankly sickening in its dreaminess, he could understand Elizabeth, David was talking with someone, a supposed friend of the victim.

JJ also found a box of junk which contained an odd stamp with a romantic scene, he would have to get that back to Grace.

Today though was turning out to be one of those days when JJ was coiling like a spring with the tension of the case. It was rubbing him the wrong way as it reminded him of a twisted version of Romeo and Juliet, two deluded people who were in love with the idea of being in love. Their killer was the poet Alexander Vladinsky, he just needed the proof for it.

Anyone who murdered for supposed love made JJ's blood boil and his lover could see it and that only caused the red-head to turn that anger inwards at himself.

They had completed the day by finding the 'creature' at the edge of the lake before it had submerged its self in the waters.

When they were home JJ soon found himself pushed down onto the bed, David stradling his lap, rolling his hips and making the younger groan, arching his back and gripping his lovers hips, pressing the first bruises in weeks into the beautiful smooth skin.

The brunette slid his hands under the others shirt, finding something erotic in seeing JJ slowly fall apart, still dressed with that bloody, infuriatingly sexy leather jacket on. Even the gun holsters, wrapped tight around strong muscles made his heart jump.

JJ reached up, curling his hand around the others tie and pulled him down, claiming his lips in a bruising kiss that sent their heads spinning as the pleasure got higher and higher and they made each other feel like teenagers again.

They came together, shuddering deeply and world going both hazy and sharp in the way only endorphins could manage.

Before they realised it they were stripped off and in the shower, enjoying the night together.

* * *

The next morning they grabbed the scuba gear and dived into the lake, finding the creature suit and got it to Grace who gave them the last piece of information they need to bring the deluded psychopath who thought murder and passion were perfect mates to prison and JJ was glad the bloody case was over, they were waiting for a very enjoyable threesome with a certain hunter.

 **A/N: Sorry this is short, I hope you enjoy regardless.**


	31. Case 28: The Haunting of Elm Manor

Case 28: The Haunting of Elm Manor

Both detectives were pleased for a few days of quiet with just a few court cases to pass the time. They spent most of it in bed or watching the TV occasionally putting the sofa to a more adventurous use.

It was long dark as they curled up on the sofa, David asleep against the others strong chest and JJ watching final episode of American Horror Story: Asylum, ready to slip away himself. Of course after so many peaceful days there had to be a spanner in the works.

JJ answered his phone immediately, already in the process of waking the brunette.

"Jensen."

"Apologies for calling so late." The Lieutenant could hear the weariness in King's voice with the late hour. "At Elm manor a body has been called in, a chandelier fell on the owner and I would like for you to investigate."

David rolled over snuggling into the others strong chest, starting to register what was going on.

"Of course sir, well be there soon." They hung up and David managed to drag himself into the land of the living, shuffling himself up stairs to change while JJ went into the kitchen, turning the coffee machine on for his lover and downing a can of Redbull.

They then swapped places and JJ changed into day clothes and they drove to the house.

Elm Manor was an extremely grand house that was typical of the late seventeen hundreds to the mid eighteen hundreds. It was a beautiful place but incredibly dark, like there was sadness seeping through the walls and something cold curling around its visitors.

JJ could feel the ghosts here in the air but they weren't malevolent, just sad. He wondered what had happened to make them so.

David helped Ramirez deal with the victims wife as JJ looked around the hall way where the man had been killed.

He soon found out how the chandelier had fallen, a trap mechanism that would release the heavy object onto the victim, certainly not the ghosts the wife was raving about.

The red-head also looked through an out of place basket that contained a family photo.

The victim, his wife, and a baby.

JJ sighed deeply, eyes sad and dark. "That's why she's wearing black, they had a child."

"Indeed." JJ turned to see a severe looking woman with an intricate braided wrapped around her head, for some reason JJ thought she was Russian by origin. "The spirits of the house killed him in this very wing."

"You would be ma'am?"

"The house keeper, Camilla Brown." She answered primly while the detective led her into the kitchen. "The spirits of the house were angered by foreign blood." She raised her head, looking haughty and JJ had to snort.

"If ya think the spirits here are angry, ya need to check again, you're the one that doesn't like them being here, no one else."

She stepped back, looking shocked at the man before her, like she couldn't believe his words and that the red-head thought she was wrong.

"Now who led ya to believe that it was ghosts that killed the boy?"

"Hector, my former employer."

JJ paled, he knew who was responsible for the boys death and that told him who the killer probably was without even meeting her.

"Thank you ma'am"

And they went their separate ways.

The two detectives met outside at the impala, Dorian was asleep at home.

"Margaret lives here doesn't she?" He then brushed the crumbs of cookies off his lovers shirt.

"Yes and she seems to believe that the victim needed salvation from the local church and that the ghosts are responsible." David explained. "And Mrs Gloria Fernandez is hysteric over her husband and the ghost but, I'm sure she's faking it."

"Because they had a baby." JJ interrupted. "The ghosts here aren't angry, they're sad and my guess is Hector, our victim is the reason the babe died and the wife found out and this is her revenge." He called an officer over and had him take the mechanism to Alex while they went to the church.

A broken and soon repaired Geiger counter and a note threatening the Father.

First they found the death certificate for Aurelio Fernandez showing that the death was undetermined and that the baby had been found at the bottom of the stairs, where his father now lay.

Looking further they found more unusual things.

Von Pratt.

"Father." The catholic was the one to speak, calling the man over.

"Yes." They could both hear the false kindness and concern.

"Lieutenant James Jensen and Lead Inspector David Jones. We're here about the murder of Hector Fernandez."

"Hector." The man almost recoiled in shock. "I failed to save him!"

"So that explains the failed exorcism that you made him pay for." Green eyes bored through the man and he recoiled.

"I admit it did not work, I took advantage of a desperate face." The father looked stricken and only paled when JJ smirked, a wolf like look that made him feel like the already fallen prey.

"I suggest father you turn in your collar, because you certainly ain't worthy of wearing it, and if you don't, someone higher up may just here of this." The man shook, backing away and almost running down the aisle.

They left, David snickering to himself, loving to see JJ like that, the predator made his blood simmer and heart race in all the best ways.

Back at the station they told the Chief that they'd pick it back up in the morning and talk with Mrs Fernandez and everyone was happy to turn in for the night and get the sleep.

* * *

In the morning they split up and JJ went to the station while David went to talk with the wife and JJ had to say that the adjustments to the mechanism to make the chandelier capable of crushing the victim.

He also had to grudgingly admire their plan, it was the perfect revenge to make the victim think that the house was haunted, that he had been telling the truth all this time but it lead them to the greenhouses where no doubt they'd find more evidence.

JJ texted his lover and met him at Charles Parkers Greenhouse and they shared their findings and all it did was make them believe more that this was a woman, a mother, scorned.

Through it all it had been amazingly simple, as usual, to find all the evidence they needed, though JJ had ended up furious at Ramirez for not handing over evidence and the officer ended up rocking back and forth in his chair.

When they finally had Gloria Fernandez for the crime JJ truly didn't want to arrest her.

Who wouldn't kill the man who was responsible for your child's death?

The dark vengeful side howled in a savage glee, thinking that the man got exactly what he deserved and to be perfectly honest, even the entirely human sighed agreed.

He knew that on this he was one of the only people in the department who thought that but he had never been as black and white in the way he saw the world and most people would say he walked to close to the black.


	32. Case 29: No Smoke Without Fire

Case 29: No Smoke Without Fire

The day before had been filled with court dates, the only highlight was a rather pleasant dinner with Judge Hall.

Sat in the office they were called through by King and told of the scout leader found in the forest, discovered by the younger members. Already JJ could feel the anger bubbling in his skin and as they walked he felt a hand curl into his own and let out a deep breath, squeezing gently.

They drove out into the forest and then walked the trail down to where Connor Sullivan was tied to a stake above a bonfire and the bile rose in their throats, thinking that the body was just left their for anyone to see.

"This is the Scoutmaster Connor Sullivan and now in charge is Isaac Weston, an Eagle Scout." David explained and JJ just gave him a blank look. "You weren't a scout were you?"

"And you were?" JJ asked looking at his lover as if he was an alien life form.

"Yes I was. There is nothing wrong with that." David laughed, mock glaring at the taller man.

"Right. Okay." JJ couldn't keep a straight face and laughed as he collected the evidence.

A match box within the damp ashes of the fire and fibres from a broken branch, both of which he'd give to the officer to take back to the lab while they spoke with their two witnesses; the Eagle Scout and the young boy who found the body, Ayden Young.

They decided to take a witness each, JJ going to talk with Ayden.

"Hello Ayden." JJ crouched in front of the young blond boy. They were about a hundred feet from the scene in a small picnic area. Ayden was struggling to take in breath, holding in the tears.

"Hey Petit it's okay. Let it out, there's no shame in crying." And the sobs bubbled up, tears streaming down young, round cheeks. JJ pulled the boy into his arms and he clung to the larger frame, crying into his shoulder as the red-head murmured in French, almost singing.

It was maybe twenty minutes until he calmed, leaning all his weight against the detective.

"Hey there Petit." The detective reached up and gently wiped the tear tracks away. "I'm JJ I'm one of the detectives trying to figure out what happened here. You up for answering a few questions?"

The blond head bobbed, sniffing.

"Good. Now did you see anything else in the area?" Ayden shook his head after thinking for a moment, tears creeping into his eyes again. "Can you tell me about your Scoutmaster instead?"

"He was really angry and he got into a lot of fights. One of them was with that hunter, Mr Savage. I really thought they were going to get into a fight." He explained with a small frown on his face.

"That's great Petit, now I have to go but if you need me or think of anything here is my card with my number."

Again the blond head bobbed.

"What does that mean?" He asked as he straightened up looking at the taller man seriously.

"Petit? Little one."

Ayden scrunched up his face and the detective laughed, ruffling his hair before standing up and taking his leave.

David smiled at his partner, a soft look in his eyes that made the younger feel warm all over.

"What did you get?"

"Isaac Weston said that the Scoutmaster wasn't the nicest person and that the bonfire had been built purely for the scout spirit. Though there is something funny about him." David mussed as they walked through the forest, taking around five minutes to reach the hunters cabin.

"Apollo isn't here so James is out. Come on." JJ walked in with out a care and found a smashed sign forbidding fire as well as a bloody knife he knew belonged to the hunter.

"What are you doing here?" James appeared behind them.

"Connor Sullivan, the scout leader was found dead about five minutes from here and you were seen having a fight with him?" David answered it as a question and the hunter scowled.

"Yeah I did. He lit a fire in a restricted area and when I told him he destroyed the sign. I would have hit him if it wasn't for the kids." He crossed his arms, leaning back against the wall. Dorian and Apollo were running about together outside.

"And the bloody knife?" That was the red-head and the amber eyed man blinked slowly with genuine shock. "Don't go anywhere." And they took their leave, heading back to the lab and dropped the knife with Grace.

They were just looking for more information on the victim when JJ's phone went off.

"Jensen."

"JJ." A hesitant voice spoke over the line.

"Hey Petit, what's up?" He spoke softly.

"Its my Mom, she wont stop crying since Mr Sullivan's death and I've tried everything to make her smile. Could you help?" JJ could see the young boy shifting place.

"Sure thing Petit, where is she?"

"At the Piccadilly Tea Parlour. My Mom is friends with Mrs Piccadilly."

"I'm on my way, hold tight." The boy hummed on the other end of the line before they hung up and JJ dragged his partner along.

The tea room was the same as last time and they soon found Gertrude, Ayden and his mother.

They spoke with the mother, Charlotte Young, but following their instincts as always and found that the victim had been abusive towards her and that Gertrude has a strong hatred towards Mr Sullivan, something they were developing themselves.

Looking around they found a lot.

They found a torn up picture of a fire truck that Ayden had drawn and found another reason to hate the man for being horrible to the young boy. Tearing up the picture because he didn't like the firemen.

They also found bloodied shards that were completely out of place, bagging them for Grace.

They spent the day going over interviews and waiting for the evidence as was normal and soon found that Scouts really weren't as wholesome as people liked to think, closing the cold steel around Isaac Weston's wrists.


	33. Case 30: The Wollcraft's Creature

Case 30: The Wollcrafts' Creature

David was once again sat in his lovers lap as JJ finished a robbery report. With the Historical Centre's Dog Pageant coming up the murders had slowed, something that was rather common according to others from the district.

It had been for days since they'd dealt with the scout murder and work had become boring but they couldn't complain on that.

JJ had just saved and printed when the power went, the generator in the basement whirring to life and Ramirez was scrambling at his computer.

"It was a major power surge from 301 Shelley Street, it caused a city wide blackout." The officer said looking concerned.

"On our way." David spoke, pulling his lover along with him and driving them to the address, carefully navigating the dark streets.

When they arrived Dorian started whining before JJ could even take him out of the boot and backed away into his corner, not wanting to get any closer to whatever it was that was scaring.

As they approached an all to familiar scent made the veteran want to heave and he pushed passed his lover, raising his gun and heading towards its source.

Inside the garage the lights flickered back to life and he saw the young girl upon a laboratory table, literally fried alive. He pulled out his phone and was glad to see the signal back and called the lab, reporting the death and asking for the cavalry.

"Dear God!"

"He had nothing to do with this, trust me." JJ found himself praying, hoping that it had been quick for the girl because that was no way to go.

While they waited they looked around Dr Frankenstein's laboratory and found several pieces of evidence.

A diploma that showed Victor and Fran Wollcraft had a degree in engineering, and potentially the owners of the house as JJ carefully unlocked the giant cabinet against the wall and saw a mass of fused wires and gears.

Well there was their murder weapon.

"Who are you?! What are you doing here?!" A visibly shaking man in a lab coat came forward, browns hair swept to one side.

"Victor Wollcraft?" JJ lead him outside, away from the scene. "Lieutenant James Jensen. The blackout that occurred came from this house when it overloaded the mains, any idea how that happened?"

"I don't. It's my lab but I was inside when the blackout happened." He seemed genuine and the detective was inclined to believe him.

"Okay. So the young girl that has been fried alive on the machine in there is nothing to do with you?" He asked plainly, he could have been talking about the blood weather for all anyone cared.

"W-w-what? b-but!" He paled further and looked completely horrified at the thought of it.

"So you didn't know? Oh well. We'll need any notes regarding the machine that was used, like the ones your clutching to your chest." JJ held his hand out and with trembling hands Victor passed them over before wrapping his arms tightly around his torso, jumping when reinforcement arrived.

JJ over saw the moving of the body and the machine while David went to talk with Fran Wollcraft, they left as he returned and discovered that the woman was a little to attached to her dog but seemed harmless.

Looking over the notes he frowned, realising one of the pages had been torn out, looks like they were going to have to do this the hard way.

When they got back they uncovered the missing text.

'Day 3: Collecting Samples'

Looking there was also a map.

"It's Ellington Pet Cemetery." David commented, noting down which grave was marked on the map.

"Why the fuck do we keep walking into horror stories? First the Silence of the lambs and now Frankenstein combined with Pet Semetery." JJ huffed a breath as his lover laughed, pulling him along, they told Dorian to stay with Grace.

* * *

"This incredible cemetery was named for William Cooper's dog Ellington, the first animal ever to be buried here!" The younger laughed as his partner made a grand gesture, showing the cemetery off at it's best. "William Cooper was of course the founder of Grimsbrough and created the annual Dog Pageant in Ellington's honour."

The red-head chuckled, pulling his lover along and navigating through the yard until he reached the right marker.

"Here lies Elphaba 2005-2013. An English Bulldog apparently." The brunette read off but his lover turned as he heard the light crunching of grass behind him.

A dirt covered man wearing a suit and carrying a shovel approached them, his slightly wonky eyes giving him a slightly Igor like look, again with the horror stories, though it being the middle of the night didn't help.

"Lieutenant Jensen, Lead Inspector Jones, hello. I am Ivan Imlay, the humble gatekeeper of Ellington Pet Cemetery. Can I be of service?" The man spoke impeccably, much like a butler rather than a gatekeeper.

"Hello, Mr Imlay. We've heard about strange events happening in your cemetery, can we ask you a few questions about it?" David had stood up and come to stand beside his partner, their shoulders brushing.

"Of course, I'll be happy to help the police any way I can! It'll make a change from the dead!" He painted on a serene smile even though the phrase was rather saddening.

"Have you seen anything out of the ordinary here, maybe someone digging?" JJ asked gesturing to the grave behind him.

"No I haven't, the only person I have seen here is Fran Wollcraft, she comes everyday." Ivan responded, looking confused.

"Thank you Sir, if you don't mind we'll just have a look around."

"Of course Detective." He nodded and left, leaving them to their job.

JJ quickly collected some blood from a tree and David looked over a poorly hidden coffin, one that had belonged to Elphaba and was empty.

They took the sample back to the lab and made their way home as the sun started to come up, getting a few hours in bed before dragging themselves up again to get the results.

"Morning guys." Nathan was sat sipping his coffee as leaned back in his chair looking tired and more than ready to go home for some sleep. "I've just finished and I can tell you that the victim did not have a good death. What ever electrocuted overloaded and started sparking, frying her more than anything. But I can tell you from the sparks that must have been flying, your killer will be burnt."

"Thanks a lot Nathan, get some sleep." JJ gently clapped him on a shoulder and David gave him a small wave as they made their way upstairs.

They then went to see their angel.

"Morning." She smiled brightly, the true morning person in the building. "The blood is Dogs blood, my guess is the killer carried it and bumped the tree you found it on. I'll know more if you find the dog." She then waved them on, all but shooing them on.

Next they went up to Alex who was curled up in his chair, slumped over his cup of coffee. He reminded them of a grumpy half awake cat.

Leaning over JJ ran his hand through the geeks hair and watched as he snuggled in, purring and he had to hold in his laughs as Alex whined as the red-head pulled away, going back to his earlier settings.

David pulled out his phone and hit record and gave JJ the go ahead and watched the process repeat at least five times before the sleepy brunette returned to the land of the living. He quickly put it on Friendnet before Alex could realise.

"Were you petting me?" He slurred looking up at the veteran.

"No, just trying to wake you up." And he sounded completely real. The Devil was so a southerner. "Anyway, the machine?"

Alex looked at him confused for a moment before the light bulb went off and he turned back to the computer, bringing something up on the screen.

"Right, well the entire thing is an amazing piece of machinery and really complicated, your killer would need some really good knowledge of mechanics and it was no accident." Alex explained, yawning every now and again.

"Thanks Alex." They walked out and waited, it only took three minutes for a shout of rage to come from upstairs and they burst into laughter, the entire department snickering.

Before they could get any further they were given a Dogs body and Ramirez identified their victim, Claire Godwin.

So they went to her place of employment, the Grimsborough Museum. They ran straight into Percy Wollcraft, the _good doctor's_ son and JJ got to work looking around.

Finding a pile of bones that he was pretty sure were dinosaur bones and the victim's locker gave them the next pieces of the puzzle, a photo of the lab, Clair was investigating Victor for his experiments.

David had just finished talking with Percy when the resident voodoo librarian showed up, Constance Bell and she was glaring at his lover like he was the bane of all life.

JJ quickly made his way over and the conversation was informative if a little heated, they had to leave before JJ did something he regretted. David just shook his head at his lover who had stood just ahead of him the entire time, making sure he was always between the two.

Once at the car David pulled his lover down and planted a firm kiss against his lips.

"I don't need protecting from her Babe, but it's sweet."

JJ blushed a little, a small smile on his lips before he returned the kiss, hands resting on his lovers hips.

"I love you." He sighed against his lover lips as David's arms came up to wrap around his shoulders, pressing them close.

"I love you too."

* * *

An anonymous letter sent to Clair that Constance had given them showed that the killer most likely spoke German and the split stitches on the dogs body showed where its blood had smeared across the tree, meaning their killer was also around six foot.

The whole picture that was unravelling as they spoke with the suspects more and the evidence was processed was a little sickening and JJ found himself fiddling with his crucifix at the thought.

Victor Wollcraft had been trying to bring back to life his wife's dog Elphaba with Fran encouraging him, completely obsessed with the idea and JJ had been all to happy to clap cuffs on them for stealing, mutilation of an animal corpse and assistance.

In the end it turned into a family package because the killer had been Percy. The hurt and neglected son that could never have his mothers love and had killed to keep her secret when Claire threatened to expose it.

That night JJ found himself sat in his local church, forehead resting on his clasped hands, elbows leaning on the bench in front of him.

He wasn't sure how long he spent there just trying to find a little piece in his restless mind, he was teetering on the edge of it but couldn't quiet find it like he had before.

It wasn't long before soft footsteps sounded through the small but beautiful church, approaching him slowly and JJ felt the last of the tension drain out of him, his mind going completely quiet as David sat beside him.

The weren't touching but still close enough that he could feel the heat from his body and nearly chuckled, realising just how much he depended on his lover and now he prayed, prayed in thanks to whichever higher power, whether it was his God or another, for letting him find his soul mate.


	34. Case 31: Dog Eat Dog

Case 31: Dog Eat Dog

Two weeks, two whole blissful weeks of absolutely no murders within the historical centre as the dog pageant approached.

David stretched out, listening to the quiet sounds of the house and glanced at the clock, timing his lover coming through the front door perfectly. He heard the light footsteps coming up the stairs and watched as JJ looked around the door, body slicked with sweat and shirt in hand.

"Morning Doll, want to join me." A dark and sexy grin spread over his kiss bruised lips and David groaned, pulling himself up and following for an incredible round of rough sex that he'd missed so much, gentle was great but this was so much more.

Panting he came down, feeling plush lips smoothing down his neck, kissing gently and he leaned his head against the others shoulder.

"I love you."

JJ looked up at his, green eyes sparkling with life and love.

"I love you too, David Jeremiah Jones." Making the elder grin brightly, lighting up like another sun.

They kissed softly before cleaning up and getting ready for the day.

It was terribly domestic as David leaned against the counter beside the coffee pot, mug in hand as JJ cooked a couple of omelettes on the stove.

Leaving they got into the SUV and went to the station to check in before going to the department to check in with the King before going to the pageant head quarters where everything was being prepared.

Everything was going well until a few hours before and suddenly JJ saw Molly Robinson on the floor and made his way over. Her heart had stopped and her little dog was just the same, still and lifeless, already going cold.

JJ swore and called it in, he should have known something like this would happen. Quickly he closed off the area and had David keep an eye on it while he looked around for the evidence.

There was a handkerchief with blood and pieces of something that he'd have to piece together.

Doing just that while David spoke with Margaret Littlewood it turned out to be a chew bone.

Moments later the cavalry arrived freeing them up and they walked out the door in sync and straight to the car, JJ was so glad he had sent Dorian up to Grace, he didn't want him within a hundred feet of this place.

"Margaret think Charles Parker might be involved." JJ nodded at his words.

"Drop me at the station then go look it up." He winced when it came out as an order, not something he did often, but David just laughed and kissed him gently before climbing into the driver's side.

* * *

JJ honestly didn't expect to be back at James Savage's hut but here it was. Turns out that he was putting Apollo into the competition, JJ warned him to make sure the Husky didn't eat anything while there and get him to the vets if he seemed off.

Then he went back to the station and waited for his lover. David showed up with nothing of note but suggested they go to the dog parlour that sponsored the pageant.

That was the real gold mine of evidence and they found more than enough evidence.

A ribbon covered in cookie crumbs that had to belong to Astrid, Margaret's dog. Then the half erased, as always, loyalty card that lead to Desmond Galloway.

Margaret like always made JJ feel uneasy but that was of course nothing new so he thought nothing of it as they talked, he chuckled when David jumped at the chance for a carrot cake but declined himself, he didn't like them.

They then went talk to Desmond and found out that unsurprisingly he was a competitor in the competition. JJ left the interview to David because he was interrupted by a call from the station.

James had found Apollo passed out in his shack and couldn't wake him, whoever had been there had run before the hunter could see them and he'd been more concerned with Apollo than following.

They made their way back to the station and found the hunter in the lab, smoothing a hand over the husky's fur, Dorian against the other dog's side. David looked a little green and leaned back against one of the sides.

"I've got a trace from Apollo's muzzle and its ether, looks like someone was trying to kill him without getting hurt themselves." Grace said just finishing up. "But there isn't anything else there."

"Which is good." Nathan came in, out of his scrubs and in his usual work clothes. "The killer used an impeccably done poisoned carrot cake. I'm working on finding the poison but its an old one that isn't in the database."

David and JJ both straightened up suddenly and it caused the elder detective to sway in place, eyes rolling back into his head and JJ darted forward to catch him.

He cradled his lover in his lap and felt for his pulse that was hammering away under the slightly clammy skin.

"Doll. David. Come on Doll wake up." Tears rolled down his face and the world was drowned out as he looked at the only thing he cared about in that moment.

He barely heard anyone saying about the ambulance and it took everything in him to let the brunette go so he could be treated.

Grace held him for a few seconds but he shrugged it off, shutting down completely and going cold, eyes like ice and every line of his body radiating hostility and authority as he walked out the door to find his target.

"Hello Margaret. Where's the antidote?" The woman trembled and paled looking at the marine with pure fear that shook her to the core.

"What are you..?" She gulped as he glared down at her.

"Right now my partner is in a hospital bed potentially dieing and if he does I'll start by peeling your skin of then inject you with bleach." Margaret back up and yelped as she slammed into a table.

JJ shot his hand out and it wrapped around her throat and even though he didn't apply pressure her throat locked up and she struggled for breath looking into almost black eyes that glared down at her.

She reached shakily into the bag and pulled out a small bottle that JJ took and walked away; leaving the officer to put the cuffs on her or else JJ would have gone through with his threat regardless.

He got the antidote to Nathan as soon as possible and then the Chief sent him back to the pageant to make sure that nothing poisoned was left behind to give him something to do without killing someone and letting him panic more than he already was.

It was easily done and Desmond was more than thankful for the help making sure everything was in order and just as he was leaving Nathan called to say that it was the antidote and he'd sent it to the hospital and it took everything in him not to break three hundred traffic laws to get there.

Walking into the hospital room past the officer on guard he watched as the doctor injected the antidote and took a seat beside his lover who looked at him with tired eyes.

"Shouldn't you be working?" His voice was slightly slurred and his skin was still clammy and feverish as the younger took his hand.

"I did the field work the lab can finish it up. It was Margaret. I should have fucking known, she always set me on edge."

David squeezed his hand, not liking the self deprecating look on the red-heads handsome face.

"And I should have thought with my head instead of my stomach. Babe, it is not your fault and even if it was you got me the antidote and I _will_ be fine." Even in a slightly tired state his tone was strong and JJ ducked his head, the first smile in an hour making it's way onto his face.

Leaning up he pressed a firm, gentle kiss to his lovers lips, laughing when the heart monitor sped up.

"I love you David Jeremiah Jones."

"And I love you James Gerard Jensen." He leaned up slightly, kissing his lover again, a smile stretching over his lips.

* * *

Later that night they lay in bed, curled round each other, JJ's grip like a gentle vice.

David had refused to let Astrid go to a shelter and had taken her in and had even been well enough within a few hours to take her through the pageant and the little dog had won hands down.

It made JJ hate the woman all the more but there was nothing he could do, he just knew during their week off he wouldn't let the man out of his sight.


	35. Interlude 4: Return To The Big Easy

Interlude 4: Return To The Big Easy

The car drive into the city had been amazing with Elvira in the back, chatting with JJ for the whole drive, asking question after question about the supernatural side of New Orleans and David found his own interest peaked.

Like always JJ spoke about his home town with passion and admiration, in fact the only time he didn't was when it came to the high murder rate.

They drove around the Quarter rather than trying to go through the bustling centre and soon came across the large white plantation house that had belonged to the DuBois, now Jensen family, since it was built in the mid seventeen hundreds.

Elvira in all her Gothic splendour was practically vibrating as she looked the house over and perked up when JJ mentioned that there was a graveyard and mausoleum in the grounds where the family, their partners and the plantation slaves were buried.

Walking into the house JJ called and was answered by one of the twins so of course both of them came down the stairs and wrapped their older brother in a hug, nearly crushing him between them.

Before they moved onto David who was squeezed just as tight.

"Elvira these are my brother Nick and Eli. My darling brothers this young lady is Elvira Alcott." They smiled politely, turning on the southern charm and kissing the back of her hand.

The young girl spent the entire week in heaven between investigating the many haunted spots of the city with various family members and visiting her best friend Ophelia who was flourishing with the proper care away from Grimsborough Psychiatric Hospital that was still under investigation.

JJ had been furious to find out that unofficially Ophelia had also been under the influence of a Voodoo curse so of course he was resisting the urge to kill a certain Librarian.

David had fucked him senseless that night to make him stop the torture plans and he enjoyed every second of it. He was also thankful for the lock on his door and that they were both quiet no matter how much they fucked.

True to form however JJ never let his lover out of sight for the entire week until Rixton showed up and convinced the twins to drag him to the Quarter for a few beers while she kept an eye on David.

"You know I never would have though any of us but Liza would get married." She said as she sat beside him on the back porch, beer in hand. David should have clammed up and choke but to be honest the idea of getting married to JJ was actually kind of nice.

"Good boy for not freaking out, that smile says it all." She grinned at him and he laughed lightly, taking a sip of his own beer.

"I never believed in ghosts, magic or soul mates before I met JJ and then." He shrugged, trying to put it into words and the she-wolf just waited patiently, brown eyes fixed on the beautiful plantation around them.

"When we met it wasn't love at first sight but the chemistry was, instant. Within weeks it felt like we'd known each other for weeks." David paused again, taking another sip. "We've known each other for a few months and I love him more then anyone else, even my ex-fiancé and I loved her more than almost anything else back then. She doesn't even compare."

He looked up to see Rix smiling at him and he let out a deep breath, feeling safe despite knowing how dangerous she was, then again wasn't that what he felt around JJ?

"He makes me feel safe, drives away the paranoia I've felt since I became a detective. Gives me a real reason to keep going rather than going through the motion. He gave me a family as well. All being married would do was make it official on paper and that really doesn't matter to me because to us, it already is." He finished but also knew that didn't even explain half of it, he couldn't, their weren't enough words.

"Damn we're a walking cliché."

The solider laughed loudly.

"Yes Sugar you are but that ain't a bad thing. Want to learn a little more magic?" She asked suddenly and he looked at her in shock, slowly nodding his head.

The woman stood and gestured for him to follow and he did, walking into the murky air that drifted across from the swamp. They were nearly engulfed by the fog but Rixton made sure they stayed close until they reached a large clearing.

The fog rested on the edges but didn't encroach on the great stone circle that was perfectly etched with what looked like an alchemy circle.

Rixton pulled him into the middle and down onto the ground. Drawing out a knife she drew a very shallow cut across the palm of his hand and pressed it to the unusually warm stone when in the overcast area it should have been cold.

Listening to the words she spoke it was like something he'd heard in a movie but certainly nothing he understood.

Slowly he felt something. It was warm, comforting and made him fell so small but like he was part of something so big and so powerful. Alive in everyway and it would be so addictive if he didn't know that JJ made him feel even better.

As the feeling faded he realised his eyes were closed and his head was bowed, a grin over his face. Slowly he looked up to see Rixton smiling at him.

"Now that Sugar is real magic, a way to tap into the energy that flows through anything from the soul to the elements and all of nature." She told him and when he took her hand once she had stood he saw that his hand had healed and he felt a buzz, a dim echo of what he'd just felt and he grinned just a little bit brighter.

Back at the plantation house JJ had returned and when he pulled David into a kiss he something more than anything else, beyond perfect and when JJ looked at him it was with wonder in his eyes as a grin slowly covered his face.

Warm, callous hands cupped his jaw and pulled him into a soft, lingering kiss that alone made him feel warm all over but combined with the new sensations it was so much more.

"Is this what you always feel?" David asked looking bewildered.

"No, it only works when it goes both ways Doll."

Predictably the younger dragged him up to his room and they spent the night and day exploring each others body and just feeling.


	36. Case 32: Murder on Campus

Case 32: Murder On Campus

"I thought hazing was supposed to be at the beginning of the year?" JJ asked as he looked over the body of a young girl that was completely covered in ants from a near by hill. The girl, Rani Goshwalla was only in her underwear.

"Nope. Grimsborough tradition, hazing starts in February after everyone has settled in and gotten sick of studying." David shrugged as he looked around and they got to work.

David shivered as he looked at the ants making his lover snicker and take over the job of getting a sample of them while the elder collected a pile of shreds, yet again.

There was also a note and a broken trinket that they would have to put together again.

"What have you got babe?" David leaned over his shoulder as the victim was taken away.

"A Rorschach Ink Blot test." JJ was frowning, looking puzzled.

"Lets bag it, it may help it may not." David shrugged, placing his hand on his lovers shoulder and having to resist the urge to move closer as the world became bright.

JJ went into the university where they had an office set up and set out on piecing the objects together while David revealed the faded note, they'd sent the ants back with the coroners.

The torn piece of paper turned out to be 'How To Commit The Perfect Murder' by one Tess Goodwin and the broken trinket was Hindi lettering and unfortunately that wasn't his language.

"Well it looks like someone called Josh had it out for Rani. 'Rani, you talk, you die, Josh.' Original." David snorted.

JJ laughed and they both set off to the Dean, sending an officer over to the station with the evidence.

The dean was a stern woman who came off as a little obsessed with getting rid of hazing. Not a bad thing but her hate against it did make her suspicious because to be honest they would never get rid of it.

They were thinking on what to do next when JJ got a text from Alex to look on his Friendnet.

Doing just that he found a video of a young man with light brown hair and eyes of the same hue.

JJ would love to fuck that smirk off his face and David would happily slap it off as they watched the little prick brag about supposedly sleeping with victim but at least they found the girls sorority.

"I'll talk with him while you go look at the sorority house, you are not sleeping with a prick like that." David told his lover instantly.

"Maybe that's just what he needs." JJ smirked before kissing his lover and making his way to Psi Sigma Gamma sorority house.

Going in he was hit by an overwhelming wall of pink that made him want to retch.

A funnel, a phone, torn shreds and a photo of the victim with someone who could have been her sister perhaps.

"Who are you?" JJ turned around and saw a beautiful blond girl with perfect blue eyes. Only if she had more of s tab she'd of been a perfect California babe. "Oh! You're... Lieutenant James Jensen right? You must be looking into Rani's death."

"That I am Sweetheart, and you are?" He asked putting on a smile, spotting her sorority badge.

"Madison Springer, the president of Psi Sigma Gamma." She stepped closer. "What can I help you with?"

"Can you tell me about Rani and her sister?" He asked, gently leading her outside to the porch bench rather than the swarm of pink inside, Dorian decided that Madison was the perfect person to get attention from and she happily fussed over him.

"Well Rani was great, she was a shoe in to be a member of the sorority but Misha, she was close to being kicked out after drinking way to much champagne last and break a ton of rules."

JJ nodded his head slowly.

"So what about the party last night?"

"There was no party last night." Madison looked confused and earnest. "I went for frozen yogurt last night and if there had been a party I would have known." She explained and the detective laughed.

"You Madison Springer are a damn good liar but you might want to try it again." She looked at him with wide eyes, wondering how he saw through her so easily.

"Well, we may have had a bikini party and..." She trailed off at the look she was getting, green eyes cutting through her soul.

"It was hazing. But Nothing harsh! We had the rushes dress in bikinis and wrote on them, there was some drinking as well but nothing that could have hurt anyone." She told him firmly and this time he believed her.

"Okay darling just don't let it get past that." She looked at him shocked. "I was a Marine Sweetheart, we had our own version." He winked at her and left with Dorian, bags in hand ready for the lab.

He pulled out his cell and walked towards the amphitheatre that the Dean had mentioned but when he got there David had already arrived.

"Hey Doll." David turned around from picking things up and trotted down the many steps to give the taller a firm kiss.

"Watch out, you've got a fan and she is creepy as fuck. Her name is Tess Goodwin, the one from the flyer. She seems a little sociopathic." They both grimaced at that. "Anyway I'm done here so let's go."

JJ took his hand and pulled him along to where the car was parked and they drove back to the station and up to the lab, starting to sort through everything and by the end of the day they had all the results.

"So our killer eats yogurt, drinks champagne and takes Vitimin C supplements." David sighed.

"They also wear pink and a Psi Sigma Gamma badge." JJ added. "You know there is one person we haven't talked to and even between siblings, jealousy can cause a lot."

"You really think her sister would do that?" Ramirez asked, popping up at the Lieutenant's desk.

"Like we haven't had family killing each other before. Just because they're sisters doesn't mean they loved each other." The red-head shrugged, over a hundred and fifty cases under his belt and he'd seen it enough times.

"Plus, how do we know the death was intentional?" David pointed out, tapping a pen against his lovers desk from where he was perched on the end. "After all, she was killed by ants attracted by champagne. What if this was a cruel revenge that took a more drastic turn?" He shrugged but his lover nodded, agreeing that it was very possible.

They got up and went to speak with the young girl and even before she spoke they knew she was responsible. There was nothing but guilt and self pity written over her face and it all came together.

Prettier, smarter and more popular than her, Rani had to be taught her lesson and what better opportunity than to leave her passed out and tied up, fresh from a hazing ritual.

Misha hadn't even realised there were ants near by but it didn't garner her any sympathy from them as they watched her break down, she'd earned her own sorrow.

Later that night found JJ in industrial sitting in a coffee house with Rachel, catching up with each other over the chaos of the last couple of months. Relaxing and, in Rachel's case, gathering potential little stories for the past happenings page in the back of the paper.

Sometimes JJ swore she did more work than he did.

JJ was happy for it but even when he returned home, the world becoming so much bright once David was in his arms, there was something that kept nagging at him.

Tess Goodwin and her sociopathic tendencies and what ever secrets Madison Springer was hiding, it made something crawl beneath his skin that wouldn't ease, just take a back seat in his life until it all unravelled.


	37. Case 33: Killing Me Softly

Case 33: Killing Me Softly

A pop concert played by hippies and hipsters certainly wasn't JJ's go to but keeping an eye on major events at the university was their job. Though watching David move his hips like that certainly made the evening worth it.

JJ felt something extra crawling under his skin and made his way back stage, looking around until he found what had set his instincts off.

Stuffed inside a drum with a feral, rictus grin that sent a shiver down the detectives' spine, the eyes a glazed white. He looked like a true monster, like someone had cracked open the darkest, most twisted sides of the human mind and paint it across his flesh.

"WOW!" Ramirez was behind him and if the younger had looked he knew the man would be a mix of stark white and sickly green. "That's, that's, Olly Oliver, the lead singer of Lone Roses."

"Indeed he is." JJ shrugged as he stood up. "Call it in." JJ said without missing a beat, pushing the officer away as David slid into detective mode, pushing the horror away.

Near the drum there was a knife and broken pieces of glass while David came up with the singer's jacket and some song sheets.

Walking away they found Ramirez who pointed out that the drummer was back stage and was in a 'funny mood'. In other words stoned so JJ quickly bunked off back to the station and let David take care of it.

Back at the station JJ was working. He'd already sent the music sheets to Alex to decipher and found a receipt for a diner not far from the university that they would have to look at later.

Swabbed something from the knife after fingerprinting failed and put the shards back together until he had a perfect beer bottle that he could print. He sent those to be run through the system and went down stairs to get a drink.

When someone hugged him from behind he turned and kissed his lover who looked like he needed a hug that he happily gave.

"I spoke with Riley Davies the drummer who was completely out of it so he's cooling off in holding but did lead me to Mary Lou Hong." He shivered. "She's an obsessed super fan with a dark streak a mild wide and I'm sure she's the killer."

JJ hummed, kissing his temple.

"Well while you were out I found out where Olly Oliver, I hope that is a stage name, was before the concert. Porter Street Diner." David hummed in answer before pulling away, pressing a single kiss to the taller's lips before pulling away.

"Let's go while she's still open then." And they made their way there.

They easily found the victim's phone and David spoke with the owner Irma Anderson as JJ hacked it.

In all it was rather easy to get the day done and they went home.

* * *

JJ felt like he was freezing and his body ached all over. He couldn't stop the groan that passed his lips as he curled into a ball, pulling the sheets over his head to block out the light.

"Babe?" The worried tone made him hum but he groaned again when the sheets were pulled off and the light let back in.

"Oh Babe." He sighed looking at the man who was flushed bright red, shivering and sweating in the dark sheets.

"I'll be fine, just need to sleep it off." JJ pulled the sheet up again. Returning to his wallowing and waiting for the twenty four hours of hell to be over, he was so glad this only happened every few years.

He heard David moving around the room as he drifted off in the fevered haze of his old enemy the flu.

* * *

The night was cool, the gentle air brushing through the quiet room and over heated skin that still breathed with the after affects of the fever, it was well past midnight but JJ was still completely out of it as his exhausted lover stumbled in.

"Doll? What time is?" JJ reached up with aching muscles, rubbing his eyes.

"Just past midnight, some idiot decided to cause a bomb scare for the fun of it. He's in jail now for disturbing the piece." David sighed, sitting on the bed, moving the younger's head into his lap, gently stroking his sweat soaked hair. Feeling his forehead he was glad to find the fever had broken and the glass of water he'd left on the side was empty.

"How did the case go?" JJ asked tiredly, snuggling in.

"Fine, no more difficult than the usual. Miss Mary Lou Hong was exactly what I expected. She used a catfish Freindnet profile to talk with the victim and was rejected when she met him in person." David sighed. "She decided to use rat poison to kill the victim in revenge."

"Hence the grin."

"Hence the grin." The brunette smiled, giggling at the pure adorableness of the run down marine. "Though there is someone new in the game, a hacker called The rtist They seem to be on our side though." David spoke and his lover just hummed, falling back to sleep much to the elders amusement.


	38. Case 34: Dead Man Running

Case 34: Dead Man Running

Once again JJ found himself not enjoying their task but watching his lover.

David of course was the sports fan which JJ was not, he'd much rather spend his weekends at a Jazz bar but each to their own.

He chuckled as the other cheered, wearing an old Quails jersey. He really couldn't understand while its quails though, they had been panthers.

He shot up from where he was slumped the moment the star player Troy Takiguchi tumbled to the floor without cause and he wasn't moving. He ran down the stairs and arrived just as the medics tried to revive him and failed.

It took moments for them to call it in and clear the field, people being pliable in their states of shock.

Despite the initial quickness it still took another hour before they could begin investigating and all they had to show for it was a mouth guard and a towel. They sent both of those to the lab with an officer before they went to the interviews.

It only took a single look for them to realise that the coach was their killer. The nerves were subtly jumping under his skin and their was guilt in his eyes and all their instincts screamed it was him, now they just needed the evidence to back it up.

Franklin Caldwell seemed like a sports obsessed jerk and really that's all he was. The bastard was more concerned with losing his star player rather than the fact that Troy was dead, or that he'd caused it! JJ wanted to wrap his hands around the bastards neck.

They left him, knowing the asshole thought he was in the clear and went to look around the victims dorm.

"JJ stop it." David spoke softly as looked around the room, finding Chad Bakers jersey. The victims room mate and the reserve quarter back.

"Stop what Doll?" He hummed, unlocking Troy's laptop.

"Planning that murder." JJ froze for an instant before slowly looking up at his love and raising a questioning eyebrow. "Don't give me that look James, I know you."

He flinched at the use of his full name and he closed up the laptop, getting it ready to send it off and finding a pile of papers to look through, he couldn't look the other man in the eye right now. Not with that reminder.

A magazine showed an article about the victim and Thomas Boedecker, the opposing teams star player who was also suspected of using drugs.

David finished up with a nearly wrecked smart phone and they sent them off to the lab, walking outside to hunt down their suspects.

The rest of the day was spent in silence, moving through the motions of the case.

Speaking with the pharmacist, the players and Madison.

The young blond had frowned deeply when she noticed the tension between them. Even if JJ could see through her lies and that scared her she also liked him imensly and found herself likeing David as well.

It was in the end the most pitiful, pathetic, game grabbing idea that had resulted in the death of talented young man.

The coach had decided to give Troy a boost and injected him with EPO steroid alongside his insulin that caused a blood clot, leading to a heart attack.

JJ wanted to rip the mans skin off to be perfectly honest but one look at David stopped him and he shivered.

They got home still wrapped in tension, or at least there was something that burned under JJ's skin that kept him on edge

He went upstairs to shower, the temperature scolding as he let it wash over him. He was surprised when the temperature suddenly dropped and he realised that his lover was behind him.

Gentle, callous hands rested on his hips and a slightly smaller, firm body pressed against his own. Soft lips trailing over his shoulder, up his neck, nipping at his jaw.

"Stop over reacting Babe. I've known who you are for a long time, you really think I didn't."

JJ shut his eyes squeezing them tight because he really wished that wasn't true. Nobody was ever supposed to realise just how twisted and destructive they were.

He didn't resist when he was turned around, back to the steam warmed walls but he didn't open his eyes, not even when he was kissed.

David stepped closer, hugging his lover and pressing their bodies together, chin resting on his shoulder.

"Babe. I knew you were dangerous almost from the moment i met you." He whispered in his lovers ear, knowing that even if he was frozen in place, JJ was hearing and taking in every word he said. He didn't feel as much of that incredible warmth he normally did, instead it was dulled and he felt cold.

"And to be honest it makes me feel safe. I love seeing that darkness, it makes me feel alive." JJ finally, turning uncertain green eyes on his lover. "Come on Babe, if I didn't why would I love it when it hurts. Its not fun otherwise." David grinned and JJ chuckled, the tension leaving him in a single moment.

The air was knocked out of him when he collided with the tiles, hands pinned above his head and holding him in place. Sharp teeth clamped down on his shoulder and he moaned, long and loud, eyes rolling with pleasure.

Hot breath fanned over his ear sending shivers down his spine.

"Well then Doll, if that's what ya think." JJ chuckled, dark and dangerous and it made David tremble. "You won't be able to walk tomorrow."

 **A/N: Sorry that the chapters are getting shorter but I have to do it organically and not force it. I will try for longer chapters but no promises. Reviews are awesome just like my readers.**


	39. Case 35: At The End Of The Rope

Case 35: At The End Of The Rope

As JJ had predicted David hadn't been able to walk the next day and had spent it in bed being pampered and pleasured, moaning and mewling like a whore for most of it.

It was few days later when the next body was found on campus. It was a young girl handing from the library ceiling.

"Good God." David breathed, the fact that someone might take their own life more frightening to him than any massacre.

"Babe." He turned to his lover seeing the confusion on his lovers face. "You decided your going to commit suicide. You choose the library so you get a rope and come here, where do you go to hang yourself?"

He turned green eyes onto the brunette who was biting his lip in thought.

"I'd go to the upper level and use the balcony. And there isn't anything here she could have stood on to get up there. This isn't suicide this is an execution." They looked at each other in realisation, determination burning in their eyes.

They went about gathering the evidence. A tablet for Alex and JJ just spotted a letter peeking out from the bottom of the book shelf.

Just as they went outside David felt something. Anger, betrayal and sadness all spiralling together into a mournful cold that made him shiver.

"Don't worry Lisa." David turned to the red-head. "We'll catch them." The solider finished and David understood why he believed in ghost so much, when he could feel that.

"Is that what it's always like?" The blue eyed one asked as they walked towards the office they had set up.

"No, depends on the person, how they died, why they're still here." JJ shrugged before setting to work, they'd lost Dorian on the way to the girls from Psi Sigma Gamma.

The letter was soon revealed. 'To die, to sleep. To sleep, perchance to dream.' David typed it into Google and found that it was from Hamlet before remembering that it was the scene within which the main character contemplated suicide.

They sent it off to Alex as well.

They were just leaving, wondering where to go next when they were accosted by a young girl in preppy clothing and big glasses.

"Detectives I'm Penelope Rivera, Lisa best friend. Someone said she committed suicide." She spoke looking at them with a lot less sadness then she should have.

"It appears that way." David answered. "I suppose you knew her quiet well."

"No!" She snapped suddenly looking furious. "We use to tell each other everything! The person I knew would never have done this! How could she be so….SELFISH!" She all but screamed at them. "She spent all her time in the library with Tess Goodwin! She was never with me!"

And there was the real reason, now they had their motive it seemed.

"Well thank you Penelope." JJ said with a smile and they left, her behind them looking for attention as she wrung her hands.

They walked off to find Miss Goodwin.

"Lieutenant Jensen! So good to meet you. I've followed your work since you've got here, I even went back to your cases in New Orleans." She looked completely fanatical as she spoke and JJ felt a shiver go down his spine.

"Really? Interesting." He showed no real interest towards her ,that made her frown. "Did you know Lisa Edwards?"

"Yes." She was still frowning.

"And how did she seem recently?" JJ pressed, not at all pleased about the girl's demeanour.

"Strange. She was always quiet but she seemed more detached. She'd spend hours sitting on that subway platform, watching the trains go past. Sometimes it felt as if she'd only get in a wagon if there were no students inside." Tess frowned.

"I tried to get her to talk but she wouldn't. But we weren't that close, we were class mates in Mr Harris' Movie History 101 and we got the subway together."

They left before Tess could turn to being fanatical again.

Soon enough they were at the Onion Street Subway Station. They found Lisa's portfolio and something shredded near by. There was also a copy Psychology of Death that made David chuckle a little. It was one of the many books scattered around the house.

Looking on the inside cover he found that the book belonged to Tess Goodwin and one of the titles was circled. Suicide by hanging: psychological roots and ramifications. There was also a red stain that resembled lipstick. David took a sample and bagged the book for now.

The portfolio contained an anti-bullying pamphlet with a phone number that JJ texted to Alex before they made their way to the station to finish up working.

He put together the shreds which turned out to be an essay for the girls class with some rather harsh comments on it and a stain that looked a lot like coffee that they gave to the lab techs to test.

They were wondering what to do again when they were called up by Alex and on the screen was a holographic style blue image of someone in a mask and a hoodie.

JJ found it all rather dull personally but was glad to find more evidence.

They also spoke with the guidance councillor who was something of bully herself, a royal obsessive bitch were the words David had used to describe her.

It was all rather petty in the end and once again JJ had to be stopped from committing murder, not that he'd be caught for it. Penelope Rivera, the victims supposed best friend, had decided to start bullying Lisa on Friendnet, hoping that Lisa would confide in her and they'd become closer. The Artist however had gotten in the way and told Lisa the truth so when the young red-head had confronted Penelope she had lashed out, knocking the young girl unconscious. She then decided to follow the movie they'd been watching in class and made murder look like suicide.

They all found it sickening and were happy to see her off, leaving them to find out who The Artist was.

The only clue they had was CK.

Suddenly JJ straightened up and started typing on his computer, looking up things on the chief and there it was. Cathy King, after all, how else could they have known the Chief had been the one to order the investigation.


	40. Case 36: The Devil's Playground

Case 36: The Devil's Playground

It was over a week before their next case and they were called away from the university campus for the next murder, one that had taken place within the Amish community not far from the University Campus.

Rather than driving all the way there they pulled up on the side of the road and started walking with their kits in hand until they reached where all the officers were.

Ramirez was white and green and warned them about all the blood before telling them that a young boy named Isaac had seen the murder take place.

"Ramirez, radio back and have Grace sent down here to deal with Isaac in the long run, I don't feel right just leaving him without professional help." JJ told him before asking for the young boy's location while David made his way to the crime scene.

A young blond boy dressed in traditional Amish clothing was sat in front of one of their homes, seemingly in shock. A man in similar clothing also with blond hair stood not to far away but for now JJ paid him no mind. Their may not have been any Amish in New Orleans but he did know a little about their culture.

Kneeling before the boy he watched as brown eyes tracked him and he smiled softly.

"Hello Petit. I'm JJ, one of the detectives investigating what happened. Is it okay if talk with you?" He asked gently and he saw the boy come back online slowly, nodding a little. "Can you tell me what you saw?"

"Schlecht, that's what it was." Evil if JJ remembered correctly, from the Amish language Pennsylvania Dutch. "It chased him down and raised him high into the air. There was so much blood." He started sobbing and JJ gently pulled him close, murmuring soothing nonsense in French as he usually did with the young ones.

JJ knew plenty of time had passed, a good half hour if not more but he could already see that a good cry was doing Isaac good.

"Don't worry Petit, we'll make sure that the Schlecht doesn't come back. Just have a little faith." JJ pulled on the thin link chain around his neck until his silver cross came over his dark emerald shirt.

Isaac stood a little taller at that, a true believer in his faith and JJ was glad for it, it would give the lad something to hold onto through all of this.

By that point JJ could just see his fellow red-head dressed in Amish clothing stood not far away and gestured her over.

"Now Petit, this my friend Grace, she works with me." The young man was extremely polite as he introduced himself. "She's going to stay with you for a little while and make sure that your safe, okay?"

Isaac bobbed his head and smiled ever so slightly as JJ stood and turned to leave, only to be intercepted by the blond haired man he'd noticed earlier.

"Who are you to speak with my son like that?" There was a glare levelled at the detective who merely raised an eyebrow.

"Lieutenant Detective James Jensen." He saw the mans eyes narrow, barely contained disgust etched into his face, it would appear that even in the Amish community they had a reputation as well. "And you should remember sir, in the end only God can judge us." He added and watched as the man slowly nodded.

"Now if you would be so kind may have your name?"

"Ezekiel Hersberger." He answered stiffly.

"Well sir, my colleague Grace will be staying here. Normally Isaac would be brought to the station for police protection but instead she'll stay here and try and coax him into remembering what happened with causing any damage to him mentally." He explained and the man nodded once again so JJ took his leave with a sigh of relief.

He soon met up with his lover at the car where he rested against the boot, Dorian running around freely in the open landscape.

"The victim is Tom Blackwater and he certainly isn't Amish wearing a designer shirt." David added as JJ leaned back next to him.

"There's a stirrup covered in blood and a piece of rope to go back to the lab while I found this bible." He handed it over and pointed to something that he'd uncovered and it explained quiet a few things to JJ as he asked to be dropped off at the college while David went back to the lab.

* * *

Dorian did the work in tracking down Madison to a beautiful and quiet area of the campus with her books splayed out around her.

"Morning Sweetheart." Her head shot up but she quickly smiled.

"Hi JJ. What's up?" She scooted over on the blanket a little so he could sit down. He folded his legs beneath himself, facing the young blond.

"So, your Amish, that's the secret your keeping." He watched her freeze in place before moving slowly in shock. "I can more than keep a secret Madison but I need your help, your my in on this occasion. The victim is Tom Blackwater and the witness was Isaac Hersberger." He watched her gasp, hand flying to her mouth.

"My Gott, Isaac. He's my cousin." Madison was completely horrified and the red-head gently pulled her forward, hugging her against his chest as a few tears spilled over but like the strong girl she was she soon pulled it together, sitting up in his lap.

"Tom is a student here. I only know him by reputation, a real asshole and total womanizer." She huffed.

"Madison we've talked about lying."

Madison huffed again, looking down and wringing her hands together.

"I'm sorry." Earnest blue eyes looked up at him, another tear sliding down her face and he gently wiped it away. "It's just natural by now. I know that sounds horrible but with the way people treat the Amish." She trailed off seeing his understanding smile and curled up into his chest, it felt like how she imagined a brother to be.

"Tom found out I was Amish and threatened to tell everyone but then I found out he was helping someone to buy the Amish land so we were dead locked. But recently." She frowned moving her chin to the elders shoulder. "He seemed to have change, there was more goodness in his. It's a shame that it came to late."

JJ hummed his agreement and stayed with her for a few minutes before he had to take his leave, Dorian keeping his new favourite person company, tracking down the victim's dorm room so he could investigate and sending a text to David on the way.

Not unsurprising for a dorm room it was a mess but he easily found a compact disc and the victims laptop just in time for his lover to drive them back which he did with a groan and a laugh.

Alex was all to happy to receive them.

Soon enough they had another lead, the victim had been seen with an Amish girl. Thank to Ramirez they found more evidence up at the kissing spot.

A faded note and a bloodied pitch fork that was most likely the murder weapon.

JJ decided that it was best to keep it under wraps for now and sent a covert text to Grace just to keep working on Isaac, he was sure he knew just who the killer was and he didn't want any unnecessary fallout before then.

Soon enough they had all the evidence and went back to the Amish community. While Isaac was suffering from the trauma he gave a glowing smile when he saw the male red-head.

The little boy was unsurprisingly convinced that the killer was a true monster, and on this occasion JJ knew it was because he couldn't accept a human doing it. What they did find however was that the killer wore a hat and for the young boy his heart broke knowing who the killer was.

Finding Ezekiel was easy enough and all it took was one look into the mans eyes.

He bowed his head without word and held out his hands, not even willing to fight against the wrong he knew he had committed.


	41. Case 37: The Reaper and The Geek

**A/N: Sorry this took so long and is so short but I really couldn't get through it any other way and I didn't want to leave it any longer. Anyway, hope you enjoy.**

Case 37: The Reaper and The Geek

It was one of those times that JJ knew he wasn't normal and had the family branded strain of dark humor. He looked at the body impaled on the characters scythe made him want to laugh and he had to duck away to let it out.

When he returned David had already finished up collecting things and shot an exasperated look at his lover. He went off to talk to Kevin, a local comic store owner while JJ was left to take the evidence outside to the SUV for analysis.

The work was easy as always and getting the poster fixed took all of a minute. He bagged it for the lab. Plus the powder of the figurine to be analyzed.

David came out and smacked his lover around the head before pulling him down into a deep lingering kiss that made the red-head shiver as he pulled the elder closer, pressing their bodies together as he swiped his tongue over the others full lip. David let out a light moan and leaned into it as JJs tongue mapped his mouth making him week at the knees.

JJ growled low in his throat as he pulled away before leaning against the SUV as they caught their breath. David walked forward, arms wrapping around broad shoulders and he placed a gentle kiss on the others lips before he spoke.

"I would love to continue this but unfortunately we have work. Now speaking of that Kevin told me that the victim, Joe Turner, was something of an ass that rubbed everyone the wrong way and nobody would be upset about this." The Lead Inspector shrugged, they both knew that Joe was exactly the kind of person to get killed. "But I did find out that Joe took the festival bus here from the University." He added and watched as a bright grin spread over kiss bruised lips.

A strong hand circled his wrist and tugged him along until they reached the bus and the blue eyed detective had a few, creative, ideas flowing through his head about what they could get up to.

A lost ticket caught their attention, but far more important was a note that lay under one of the benches.

They once again returned to the SUV and JJ once again worked his magic, finding the code on the ticket and a piece of hair off of the letter before they made their way back to the station.

It was to the Southerners annoyance that he found out that Chief King had put Alex on the case. Oh he knew the expertise would be valuable but Grimsborough was a small city and he had no doubt of Alex having to help arrest somebody he knew.

Though he had to laugh at the kid in his superhero costume, if he looked young normally it was nothing compared to the nerd in dress up.

Unfortunately it ended just as JJ expected with them having to Peri Foreman the organizer of the convention and an old friend of the techie.

Later that night a storm blew in, throwing down rain and thunder rolled across the sky as JJ sat within the church, his rosary clasped in one hand as the other fiddled with the silver one about his neck. The candles flickered as wisps of wind slipped through the wooden doors and the gaps around the windows.

Closing his eyes JJ felt the tension leaching out of him as he managed to settle his thoughts. There was still a tension in his shoulders that he knew wouldn't fade until he returned home but for now he managed to lift it away.

Walking home the rain soaked through his clothes in a matter of seconds and he loved it as the cold droplets clung to his skin and he could feel the air charged with electricity. He felt completely alive as he walked the short distance home and was greeted by his lover swearing fluently.

David stripped off the others wet clothes without thinking and then dragged him up to the shower. JJ shivered when the hot water hit his skin, pins and needles spreading over his skin.

He chuckled and let the elder detective scrub his skin as the smell of sage and sandalwood shower gel filled the air. He stepped closer and curled his arms around the others slim waist before finally dropping a kiss against the others lips.

With a sigh David leaned into it. His hand coming up to curl around the silver cross still around the marines neck and JJ grabbed the dog tags around the others neck, Jensen, James G engraved on them.

David was pushed back against the wall as strong, callous hands glided over his sides and his own came up to trace the scars etched into his lovers skin. Smoothing over his ribs and chest, sliding over JJ's back before gripping his firm ass to pull him closer, a groan falling from his lips.

The elder pulled back before latching onto the others pulse point sucking harshly and drawing a moan from him,

JJ gasped in surprise when his back slammed against the wall, lips quickly ravished, mouth devoured by a questing tongue and he felt himself go week at the knees.

The next few hours were pure bliss. Rounds of passionate sex interspersed with loving exploration of each others bodies, tracing each line with reverence as if the other were a priceless treasure. To one another they were far more.

Later they slid back into the shower before laying on fresh sheets, curled around each other as two halves of a whole, the light of their soulmate sliding under their skin and making the world bright and calm, soothing them into a peaceful sleep.


	42. Case 38: Spring Break Massacre

Case 38: Spring Break Massacre

David awoke to the sun streaming across the room, warming his skin in a golden haze as the shower ran. Feeling the bed in front of him dip he chuckled as he saw Dorian curl up in a patch of sun warmed sheets while the detective snagged JJ's pillow and snuggled into, falling into a doze.

He absently heard the shower stop and the door opening before his lover do doubt made his way silently across the hallway and into the room. David felt him coming closer until lips brushed his temple and he rolled onto his back, getting a kiss on the lips like he wanted.

Turning again he faced JJ as he dropped the towel so blue eyes could take in his perfect body in all its sun lit glory before he finally started pulling on clothes and weapon holsters before he sat on the edge of the bed, tugging on his socks and lacing up the heavy combat boots that should not have been that sexy.

JJ looked up, smiling and leaned over his lover, capturing his lips in a deep, sensual kiss that made the brunette moan, one hand coming up to tangle in damp red locks.

Pulling back the younger chuckled, his partner was by no means a morning person.

"Up ya get Doll, no rest for the wicked and after last night..." He trailed off, heat flashing in his green eyes that made the other shiver. David groaned but dragged himself up and got ready for the day.

Once at the station they were at their desks, going over reports and the like as they weren't needed on campus during spring break. JJ had taken to looking through cold cases and had already added another two cases to his solved tally.

JJ's phone rang and he answered it to find Madison on the other line.

"JJ, you need to get to the like. This girl, Aliyah Banks, she dead and there's blood in the water, and, well." She paused. "Everyone's saying it was a Piranha." She finished, her voice disbelieving and scared.

"Okay, keep calm and you and all those popular kids you know need to keep everyone out of the water and I'll be there soon." He stood up and gestured for David to follow, telling Ramirez to inform King they were off to the lake.

It was chaos as they reached the lake side beach but Madison had pulled through and roped the football players and cheerleaders into keeping the other students away.

JJ nearly jumped out of his skin when he found a piranha in a pile of algea and got it sent to the lab in a water tank before continuing. David had found a shoe print in the sand near the victim. Speaking of, JJ had to strip off to his boxer briefs to much cheering from people watching and swim out, pulling the body and inflatable to shore. He'd done it more than once in alligator filled waters in the past.

Madison was waiting by the SUV with Dorian when he got back and handed him a fluffy white towel which he took great fully.

"Thanks sweetheart, are you okay?" He asked after he pulled his jeans and boots back on and the blond nodded her head before biting her lip.

"Well mostly, there's this creepy guy over there that's been filming us and he Od in on my chest." She shrugged, feeling uncomfortable.

"Madison!" They both looked over to see Chad Baker, the football player walking over, looking at the cheerleader with confusion and concern. "Are you okay. He's not bothering you?" He gave JJ a glare but recoiled at the dark frosty look he got in return.

"No, JJ's a friend of mine. So is Dorian." She ruffled the dogs fur at the end. "JJ, this is my boyfriend Chad." She smiled brightly at that, seemed she truly liked the quarterback rather than just living up to expectations.

The red-head pulled his shirt on, re-attatching his weapons and looking more intimidating than normal with them all on display before he winked at the girl and walked over to the creep with the camera.

JJ watched the guy zoom in on several girls in bikinis and reached out, hand clamping over the lens. In shock the guys grip went slack and JJ pulled the camera from his grip.

"Dude! What the fuck!?" The brunette California guy glared at him before paling, JJ may have been smiling but there was no doubt he was pissed and as the pervert looked him over he got more terrified.

"Lieutenant James Jensen, and you would be?" His southern drawl was thicker and the way the words rolled on his tongue was decidedly sinister.

"Kurt Leary, you know, Babes in Bikinis." The idiot was close to stuttering and nearly pissed himself when green eyes darkened further at that.

"You mean a violation of privacy that allows me to confiscate this camera. " The red-head hummed malevolently. "Thank you for that. Oh, and if I see you here again, you'll be under arrest, they'll love you in prison."

Kurt gulped, shivering as the detective walked away with a smug grin. That fell away when he saw his lovers frown. David handed him a single piece of paper, a Rorshach inkblot test, like the one on their first scene with the university.

Green eyes closed with a pained expression.

This wasn't his first time working with a serial killer who liked to stay behind the scenes and he had no doubt that this was one of them.

* * *

Finding out that the victim had literally been eaten to death by piranhas but at least she was unconscious when it happened. But for all the horror of a young girl being killed in an obsessive bid to save the lake there was something far more sinister.

'Some people just need a little push to do the right thing'

It had been circling through his head all night and he hadn't gotten a wink of sleep and in the silence he became twitchy and restless. Every blind was closed and all the lights on as he curled in a corner, a pistol resting in his hand as he faced the room.

A creak from upstairs made him jump and his grip tighten until he the realised it was David moving across the floor and down the stairs.

The brunette was sleep ruffled and concerned as he slowly made his way across the room, crouching before his lover. Slowly reaching forward his hand rested on the others before twining their fingers together.

"Babe, you need to sleep, come to bed." He sighed but the look he got was without hope and filled with trouble.

"I can't. Three murders and I missed it and they're only getting worse." He sighed but with David here some of the tension melted away and he placed the gun down on the side table before pulling his partner forward and into his lap. Strong arms curled around the smaller's waist.

"Babe." The elder sighed before straightening up. "Okay, what do the three crimes have in comman?"

JJ blinked up at him before he began thinking.

"Girls, all the killers and victims are girls." The brunette made a noise of encouragement. "And extremes. Jealousy, self obsession and environmentalism. Misha felt like she had to do it, in fact they all did." JJ frowned. Suddenly he stood, dropping David into the chair as he started pacing, dialing someone on his phone.

"Hey Amelia, how ya been? Look I need a favour. The Siren, can you e-mail me the files? thanks." JJ hung up before booting up his laptop and David walked o er, curling around his lover and started reading the files over his shoulder.

The Siren had been the killers nickname as they used a recording of a beautiful singer to entrance the actual killers before and while hypnotizing them. Turned out it was his girlfriend's voice who was a lounge singer in the Quarter, she'd nearly killed him when she figured it out and was the one to hand him over.

"Hypnosis. That's the key, the girls were hypnotised!" JJ exclaimed.

"By a borderline sociopath with an interest in pscology and an unhealthy obsession with you." He didn't question it, he stated it, Tess Goodwin was the one behind it.


	43. Case 39: Marked For Death

Case 39: Marked For Death

For the most part it was JJ who was plotting detailed murder plans, however it seemed his brunette lover was claiming that honour as he cursed which ever morons were responsible for Mikhail Levin's escape. JJ was just as pissed off but it was being curved by a strong wave of lust for the other detective that he didn't think would be dying any time soon, not that it ever did.

Oh and there was a dead body coinciding with said release at the University that may or may not be connected.

The solider was doing some hacking and then grinned slipping away with Dorian and an officer who looked decidedly nervous, David didn't bother to ask, it was easier to let the red-head do his own thing and ask later because you wouldn't get an answer regardless.

The body was slumped over in the chair before the Dean's desk with blood spilled over the front of his green shirt and CHEAT written on his head in what appeared to be marker pen.

As far as David could tell the victim had been stabbed dozens of times. It seemed exactly like something Levin would do but he had no idea why he would. Tyler Wright was just a collage student so far and they had nothing to contradict that yet.

A bloody paper knife was hidden in a pile of papers and several shreds of paper that needed to be put back together. He bagged it all left the morgue boys to do their jobs.

Piecing the paper together to reveal a pink slip summoning the victim to the Dean's office that they'd have to follow up on. Not to mention talking to the security guard who reported it.

The lead inspector had just swabbed a black, oil like substance from the blade and packed it away when JJ appeared with a blond Russian who had a bite mark on his leg and was swearing fluently in his native language as the Southerner dragged him along, a vicious look of glee in his eyes.

Dorian licked blood from his muzzle.

The criminal was easily bundled into the car and they drove him back to the prison and dumped him in the infirmary, still in his cheerleading outfit which they'd been hard pressed not snigger over, and the doctor had quiet the smirk on his face as he dressed the Russians wounds.

Once the blond was in custody they swung by the station to drop off the evidence and a certain mutt that was still dressed in red before returning to campus and tracking down their suspects.

Bryan Vilgman was their killer. A wannabe hero with a psychological imbalance that got pushed to far and snapped committing bloody murder, now to get the evidence.

The Dean as usual didn't help herself with how she spoke but that wasn't a crime so they decided to go look on the lawn and in the victims room, finding the evidence with ease. By no means was anyone in this city any good with murder. It was almost like they wanted to get caught.

Shaking it off JJ was sitting at his desk when his phone rang, Secrets by The Pierces spreading through the station, creeping quiet a few of the other officers out.

"Hello Rachel, how have you been?" JJ grinned as David made his way over and dropped down into the others lap and started using the red-heads computer instead of his own. A firm hand was placed on the elders hip, thumb drawing smooth circles through his shirt.

"Great, though things aren't as interesting without you here." She grinned through the phone. "Perhaps we can go for coffee later?"

JJ chuckled lightly, gliding his hand up and down over his lovers hip.

"Seven tonight at the usual place would be great and we already caught Mikhail Levin, he escaped dressed as a cheerleader. We don't know if he is connected to the murder on campus but we don't believe so." The southerner was smirking and grinned when the reporter burst out laughing.

"Thank you and I'll see you at seven." Rachel hung up and JJ chuckled to himself, shaking his head at his friend.

If only the rest of the day had been so easy.

When they had enough proof to arrest Vilgman the man had hurled an open pocket knife at David and JJ hadn't anticipated it enough to stop him, just to block it so the blade got lodged in his arm instead of the brunettes chest and Dorian sunk his teeth into flesh for the second time as he dragged the security guard to the ground before the Grimsborough native put him in handcuffs and had another officer take the perp to holding instead while he drove his lover to the hospital.

It was a mercifully short trip as the blade hadn't gone to deep, nor had it hit anything vital so he made it on time to see Rachel while Dorian was taken to the vet by David.

When JJ got home he was met by his lover. Taking the shorter's face into his hands he placed a gentle, passionate kiss on plush lips, walking him back to the sofa before taking a seat, pulling the lead inspector down to straddle his lap. Their lips and hands worked in sync as they kissed deep and slow, peeling off each layer until they could only feel skin.

Panting David pulled back, his finger tips moving to trace over the bandage wrapped around his lovers bicep as he kissed over the tanned throat, moaning as a slick finger entered him, moving slowly and loosening him up for the second.

The third one made his breath hitch and he gripped the strong shoulders before him, listening to other's harsh breathing, pressing closer to feel the strong chest expanding against his, feeling JJ's strength in every movement.

When JJ pulled his hand away he felt his wrists being gabbed and twisted behind his back, clod steel closing around them before JJ moved him, moving the brunette onto his length and rocked up into his body, making his lover moan loudly, pulling sharply against the handcuffs to no avail.

David whined as he rocked his hips down, desperate to feel his love and he slumped forward to press against every inch of skin possible, face buried into the marine's neck as they moved together.

Callous hands moved over his back making him shiver while as he road the building wave higher, tugging on the metal around his wrists as tears started to roll down his cheeks, something about not being able to use his hands made everything so much more intense. He felt fuller then ever as he felt every pulse of his lovers cock and the heat rolling off of JJ's skin made him feel like he was burning up alongside the pleasure.

He felt like he was trapped on the edge as he trembled and sobbed, wanting it to go on forever and to reach the end all ready at the same time and when it finally ended with a harsh bite on his shoulder it was like watching the stars form.


End file.
